


【FF7/SC】Chasing

by minxm



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 110,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxm/pseuds/minxm
Summary: 因为写得难看，但又不舍得曾经有过的评论，所以就不删了。不建议看，也不要看，不要浪费时间。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116





	1. ？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1-2

1、  
在这纷争的世上，现时分成了三个人种，哨兵，向导，普通人。

三者拥有着先天的差距，其中哨兵总是占据绝对的优势，即使是现在三者地位趋向平衡的情况下，他们仍然主宰着社会的命脉。所以可以说，哨兵就是优越的象征，无论你起点有多低，也能比别人进步得更快。  
更何况哨兵是现在唯一能进入米德加上层的通行证。

所以总有不少人渴望着在16岁分化的时候能收到哨兵的纹章，特别是那些生活在贫民窟里的孩子，只需要你是哨兵的身份，自然就拥有了优越的命运。

而克劳德就是这样的一员，小时候的经历让他渴望着改变，希望能成为保护他人的人，期望着成为与他的偶像萨菲罗斯一样强大的存在。

只是16岁那天，当他坐在桌子前怀着激动的心情，拆开印着金黄色漆印的白信封时，分化报告上印着的向导纹章，让一切成为了泡影。

此刻巨大的落差，让他拿着信封的手开始颤抖。他一直以为自己会是哨兵，也正因如此即使被外人误会冷眼相待，以为他张狂不讨喜、爱打架，他也都能够忍受。因为在这些字眼都是哨兵的特征。

然而这一切都在今天结束。他曾经的追逐，曾经的期待，曾经的梦想，都在此刻支离破碎。

他不自觉把信捏紧，之后又随手放下，叠在了今天的报纸上。视线不经意间扫过版面，上面那个银发飘扬拿着长剑屹立在战场上的背影，一下子吸引了他的目光。

那是他期望的梦想，但他却无法靠近半分，只因那份强大只有哨兵才能给与，那个位置，只有哨兵才能到达。

内心一下子悬空再跌落，最后只留下失落与绝望。他就这样茫然失神的看着信封直到日落西山。

“克劳德。”  
当门外传来妈妈克劳迪亚的声音时，克劳德一下子惊醒，匆匆把信收在了背后。

克劳迪亚走进屋时，看着莫名有点慌张的儿子，疑惑地问到：“怎么了吗？”

“没什么。”克劳德侧过头，回避了她探究的眼神。

克劳迪亚笑了笑，把手上的篮子放在厨房里，轻声问道：“是不是又跟人吵架了？”

“……”

没有等到回复，她也没有气恼，她知道自己儿子的性格也就转移了话题，“嗯？今天听说派送分化结果的邮差来了，你收到了吗？”

克劳德一顿，捏了捏身后收着的白色信封：“……没有。”

克劳迪亚继续摆弄着手上的食材，并没有留意到克劳德异样的神色，“为什么这次这么迟呢，你上个月已经去做了检查，应该最近就能收到的，是不是忘记了呢，或者等下次他们来的时候再去问问？”

克劳德心虚地轻轻回了一声，便跑回了房间。

之后的两天他都在恍惚中渡过，向导的身份并不丢人，但他不知道怎么告诉妈妈，毕竟他自己也接受不了梦想的幻灭。

这天他怀着心事走在熟悉的街道上，在经过药铺的时候，里面传来“向导改造”的字样，吸引了他的注意。

“老板，你知道吗？最近神罗那边在秘密征集向导”

“你怎么知道的？”

“最后后巷那里不是有个人一直站着吗？跟之前那次一样。”

“难道他们又在……他们总是喜欢搞些上不了台面的东西，明明现在哨向都平衡了，还那么渴望哨兵。”

“就是因为现在三者区别不大了，哨兵才会是进入上层唯一的通行证。如果这个消息出来了，肯定有不少向导想要尝试的，毕竟现在大家还是觉得向导只是个附属。”

“之前征集普通人那一批……最后不都是……”

“嘘！别说了。”

克劳德偷看了里面两眼，听着他们转移了话题，站了几秒便离开了。

现在还是正午时分，阳光火辣辣地照在行人背上，克劳德走在街上，却像毫无所感。现在他脑海中还在回想着刚刚的对话。

向导改造…实验…哨兵……吗？

他木然地迈开脚步，当身边慢慢静了下来，环境变得阴暗，才意识到自己不知不觉间走到了后巷。

他抬头向着巷子另一端看去，逆光中只见一个人突兀地站在了那里，想在等着什么。

他骤然停下了脚步，此刻思绪万千。妈妈嘱咐担忧的话语，同龄人玩乐跑过的背影，身边人的指责误会……最后一个银色的背影闪现，冷峻的面容，凌厉的身姿。

身边的人总以为他年少轻狂，其实甚少有人发现他对于美好的自卑，掩饰在倔强下的脆弱。

但，这一次，他想要奋不顾身。

克劳德握紧了拳头，向前迈步。

2、

临时布置的单人宿舍内，克劳德刚放下行李，把里面寥寥几件衣物挂在架子上，头顶上的警报器就发出了召集的铃声。

他匆匆拿过放在床头柜上的头盔，走出了宿舍楼，通过连通走廊往训练场走去。

但当他一打开走廊尽头的大门，新建大楼空气中还没有完全消去的甲醇味道，还是让他皱起了眉头，屏住了呼吸。自从实验植入哨兵因子后，他的五感变得更加敏锐。对于其他人来说普通的味道，都能让他感到刺鼻。

但他并不在意，对比那两年实验的痛苦与艰辛，这些都不算什么。

等适应了两秒，他便继续向前走去。

身边不断跑过一些与他穿着同样制服的哨兵，克劳德跟在后面，看着他们天生强壮的身体，自带的气场，和偶尔跟在他们身边的精神体，有时候还是会觉得自己格格不合，即使现在他也是个哨兵了，与他们一样拥有了高度提升的体能和更加广阔的精神域。

但，实验终究存在缺陷。

他不过是个低阶哨兵，或者以后也只能这样。

突然一阵笑声在斜前方响起，克劳德看了过去，只见一名不认识的哨兵突然停下了脚步，弯腰看着他旁边的薮猫笑得温柔，“怎么又在发脾气。”

薮猫蹲在他旁边摇着尾巴，舔了舔手上的毛，对他爱理不理。

那个哨兵轻柔细语地哄着什么，最后看它仍然一脸不情愿的样子，摸了摸它的头，无可奈何地直接把它抱起。

克劳德看着他们互动，敛了敛眼神，越过他们跑去。

他们项目的博士也曾暗示过他并不适合，但高层看中他们哨兵的体能，还是让他加入了神罗。

他守过大门，参与过战争，挥舞过大剑，也曾经迷茫过，失落过。他从命运中获得了向梦想碰触的机会，但最后却连门槛也跨不进去。

但至少，他还有机会。

“你们慢吞吞的在做什么！！”  
一声怒吼从前方训练场的大门传来，克劳德看着队长站在门边催促的样子，直接跑了过去。

他迅步走进训练场内与编排好的队伍规整地站在一角，听着长官在台上给他们灌输神罗的规则。

“欢迎来到新址，这里将进行为期半年的工程，之后会逐渐将旧址转移，但因为人手不足所以临时把你们调了过来。你们的工作是监督和维持工程的正常进行……”

解说的内容枯燥乏味，不是介绍这里的环境，就是各项保密规条。克劳德看似认真地听着，但内心早已走神。

突然，一阵骚动从后方传来。

克劳德循声望去，只见人群中一个穿着黑色大衣手握长剑的人缓步从大门走进。

哨兵间的抗拒，瞬间让他感到不适，就算不用精神力感知，他也能明白对方的强大。

即使对方把身上的压迫感收敛得一干二净，只留下平和的气质，但那与生俱来的距离感，还是让站在附近的哨兵下意识地往两边让出一条路来。

当人群散开，克劳德抬起眼眸看着那人，后退的姿势僵在了原地，原本有点无精打采的湛蓝色眼眸瞬间变得晶亮。

他愣愣地看着高大的男人从容地走来，身体不自觉地抖了抖，血液上冲，心跳加速。

“安静点！安静点！什么人……”看着突然的事态，原本激昂宣扬着神罗伟大的主讲人怒声说着。但当他看清来人时，马上噤了声，一转态度跑到那人跟前，敬礼。

“长官！！”

一声之下，所有士兵立正敬礼。

克劳德瞬间反应了过来，僵硬地向后退了一步让出了路来。片刻银色的发丝就在他身边掠过，传来一股浅淡的血腥味。

对于周围的情况，萨菲罗斯已经习以为常，他只是点头回应，说了句“我只是例行来看看，你们继续吧。”便靠在了讲台下墙的一边。

台上的长官们不知所措地对视了一眼，最后主讲人轻咳两声，走回台上继续接下来的演讲。

因为萨菲罗斯的存在，场内的气氛变得有点紧张又蠢蠢欲动。

克劳德忍不住把目光放在萨菲罗斯身上，扩音器中长官的话只是浮云。

哨兵因子对克劳德的体型影响貌似没有多大，至少在哨兵群体里，他还只算是瘦小的一员，所以总是站在队伍的边缘。而今天这个不起眼的角落，却可以让他清晰地观察着萨菲罗斯的一举一动。

他没有想过会在这么偏远的地方遇上萨菲罗斯，更没有想过对方会参与这么无聊的会议。虽然这不是他第一次遇上对方出任务后归来，但他甚少有机会能这么直接地看到对方。

萨菲罗斯是现任首席哨兵，同时也是唯几的黑暗哨兵，他不需要向导的协助，更没有情绪疾病的烦恼。他的体格在满是哨兵的训练场上也很是突出，即使与队长们站在一起也是鹤立鸡群很是显眼。更不用说那独特的气质，跟身边的人划出了界限。

他可以说是完美的哨兵，是克劳德一直崇拜向往的对象，他的英雄，他一直坚持的理由。

第一次能如此直白地看着自己崇拜的人，总是难掩心中的激动。

克劳德就这样出了神，期间偶然有人走动，也无法让他移开视线。

或者是偶有所察，萨菲罗斯不经意的目光扫到他的地方，停留几秒，便平淡地移开了。

但就这么片刻的对视，让克劳德内心鼓动了起来，红晕攀上脸颊，即使有头盔的阻挡，还是低下了头，掩饰偷看的行径，不知道是羞愧还是激动。

但突然的斥责声，拉回了他的注意。长官一声怒吼从台上传来。

“首席哨兵是你能随便挑战的吗？！！漠视纪律的后果，你能承担？！”

“我相信如果能得到长官的指导，我们能收获更多！！”

“这不是你们乱来的理由！！”

争吵声还在继续，克劳德看着站在他几个身位外的队友义正言辞地坚持着自己的想法，便明白到发生了什么事。

哨兵的本性总是喜欢挑战强者，而初生之犊不畏虎，总有人心高气傲的看不清差距。就在刚刚的提问环节中，他小队里的新人不知死活地提出了向萨菲罗斯挑战的请求。

此时气氛变得焦灼，其他几个新人也被刺激到加入了附和的队伍。而长官的愤怒就像凝成了实质，刺激着他们的耳膜。

就在这时一把声音打破了争执不下的僵局。

“偶尔给后辈做对战指导，也是上位者的责任。”萨菲罗斯扫过他们队列一眼，笑了笑，“我接受你们的挑战。”

这话一出，刚刚坚持的哨兵们忍不住欢呼一声，台上的长官还想要再说些什么，但看到萨菲罗斯抬头的一眼，便转头唤人开始布置。

然而十几分钟后，长官们只递给他们每人一把木刀，甚至没有用上战斗模拟器的打算。

年轻人总是不忿，但得到的只是长官耻笑的一声：“哈，很快就会结束的，不要浪费资源。”

克劳德拿着木刀站在一角，转头看了看四周，此时场内总共就几十人，但真正愿意勇敢尝试的，也不过十人，而且大部分都是新兵。很多像他这种有点经验的士兵，已经很有自知之明地站到了后面，剩下的一些抱着围观的心态，而一些眼里在嘲讽着他们的不自量力。

但无论如何，这是一个可以近距离接触学习的机会，他不想错过。

当一切准备就绪，萨菲罗斯站在了训练场中央，打量着站在身前的几人，淡淡地说了一句：“你们可以一起上”

如果这句话出自别人之口，那必定是看不起的挑衅，让挑战者怒不可歇。但现在这句话只会让在场的人倍加紧张。

场外的长官看了他们一眼，高喊一声准备，便吹响了开始的口哨。

年轻哨兵们对视一眼，而最开始说话的那人根本没有多想，直接向前冲去，但还没接近萨菲罗斯半米，便直直地倒在地上。

事态突然，哨兵们下意思唤出精神体来，瞬间游隼、猎豹、毒蛇等富具攻击性的动物挤在了现场。此时一股无形的压力如海啸般向他们袭来，脑中瞬间闪过一阵激烈的刺痛鸣响。

果然仅凭头盔内的特别隔绝装置，根本不能抵挡萨菲罗斯的精神攻击。克劳德扶着额头，忍耐着精神域内被掀起的疼痛，迅速把全部注意力用在加固精神屏障上。

难受维持了十几秒，当他眼前再次变得清晰的时候，其他哨兵的精神体已经挡在主人身前，警惕地看着萨菲罗斯或试探或嘶吼。

动物尖锐的声音在场内响起，然而萨菲罗斯仍然站在原本的位置，毫不在意地说了一句：“反应太慢了。”

克劳德握紧木刀，他没有精神体的保护，只好把大部分精力用在屏障上，使用少量精神触丝去预测对方的行动。

当他探知萨菲罗斯的存在时，只感到黑暗如深海般浓郁，那是深渊的一角，一不小心便会万劫不复。他瞬间明白到刚刚那下只是对方精神力少量的释放，然而他们能勉强站着的人，就只剩下一半，更不用提在场边受到影响的人。

他双手不自觉发颤，思考着结局办法。最后还是觉得团队的配合，或者能有更大的好处。

但等他们适应了萨菲罗斯设下的精神力场时，站在克劳德前面的年轻哨兵们已经再次蠢蠢欲试。

克劳德看着他们两人对上的视线，顿觉不好，出声阻止，“等等！！”但此时两人已经配合着精神体的动作，从两边直接向萨菲罗斯攻去。

他们原本以为有精神体的威胁在，哨兵都会更加警觉，甚至会唤出自己的精神体来抵抗。

然而只是一瞬，围着萨菲罗斯的精神体便受到了冲击，痛呻一声消失在了空中，而他们的主人应声跪倒在地上，不能动弹。

这就是黑暗哨兵的精神力，即使不用精神体也能把你摧毁。

“太过鲁莽。”萨菲罗斯继续评价道，他把目光放在场上剩下的三人身上。

克劳德皱紧眉头，紧张地咽了下唾沫，强硬地压下身体的颤栗。刚刚萨菲罗斯精神力的攻击就正对着他的方向，幸好他站的位置比较边缘，只是受到影响而没有被波及。

训练开始没有几分钟，汗液已经沾湿了他的衣服，克劳德尝试着在对方威压下冷静下来，他瞥了眼旁边的队友，看到他惊慌地颤抖着身体，忍不住拍了拍他的肩部，说了句：“冷静点！”

或者是得到支持的安慰，队友急促的呼吸平复了下来，低声说着：“我们没可能打败他，但是就算击中一次，也算是我们的胜利。克劳德你的精神屏障比我们的坚固，等下我们去攻击引起他的注意，你趁机靠近。如何？”

克劳德点了点头，三人拉开了距离摆好了攻击的姿势，从三个方面向萨菲罗斯攻去。

但这次萨菲罗斯一改之前的态度，没有继续使用精神力，只是用手中的木刀做防御。

克劳德配合着队友的动作，利用触丝预测着萨菲罗斯的动作向前挥刀。

木刀不断碰撞的声音在训练场上响起，在队友不断的攻击下，克劳德看到萨菲罗斯脚跟向后了半步。

就是现在！

他瞬间从右侧向萨菲罗斯攻去，就在木刀靠近对方的衣服时，一下凌厉的砍击，把他们三人完全掀翻在地。

克劳德撞上地面时，只感到景物天旋地转。他扶着地面，粗喘着气缓缓地站了起来，看着倒在一边失去知觉的队友，感叹一声幸亏他一直没有把触丝收回，所以才能在紧要关头探知到对方的动作，迅速向后仰去缓冲了点冲击力，只是可惜了头盔碎裂了一地。

“不唤出精神体吗？”萨菲罗斯看着场上最后一人说道。

“不需要。”克劳德绷紧了神经防止对方的精神攻击，同时迈开僵硬的身体，向萨菲罗斯冲去。

木刀撞击的声音再次响起，克劳德知道精神攻击对萨菲罗斯不起作用，他只能在接近萨菲罗斯时不断加固屏障，一边伸出触丝去躲避对方的攻击。

克劳德顶着压力，咬紧了牙扺抗，强迫着自己的身体向前攻击。但他仍然一次又一次的倒在场上，每次都颤抖着手，从地上站起。

“动作太过单调。”萨菲罗斯抬手用木刀轻松地档下金发青年的攻击。一开始他以为对方只是佯攻，目的是给精神体留下攻击的时间。但过了几招后，他看着对方那坚定的眼神，就知道对方只是凭着蛮力攻过来。

或者……不是不需要，只是没有而已。

一开始他还好奇这样的攻击模式，对方的精神体会是什么，但如果是这样，就没有了继续的必要了。

萨菲罗斯看着再次从地上爬起，向他正面冲过来的人，侧了侧身，就在对方擦肩而过时，抬手用剑敲在了他的肩上，低声说着：“触丝用的不错。”

克劳德闷哼一声，直直摔倒在地上，发出沉重的声音。

他眼前的视野有一瞬间的黑暗，肩膀的麻痛向四周传开，他用已经颤抖得无感的手撑起身体，汗水不断沿着脸颊滴下，在地面形成了一小滩水迹。

此时场外响起了结束的哨声，萨菲罗斯看着还在挣扎的青年，站在他旁边提醒了句：“已经结束了。”

已经……结束了……

伴随着结束的声音，萨菲罗斯精神力的褪去，克劳德只感到精神力的耗费，紧张感的消退，肌肉的酸痛。

他想用木刀撑地站起来感谢萨菲罗斯的指导，只是汗湿的手心甚至连木刀也拿不稳，他刚把身体抬起就再次向旁边倒去。

突然一只手握紧他的手臂，稳住了他倒下的身体。只是接触的瞬间，触电的感觉从相贴的皮肤传来，克劳德惊讶地望向手的主人——萨菲罗斯。

然而萨菲罗斯看着他已经站稳，便松开了手，转头去吩咐长官们照顾好伤员就离开了。

克劳德呆愣在原地，视线一直跟随着萨菲罗斯的背影，直到完全看不见。他缓缓低头看着手臂的位置，刚刚触电的感觉，已经消失得无踪。

“这是……什么？”克劳德疑惑地皱起了眉头。

站在场外的长官看着他傻站着的样子，怕他伤到大脑，催促着他快去医务室。

在离开的时候，克劳德看着地上头盔的残骸，突然想起了他还没来得及感谢对方。

但当然事情没有那么简单就能结束，新兵挑战首席的事情，还是很严重的。他们事后受到了长官的严厉斥责，后面迎接他们的还有检讨及体能的惩罚。特别克劳德已经不是新兵了，等待他的可是双倍的惩罚。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3-5

3、

离开训练场后独自走在空旷过道上的萨菲罗斯，突然停下了脚步，他低头看着手心的位置，那里还残留着触电的酥麻感。

这样的情况他曾经有过，这是与高匹配度的向导接触后产生的共感反应。

几年前神罗的人不断尝试给他匹配向导，美其名是防止狂躁症的发生，但其实只是想以此来达到控制的目的而已。然而他很早就突破了界限成为了黑暗哨兵，他的精神域过于强悍，无论匹配度有多高，也未能让他们如愿，最终还折损了几个优秀的向导，才有所消停。

但这次是个哨兵，萨菲罗斯握了握手心，这不禁引起他些许的好奇。

这么想着，他抬头看着前面的指示灯，转了个方向走去资料库，决定调查一番。

当他坐在沙发上调阅出对方的资料时，一张金发蓝眸有点避让镜头的照片放大在了屏幕上。

“克劳德・斯特莱夫，哨兵等级B+，可发展性：一般，住址：第七区贫民窟。”

哨兵档案上关于经验的记录只有寥寥几行，平平无奇，挑不出毛病。唯一的异常只是右上角精神体那一栏的空缺。

萨菲罗斯看着那张清秀的照片，不禁陷入了沉思，但他相信他的直觉不会出错。

他反复看着上面的数据评价，最后履历上第七区贫民窟的名字，让他想起了点什么，直接利用首席哨兵的权限登入了实验所的资料库里。

果然，越是完美，越有秘密，里面总是深藏一些不为人知的黑暗。

“向导等级A+，改造哨兵，失败品”

“失败品吗？”萨菲罗斯略有深意地看着隐藏页上那一年的实验改造记录，自言自语一声，瞬间明白到对方没有精神体是实验失败的必然结果，即使拥有了匹配哨兵的能力，也仅仅是残次品。

作为向导的克劳德可以是优秀的，但是作为哨兵却是劣等，只有B级的评价，或者努力一下能达到A级，但在神罗只算普通。

萨菲罗斯回想着与他对战时，克劳德那双碧蓝的眼睛里盛满的倔强，突然好奇是什么原因，让对方愿意付这么大的代价成为哨兵。

或者里面有什么不必要的利益，正如前几年神罗对他进行的匹配实验那样，又或者这就是神罗的又一次试探。

顺着这个想法，萨菲罗斯查了一下他们的匹配度，88%的水平，的确是个适合冒险的范围。

如果这是神罗给他的诱惑，或者他会多加一点点注意，甚至……

萨菲罗斯突然想到青年不断偷看他，还以为他不知道的表情，忍不住勾起了唇角，轻哼一声，“真有意思。”

*

克劳德自从那次见过萨菲罗斯之后，就没有再遇上过对方。

他很庆幸上次能得到萨菲罗斯的指导，即使只有一句“触丝用得不错”，也能让他在荒芜的环境中得到点慰藉，认为自己的选择并没有错。

只是枯燥的生活还在继续，而上次接触后的异常感觉，稍微让他有点在意。

这次巡逻的搭档是上次一同与萨菲罗斯对战的新兵——格列，他偷偷看了几眼一路上沉默不语的克劳德，犹豫着问道：“你没事吧？”

“没事。”

“我看你心事重重的样子，有问题可以跟大家说哦，在这里完全封闭，能聊上天的就只有队友了。”

克劳德犹豫了一下，自从换了新区后他的身边就没有几个可以搭话的人，偶尔能聊上几句的也是个大嘴巴，的确并不适合询问。这么想着，他减慢了步伐，犹豫了片刻还是把上次接触的事情告诉了对方，只是把当事人的名字抹去了。

怎料格列突然暧昧一笑：“感情问题吗?莫非你暗恋他？”

“啊？”克劳德感觉完全跟不上对方的脑子，他看着对方一脸坏笑的样子，平淡地回了一句：“不是，对方是个哨兵。”

“哨兵啊……”格列毫不掩饰地露出了失望的表情，摇了摇头，“那就没可能了。”

克劳德顿时有点无语。

“会不会是触感出错了？”格列顿了顿，露出些许担忧，“不会是上次对战后的遗留症吧，去医务室看看吧？”

经他这么提醒，克劳德突然没来由地心慌，难道……体内哨兵因子出问题了？他微皱起眉头，听着对方的絮絮叨叨，说了句：“嗯，我下次去看看。”

话刚结束，两人又一次陷入了沉默。这时刚好经过休息室，他们看到小队长和长官在门前商讨着什么。他们上前打了声招呼便打算离开，但长官却喊停了他们。

“我记得你们就是上次挑战萨菲罗斯的人吧。”长官看着他们的样子回忆着，随后告诫道，“下周的指导培训，你们不要再做些出格的事情了，首席哨兵愿意参加指导，是很难得的事情。”

“下周？下周的培训萨菲罗斯也会参与吗？”听到这个名字，克劳德突然有点兴奋，脱口就问。

“嗯，暂时是这么通知的，”小队长无奈地叹了口气，“当英雄也不容易啊，即使现在和平年代，稍微有了点余暇，还要为这种小事操心。”

“还不是上面的人认为他是神罗门面，让他多点激励新兵而搞的事情。他上次来也只是想露个脸，谁知道后来的对战指导被上面知道了，觉得效果不错能吸引更多优秀的人才就给了任务。”长官突然嗤笑一声，“不过战争英雄，现在也没啥事干了吧。”

这句话让克劳德心生不悦，他明白很多人仰慕着萨菲罗斯的同时也在妒忌着他，虽然现在已经过了战争时期，但萨菲罗斯的存在，就已经给了很多人坚持的希望和梦想，更不用说对方现时，也还在进行困难的任务，甚至是在他看来不可完成的任务。

在以命相搏的事情落到别人口中却成了没事干了。这如同诋毁的话语，点燃了他的火焰，他向前一步想要反驳：“萨菲……”

但格列看情况不对，马上拉着他的手臂，对他摇了摇头，打了个圆场，“长官，我们先离开了。”

长官看他的举动察觉出了不妥，随后轻咳一声，“所以这次你们不要再捣乱了，上次的惩罚如果不够，这次就会直接给予警告了。”

“是！”

“你们走吧。”

听到这句，格列马上扯着克劳德离开，只是刚转个弯，手臂就被挥开。他转头无奈地劝了几句：“我知道你很崇拜萨菲罗斯，但是顶撞长官之后会很麻烦的。”

克劳德阴沉着脸没有说话，直接走在了前面。

格列感觉自讨了个没趣，摸了摸鼻子跟在后面补了一句：“你记得要去医疗室哦。”

克劳德动作一顿，他也明白对方也是好意便点了点头。

4、

指导训练当天，因为临时交接出了点问题，克劳德完成工作后，急匆匆来到训练场时，里面的人已经在进行一对一的分组练习了。

但，这不是重点，他靠着后门玻璃往里面张望着，一圈又一圈的仔细看去，最后发现少了一个看了无数次的颀长挺拔的身影时，突然有点失望。

想想也是，首席哨兵这么忙碌的位置，怎么可能说来就来。

他轻轻叹了口气，左脚向后移了半步正准备把门打开时，突然他的后背撞上一堵坚实的肉墙，瞬间一股熟悉的气息簇拥了上来。

他一惊，转身后退一下子撞在了后门上发出了“砰”的一声。

“萨……萨菲罗斯”克劳德全身的肌肉紧绷，局促的贴着门站着，惊讶的抬头看着与他只差一臂距离的人，下意识的喊出了对方的名字。

萨菲罗斯直视着那双还带着惊慌的蓝眸，只是轻轻扬起了唇角，用手拍了拍他肩膀，“这时候应该叫长官，克劳德。”说完便越过他，直接推开了门，走进了训练场。

而克劳德一愣，只是被崇拜对象知道了名字，也让内心的喜悦充斥心房，脸颊因为兴奋而带上了点红晕。直到场内整齐划一地喊着长官，他才反应过来，转身跟着萨菲罗斯走了进去。

他先去找在过道上做着记录的小队长交代了事情，转头准备走到指定区域热身时，萨菲罗斯已经站在了那里等着他了。

克劳德猝不及防迎上那个深邃的眼神，鬼使神差地走了过去。

“长官。”他说。

“这里就剩我们两个闲人了。”萨菲罗斯把手中的木刀递给克劳德，“既然你没有精神体，就要加强精神触丝的锻炼。”

克劳德伸出的手一顿，愕然地看着向他靠近的萨菲罗斯，完全没有料到只是一次对战，对方就已经掌握了自己的情况。但他没有精神体的事情，除了参与实验的博士外，这个临时组建的地方根本没有人知道。除非对方主动调查过了……

“对于拥有实力差距的敌人，也只是一味想用蛮力进攻，这样就只有一个可能了。”萨菲罗斯看着面前的青年满眼写着疑惑，用温和的声音说道：“继续上次的训练吧。”

这大概就是实战和能力的差距吧。克劳德看着对方友好的态度，不疑有他地回了一声：“是！”

训练场为了避免集体分组训练时精神力的互相影响，每个区域都设有淡蓝色的光幕把人员分隔开来。每组人都以各自的方式训练着挥洒汗水。有专门训练与精神体的配合度，也有只是单纯配合精神力的武艺切磋。

而在会场最边的角落，克劳德正喘着大气，躲避着萨菲罗斯越来越快的攻击。他延伸出去的触丝耗费了他大量的力气，他的动作开始变得迟缓，已经分不出更多的注意在五感上了。

然而对方再一次逼近，他再一次天旋地转被掀翻在地。

“这样就不行了吗？把触丝放大感知我的行动。”

克劳德躺在地板上，头上的白炽灯晃得他有点头晕，萨菲罗斯提醒的话也变得有点遥远。他闭了闭眼睛，缓了缓呼吸再次顶着肩上的压力站起来。

他知道这是萨菲罗斯在不断加强着精神力场，为的是让他适应及利用触丝和五感去避开攻击。只是实力差距的悬殊，让克劳德倍感压力，他每一次站起，身体都越发沉重，不一会儿汗液已经把后衣湿透。

木刀破开空气的呼啸声就在耳边，克劳德迅速侧身用武器防御，怎料对方快他半分一个横扫打在他手臂上，他再次失稳跪在了场上。

而萨菲罗斯不紧不慢地走到他身前，看着他颤巍巍地再次站起，举刀防御时，嘴唇不易察觉地勾起了弧度。

他没有想到短短时间内，克劳德就能从一开始局促不安，眼带犹豫，到现在即使双腿颤抖，仍然维持着站立的姿态，眼里只有凝神专注。他的内心不禁多了几分赞许。

或者对方的能力比资料上的数据更加优秀，体能还算不错，技巧也是娴熟，意志比想象中坚强，但五感与触丝的配合可以有更大的进步空间。

而作为哨兵，他太过于专注一点，而自动忽略掉其他的地方，导致五感变得迟钝还不自知。看来他还有一些陋习需要改进。

萨菲罗斯如此评价着，突然撤了精神力。

“先休息。”

“我可以……”克劳德想要继续，他总感觉只差一点就能找到窍门了。

而萨菲罗斯只是经过他的身边，留下一句：“你的身体撑不到那刻。”

原本克劳德还没有反应过来，直到萨菲罗斯走出了屏障，他的五感瞬间回归，喉咙的干渴、身体的酸痛汹涌而来，原来身体已经到了极限了。

克劳德粗喘着气，只好坐在地上稍作休息。

而萨菲罗斯站在场外，看着扎着马尾的金发青年有点狼狈地坐在光幕中央时，刚刚触丝接触的感觉再次爬上心头。

这次的训练对战不过是个幌子，只是一次单方面的探知。他通过触丝在压力场的掩饰下，堂而皇之地攻击着对方的屏障，窥视着那隐藏的世界。

青年的精神域外墙很坚硬，这不是一时半刻而形成的外壳，而是他本来的心房。里面也并不像他金灿的颜色那般开朗明媚，而是充斥着雨云与忧郁。内在的美好被局限于一角，收得十分严实。

即使种下哨兵强势的因子，向导敏感的天性还是存在着，就像那些送到他面前的人一样，没有任何的差别，只不过是随处可见的实验品罢了。

原本他是这样认为的，但此刻，他改变了想法。

或者这就是哨向间奇妙的引力。在触丝相碰间，精神域内留下的颤栗冲击着大脑皮层，由神经传遍全身，瞬间让他血液沸腾。

但对方不仅拥有向导的共鸣，还有哨兵的强悍，两者同时刺激他潜意识下保护向导的本能和哨兵间想要摧毁同类的欲望，激起的兴奋甚至让他在某些时刻控制不住下手的力度。

矛盾的冲击让萨菲罗斯感到愉悦，原本他对克劳德没有任何的期待。但现在他产生了兴趣，毕竟喜欢挑战就是哨兵的本性。

向导的共鸣和哨兵的强悍，两者完美结合，或者能成为他最完美的傀儡。

想到这里，他的眼里闪过一抹兴奋。他看着仍然浑然不知的青年，扬起了笑容，迈开步伐朝着那个孤独等待的背影走去。

原本周围的人都很羡慕克劳德即使迟到了，还能得到萨菲罗斯的一对一指导。但当他们围着屏幕看着克劳德满身是伤，而萨菲罗斯一脸从容毫不留情，带笑的脸上满是冷漠的表情时，他们纷纷抖了抖身体，突然十分庆幸场上的不是自己。

5、

原本大家也以为萨菲罗斯只是会偶尔出现一次。但出乎意料的是，他竟然每个月都会准时参加他们的培训，偶尔是讲习，偶尔是对战。而萨菲罗斯也像很愿意给后辈们指导一样，尽职尽责地做着引导者的工作。

而其中，每次萨菲罗斯都很是乐意陪伴克劳德锻炼到最后，甚至私底下让克劳德直接喊他的名字，这无关阶级，无关信仰。

也因此克劳德慢慢与萨菲罗斯熟络了起来，虽然萨菲罗斯的指导越发严厉，但他每次到达极限时，总能有所突破。到了现在他不仅体能还是五感都有了质的飞跃，战斗技巧战斗意识都有不一样的提升。而且在最近的评定中，他甚至很容易就拿到了A级。

克劳德内心十分感谢对方的帮助，让他在这么短的时间内得到提高。只是感谢之余，对于这个愿意体贴及陪伴他的人，他貌似多了点什么。

在再一次对战训练结束后，场内就只剩下他们两人。克劳德疲惫地坐在地上看着地面上的水迹，喘着大气。

一双黑色军靴突然走进视野，他抬头望去，一只修长的手出现在他面前，银丝垂在他两侧，

“还能站起来吗？”萨菲罗斯弯下身，稍微拉近了距离。

克劳德看着那熟悉的脸，下意识伸手扶上，瞬间触电的感觉从手心传开，他马上把手收回，自己站了起来。

“我自己可以。”他强装自然地说着，手心残留的热度让他微侧着头，避开了对方探究的视线。

萨菲罗斯没有理会他异常的心情，只是自然地把手收回，走到休息椅上坐下，向还傻站着的青年招了招手。

克劳德看了一眼，跟着走了过去。

当两人并排着坐在椅子上休息时，克劳德偶尔还有不真实的感觉。

虽然他跟萨菲罗斯现在已经少了拘谨，但偶尔对方身上的气场，还有……不一样的气息，总是让他不经意间发抖。但对于这个他崇拜多年的人，他是十分信任的，甚至开始产生了依赖的心情。

“萨菲罗斯，谢谢你的教导。”

“只是前辈对后辈的指导而已，你值得。”萨菲罗斯说着，拿起了身边的水杯喝了一口，“不要太在意别人说些什么。”

克劳德一愣，瞬间明白了萨菲罗斯指的是最近的流言。原本他也没有多留意，但身边人故意的避让和窃窃私语，最终还是让他有所察觉。原来在别人那里一直流传着说他们之间有不可告人的秘密，所以他才能拿到这个成绩。

克劳德嗤笑一声，“妒忌罢了，我没有在意。”

萨菲罗斯看着克劳德偶尔露出骄傲的小表情，笑了笑，顺手把身边的水杯递给了他。克劳德接过，指尖轻碰那刻，些微麻软的感觉传来，他眼眸微微一动。

又是这种感觉，即使隔绝了五感，带上了手套，仍然能在他皮肤上蔓延着，不会因为接触变多而减少，也只有与萨菲罗斯接触的时候才会发生。

在对战的时候并不会想太多，精神触丝里充满的都是攻击的欲望。但是平静下来那心有余悸，让克劳德开始产生了动摇。那真的只是单纯战斗后的余留吗？还是触感真的出现了异常？

“下次的S级评定，你已经能参加了。”萨菲罗斯说。

原本是激动人心的话题，但现在克劳德的心思只允许他低头“嗯”了一声。

“没信心？”

克劳德还在为感觉的异常烦心，听到萨菲罗斯轻笑的声音，他立刻转头看去，才发现对方已经凑近了耳边。过于靠近的距离，让他可以清晰的看着对方的眉眼，他心脏不经意地漏了一拍，下意识移开了视线，掩饰着内里的慌乱。  
“哦，嗯，不是……”

萨菲罗斯看着对方突然的回避，勾起了唇角，“那么我先离开了。好好休息。”

“嗯……”

*  
最近新址的工作也即将迎来尾声。这日傍晚，克劳德与队友站在楼层最高处收拾着施工的残骸。

他麻木地搬运着散落一地的石头，内心有点烦躁，此刻无论是引擎发动的声音，泥土翻动的声音，还是队友们小声的谈话，都不断充斥着他的大脑，即使加强了屏障，仍然无法把噪音隔绝，甚至偶尔吹来的冷风也能刮痛他的皮肤，心跳声都在敲击着他的耳膜。

克劳德难受地皱起了眉头，不得不停下手上工作，走到顶楼边缘的地方，深呼一口气，眺望着远方的夕阳落下。

“那边是去旧址的路，等这里完全建成后，就会开始搬迁的工作。”同样在休息着的小队长走到他旁边，晃了晃手中的瓶子，“水，要吗？”

“谢谢。”克劳德接过，低头抿了一口。

“看到那边的断崖了吗？“小队长向远方一角抬了抬下巴，“那里有一处峡谷，是这里难得的绿化带，如果有机会可以去看看。”

克劳德沿着方向望去，“你在这里很久了吗？”

“几年了，在这里看到了……很多东西。”

小队长的停顿只有一瞬，但克劳德突然感到一股深厚的痛苦，脑海里浮现出对方不断说着对不起的画面。他恍惚了一下，直觉接下来对方会说——迟早会离开的。

“都是些往事了，迟早会离开的。”

克劳德一惊，下意识点头。

“还是开始工作吧。”小队长说着，便转过身去。

克劳德在此时却突然退后了半步，而小队长看着克劳德莫名其妙的动作露出点尴尬的笑容，刚抬起的手在空中硬生生收回，说了句“不要偷懒”便独自离开了。

其实不仅小队长惊讶，就连克劳德也惊讶于最近自身的变化。这种能感知别人情绪，甚至预料对方下一步行动的情况已经不是第一次发生了，这也是五感开发后的情况吗？

克劳德的眉头再次皱紧，不断加固着精神屏障，直到看着远方夕阳完全落下，才回去继续工作。

*  
当天晚上，宿舍。

“克劳德”  
“……”  
“克劳德……”  
“谁……”  
“克劳德，跟我来……”  
“……”声音……越来越像了……  
“……克劳德……”  
“你到底是谁？！”  
问出的话没有得到回答，克劳德恍惚地睁开双眼看着前面的黑暗。

然而那里只有静默，空洞，一切流转都变得缓慢。

他意识忍不住再次下沉，此时虚空中突然伸出一只带着黑色皮套的手，伴随一句：“你不是知道吗？”

“！”克劳德惊醒坐起警惕地看向四周，发现身边如常，没有威胁才慢慢缓了下来。但经这一下，他已经毫无睡意了。

他转头看着窗外还是一片漆黑的天空，叹了口气，最后还是枕着双臂躺在床上，看着天花板出神。

这种情况已经持续一个多月了，他偶尔在半梦半醒间，总是听到熟悉的声音呼唤着自己的名字。那声音缓慢而轻柔，偶尔像是诉说些什么，偶尔又只是单纯的音节。

开始的时候，他总是紧绷着神经从床上弹起，到了后来那个声音越发清晰，最后声线与萨菲罗斯如出一辙时，他竟然从中感到了安抚。甚至就这样慢慢形成了习惯，伴随着对方诱惑的声音入睡，没有一丝抵挡的念头。

如果不是最近身体产生的异样感觉，或者今天他也不会清醒过来。

这么想着，他伸出手，借着窗外透进来的光线看着手心。

这到底是一种什么感觉，接触时的悸动，甚至连梦中也听到温柔的呼唤，是不是……最近太过于专注对方的事情而产生了幻觉呢。

——莫非你暗恋他？

“哈？”脑海中突然闪过格列的话，他不自觉一愣，内心再次慌了起来，看来这次真的需要去找博士了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6-7

6、

诊疗室内，满头白发的博士一边用笔尖敲着桌面， 一边皱着眉头透过厚厚的镜片看着对面的金发青年。

“你是说，最近触感出现了异常？？”

“……嗯。”

“虽然你的数据在提升，但是还在正常的范围。还有别的症状吗？”

“偶尔可以感知其他人的情况，一些动作或者对话……”

博士敲着桌面的手一顿，“你之前哨兵因子一直有点不稳定，可能最近提升太快引起的。你最近有接触什么人吗？”

“都是队里的人。”

“你等下再去做个因子测定，三天后再来我这里。”博士飞快地在档案上画上几笔，撕下一张请假条递给了克劳德，“如果有需要先去静音室呆着，必要的话去找向导疏导。虽然你可能觉得不需要，但是现在你已经是哨兵了，过载的情绪也可能会出现触觉的异常。”

“……好。”

“记得三天后过来。”

博士看着金发青年点头走出房间后，立刻让助手追查与克劳德近段时间有过接触的人，还有他们之间的匹配度。转头一改冷漠的态度，眼发金光的在屏幕前飞快地输入着数据。

克劳德是他们第一批向导改造成的哨兵，但因为技术的不成熟，当初随着向导素被压制最低，强制植入哨兵因子后，那一批人精神域都受过损伤。虽然身体没有大碍，但最终这批实验的结果都是无法凝聚出精神体。

很多人选择放弃，而唯一坚持加入神罗部队的就只有克劳德一人。

克劳德只不过是他们实验下的残缺品，他从来没有想到对方还能为他们的研究带来新的发展。

但今天开始会有所不同。

博士看着面前的两份数据对比，愉悦地笑出了声。

新址这个被孤立的地方调查一些事情还是很快的，不需一个小时，助手就把名单递给了博士。

“博士，我看他的情况，比较像是向导能力觉醒。”助手站在屏幕后疑惑地问。

“他的情况比较特殊，数据上面他的哨兵因子问题不大。”博士看了资料一眼，忍不住笑了出来，“哈哈哈哈哈哈，果然，猜的没错。”

这份数据印证了他的猜想，克劳德是被诱导出了向导特质，而不仅是哨兵因子的问题。

而且在全部偏低的数据中，唯一一个88%的高匹配率，加上前面那个人的名字，就足够让他们继续研究下去。

“萨菲罗斯吗？这下子上面的人肯定会很乐意。”

“说起来最近有他登入第七区资料库的数据，看来他也查过对方了。”助手摸了摸下巴回忆着。

“哈哈哈哈哈，看来他也感觉到了……”

“嗯？”

博士挥了挥手，“别傻愣着！快去整理之前那些向导的记录！”

“那些人不是都退出了吗？”助手不解。

“我指匹配实验最后还躺在总部那些！”博士瞥了助手一眼，为他的迟钝感到忧伤。

但助手一下子慌了起来，声音带上颤抖，“如果……被萨菲罗斯发现，我们可能都……”

“所以我们下手要快一点。”博士看着面前的资料，咯咯地笑出声来，“等下联系总部，我们可能找到新的方向了。”

*

克劳德出来的时候，还一直低头看着手中的请假条，考虑着是不是真的需要去隔音房呆几天。

就在他沉思的时候，他的前方突然出现一道人影阻挡了他的去路。他木然地抬起头，视线沿着对方胸膛向上，直到看到那勾起的唇角，他突然身体一震后退了两步。

“……萨菲罗斯……”

“低头走路很危险的。”

克劳德一下子看到昨晚想了一夜的人，顿时不知所措地撇开了头，“……是……”

萨菲罗斯看着对方又变回了那个初见时手足无措的人，眼角瞄了下走廊深处的方向。

“身体不舒服吗？”

“例行检查而已。”

看着克劳德有点异常的脸色，萨菲罗斯凑近了点，“脸有点红，不舒服就好好休息。”

克劳德退后了些，摇了摇头，一股熟悉的气息包绕而来，他感到精神域内扫过一阵暖风，让他不自觉放松了下来。这也是……身体的异常吗？或者真的要去隔音室了。

但接下来的对话，打消了他的想法

“那明天训练场见。”

“……好……”

*

三天的时间很快过去，当克劳德再次坐在上次的位置上时，他发现平时冷冰冰的搏士眼里露出了笑容，他汗毛忍不住竖起，往后背靠了一靠。

“这几天怎么样啊？”

“没什么改变。”

“这几天有接触什么人吗？”

克劳德脑海里闪过萨菲罗斯的脸，迟疑了一下“……没有。”

博士紧紧盯着克劳德的表情没有说话，最后指了指屏幕上的数据。

“这是你哨兵因子的趋势图，还有精神域检查，首先恭喜你突破了当初的界限有所进步，但同时因为增幅太快，哨兵因子影响了你精神域的稳定，所以你产生了感觉的异常。”

“有解决方法吗？”

“别担心，你只是暂时不适应而已。”博士把准备好的药物推到了克劳德面前，“我给你开一段时间药，你再看看情况，不过之后每个月都要过来检查”

克劳德摇了摇透明袋里装着的白色药片，一丝香味传了出来，他皱了皱眉头，“哨兵安抚剂？”

“嗯，希望这种能帮助你，”博士突然笑得暧昧，“又或者你想要去找向导也行，精神结合是最好的解决办法，不过……”

“不需要！”克劳德听着越来越离谱的话，打断了他。

博士笑了几声，“你也不要那么抗拒，对身体不好。而且你也成年了。”

“……”

克劳德最后忍着博士的笑声，砰的一声关上医疗室的门。

博士看着克劳德离开的背影，忍不住期待他们下次的见面会带来什么样的数据呢。

想到那些新鲜漂亮的图谱，他又跑回了实验室里。

*

时间往回走点，在克劳德来医疗室前，博士就已经收到了神罗科研部做出的数据对比。

一条条颜色各异的丝线有条不絮地构成不一样的图案。这些都是向导的精神域图谱。而克劳德的图由纯净的金线组成，互相合并成大树的形状再向四周分支蔓延生长。

但此刻他耀眼的金色线路图上有着不少黑色的模块，这些都是被侵蚀过的痕迹，与旁边那堆失败了的向导图谱一模一样。面积或大或小，但是与克劳德同样情况的向导早就躺在神罗总部的实验室里长眠了。

博士看着克劳德的精神域比对图，忍不住露出了兴奋的笑容，“太神奇了，实在太神奇了，当年那些人只是一接触就全都变得神志异常，而克劳德竟然还能维持自己的理智，甚至增强了哨兵因子作用。”

“他们的匹配率这么高，竟然还能阻挡萨菲罗斯的诱导。”助手抄着数据的笔尖停了停，“……但是克劳德是向导改造哨兵的实验样本，这样会不会浪费了？”

“本来就是个失败品，只是废物利用而已。”博士挥挥手，说出的话毫不留情，在研究面前人命不值一提。

“但是萨菲罗斯那边，应该很快会发现吧……”

“哪有那么多废话！！”博士厉声道。神罗一直对萨菲罗斯敬畏又害怕，萨菲罗斯是他们最厉害的武器，也是最不稳定的因素。但他们从来没有放弃过控制他的想法，实验只是迟早的事，或者这次就是机会。  
助手看他这样也不敢说话。博士看他呆愣着的样子，稍微收敛，“东西准备好了吗？”

“昨天就送到了”

“很好！！”

7、

傍晚时分，结束训练后的训练场内。

萨菲罗斯看了一眼坐得离他远远的人，忍不住打破了沉默，“下次的定级考试听说你递了申请表了。”

“恩。”克劳德低头看着手上玻璃水瓶上自己的倒影，“我不想浪费时间。”

“……很可惜这段时间不能继续陪你练习了，我要回总部呆一段时间。”

克劳德猛地抬头看着萨菲罗斯，不自觉捏了捏手中的瓶子，最后默默收回了视线，“……嗯。”

萨菲罗斯能抽空过来指导已经是难事，离开也是……必然的吧。克劳德想着，但内心还是忍不住一瞬间的失落。

萨菲罗斯看着他的小动作，即使不用精神触丝，也能读懂对方的情绪。他不动声色地向他靠近一步，“你真的，没有问题吗？”

“……没有。”

看着对方情绪低落地一直盯着水瓶，金黄色的头发微微翘起，萨菲罗斯萌生了想安抚的想法，但他一抬手，一股淡然的香气就飘了过来，他动作一顿从而搭在了对方肩上，“别担心，你可以的。”

肩上的重量，让克劳德身体一僵，他惊讶地望向萨菲罗斯，只见对方歪过头来向他靠近，带笑的表情里带有肯定。

克劳德心房一颤，稍微向后退了一点，木然地点着头。

萨菲罗斯只是一笑，留下一句“好好休息”，便走出了房间。

克劳德看着大门关闭那刻，颤抖着手从口袋中拿出白色的药片直接扔在口里。苦涩的味道瞬间充斥味觉，甚至让他头脑发胀，但不需一会儿便把身体上残留的电流完全击退。

这些药，大概还是有用的吧……

这么想着，克劳德灌了口水，用手肘擦着嘴角。

当天晚上，克劳德再次在床上失眠。

自从服药后，他的睡眠就有点差，虽然一开始药物是有点作用，但后来只要与萨菲罗斯接触，异常就像反噬一样扑面而来，甚至没有半点喘息的余地。

就像今天下午，只是轻轻地接触就能让他萌生燥热，产生一股电流，身体不自觉地发麻。

克劳德瞥过床头柜上剩下半包的药片，产生了疑问，药效是不是不够了？

想不出个所以然的他，转头看着外面没有半点星光的夜空，叹了口气。

“克劳德……”

“克劳德……”  
朦胧间呼唤的声音再次飘来，克劳德微微睁开双眼，入目一片白光。

“……克劳德”

“嗯？”恍惚间白光褪去，熟悉的事物映在眼帘，他发现他正双手握着水瓶，坐在椅子上。

这里是……

“睡着了吗？”声音带着笑意在旁边响起。

克劳德转头看着萨菲罗斯不明所以地摇了摇头。

“下次的定级考试听说你递了申请表了。”

“恩，我不想浪费时间。”

“很可惜这段时间不能继续陪你练习了，我要回总部呆一段时间。”

“……嗯。”

一模一样的对话……

“你真的，没有问题吗？”

克劳德看着萨菲罗斯抬起了手。熟悉的动作，看来，又是在梦里。

“……没有。”克劳德收回视线，无奈地回答着。他已经做好了接下来的准备。

“嗯？”  
但，本应搭在肩上的手却抚过他的发间，灼热的气息洒在耳边，克劳德惊讶一声，只见萨菲罗斯离他只剩几分，此时正带着一样的表情，开合着淡薄的嘴唇，缓慢地说出不一样的话“克劳德，我会一直在你身边。”

抚过发间的触感犹如真实，携带而来的气息，不容抗拒地扫荡过精神域，宛如飓风过境，不留余地。

克劳德根本控制不住心脏的速度，只能任它敲打意识的边缘。

最终他惊呼一声，从床上坐起慌张地环视四周，看着宿舍熟悉的环境才安定了下来。

克劳德不得不坐在床沿，平缓着絮乱了的呼吸。惊醒后的余韵，五感再次失衡，对方的安抚就像还残留在发间，温柔又带着诱惑，凑近的面容清晰地映在脑海，温柔的话语状似承诺。

只是稍稍回想，胸膛里便会再次剧烈的跳动起来。

此时格列的话再次闪过脑海

——莫非你暗恋他？

“不会吧……”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8-9

8、

高科技的发展消耗着自然景观，夜空中的漆黑总让人不自觉感到压抑，但这并不包括萨菲罗斯。

现在他只是单纯地站在总部的会议室前，透过落地玻璃看着外面的灯光明明灭灭，绿色的眼眸中不带情绪。

对于萨菲罗斯来说，能引起他兴趣的事物很少，但是最近恰巧碰上了一个。

虽然每个月就只接触两三次，但也足够让他加深两人的链接，到了现在他已经可以在对方毫无所察的情况下，窥探对方精神域的变化。

原本只是小小的实验，只当是打发时间，但没有想到过去了半年多，克劳德仍然能为他带来乐趣。

或者这就是哨向之间奇妙的地方，原本坚硬的外场，他只花一点力气就能撬开对方心房，顺利地常驻入内。

也正是如此，他知道了神罗并没有发现克劳德的事情，他也打算就这样袖手旁观只当是普通的指导的工作。但那天训练后飘来的香气，让他不得不感叹神罗手段的低劣。

向导诱导剂，真是个很好的选择，味道浅淡，不易察觉，加上克劳德怕生的性格，一般哨兵不靠近根本闻不出来，即使有所反应也只会当是哨兵安抚剂。

但萨菲罗斯不同，他能当上首席不是因为吹捧，而是因为他足够优秀。他一靠近就明白了神罗的打算。但难得的遇上一个乐趣，却还是被神罗染指，让他稍有不悦。

既然对方已经出手了，那就做点什么永远阻止他们继续下去。

刹那间的气场扩散开来，让刚想上前报告的通讯员忍不住停在了几米外，强忍着颤抖说：“长官！其他人已经到齐了！”

只可惜总部的事务繁多，但没关系，萨菲罗斯看着玻璃中的倒影勾起了唇角，我们很快就能见面。

通讯员看着萨菲罗斯视线不移地走进会议室，直到大门关上，他还是忍不住打了个寒战。

\---------------

“安全！可以通行！A区！”  
声音刚落，自动杠升起，一辆辆载着旧址交接货物的卡车驶进广场。

克劳德站在指定点，走前走后地核对着一批批卸下来的货物，连喝口水的时间都没有。虽然现在很多事情可以用机器代替，但有关实验室的搬运，还是需要人工再核对一次，以确保完全没有错误。

“啊！！东西怎么会这么多啊！”今天的搭档仍然是那个格列，他看着眼前堆积如山的货物抱怨道。

“这是今天的第五批了。”克劳德对着货物上的标签，用笔在记录表上打了个勾，“应该是最后一批了”

“这种日子要持续到什么时候啊，”格列愤愤地说着，“我们是哨兵吧？！但每天加班加点的做一些杂务，呆在这里真的有前途吗？！！”

克劳德笔尖停顿了一下，“……大概吧”

“不过最近你升上A级了，真羡慕呢，等级上去了慢慢职位也上去了，不用继续搞这些杂务了，不过……”格列向克劳德凑近了点，“你眼睛都是红丝，最近睡不好吗？不会每天深夜偷偷训练吧？”

“最近失眠，起来锻炼一下而已。”克劳德最近失眠越来越严重，躺在床上也只会更加烦躁，所以选择去训练场消耗体力。而且上次萨菲罗斯给与他肯定，他不想辜负对方的信任。

想到这里，他不自觉地带上了点笑意。

格列一惊，“不会吧！每天都这么累了，你还有精力！需要这……”

突然检查点再次传来声音，“安全！通行！C区！”

“C区？不是没人吗？”格列疑惑一声，探头往外望去，只见新一批的车辆直接驶进了大楼后面广场深处的仓库。  
克劳德一同看了过去，只见刻着大写字母C的黑色大门一下子打开，连通一条漆黑的隧道，等卡车进入后门马上关上，根本看不清里面有些什么。

他轻轻地皱起眉头，总感觉那个幽深的仓库传来一些很不好的情绪，隐约能听到了一些声音，但又好像完全没有。

或者这是……药物的副作用？

“咦？你涂香水了吗？觉不觉得你身上有股……香味。”格列突然出声打断了他的想法。

“……没有，你错觉了吧。”安抚剂已经吃完，又怎么可能还有味道。

“真的吗？”格列再凑近了点嗅了嗅，立马就被克劳德推开了。

“喂！”

“我可是很相信哨兵的嗅觉哦！！”

“……去医疗室看看吧。”克劳德说道。

“我！……”“安全！通行！A区”  
声音同时响起，两人一愣，看向大门的方向，想着来今天只能加班了。

9、  
一丝丝的声音传入耳中，克劳德眼皮颤动着慢慢睁开，随着身体自然的动作，恍然地向前走着。周围的街景似曾相识，废旧的房屋，裸露的土地，路人三五成群……

这里是……

“啊……又是那个有点奇怪的孩子。”  
“常常看到他一个人呢，也不跟其他孩子玩。”  
“快点走吧。”

窃窃私语的声音飘来，克劳德只是看了一眼，没有打算理会。

一步一步漫无目的地走着，身边的人走走停停，偶尔遇上几个熟悉的面孔，却喊不出名字，应当是认识而又陌生的人吧。

他们……是谁……

恍惚间周围环境变得灰暗，闹市的声音沉寂了下来，身边停下的人纷纷向他看来，克劳德没来由地心慌，逃避似的加快了步伐。

突然一群孩子从身边跑过，“看！克劳德来了！我们离远点。”

克劳德看着那些远去影子，忍不住伸出了手，才发现手脚都变短了，就如幼年的样子。

环境一下子变得黑暗，克劳德后退了两步才发现，四周的黑影围了上来，从那一张张模糊的脸上传来，指责的话语越发清晰。

“你真的很奇怪！”  
“你为什么要做这么讨厌的事情！！”  
“你怎么把我孩子打伤了！！”

“不是……我只是……”克劳德想反驳却发现说出的话淹没在杂乱的声音中。他想要冲破人群，但身体却毫无力气。

刺痛的话语一直灌进脑海，他只能蹲下身闭上双眼用手盖着耳朵，阻隔声音的传入，但都无济于事。

“离我孩子远点！”  
“不要再来了！！”

“闭嘴！不是的！闭嘴！！！”孤独的瘦小身体缩在一角，只有痛苦与无助相伴，只懂重复着这一句话。

突然熟悉的呼唤再次响起  
“克劳德”  
“…闭嘴！……”  
“克劳德，来我这边。”  
“……不是的…”  
“克劳德，睁开眼睛。”  
“嗯？”  
克劳德依言睁开双眼向上望去，只见萨菲罗斯单膝跪在身前，缓慢地说着：“已经没事了，走吧。”

带着皮套的手递到他的面前，克劳德看着对方温柔的笑容，毫不犹豫地握上，跟随对方向前走去。

围绕着他的黑暗，完全破碎。瞬间一切变得安静，深藏的恐惧再次归于平静。

“我会一直在你身边的。”

低沉的声音悠悠地从前方传来。克劳德看着拉着的手没有说话。

“相信我。”

他抬眸看着前面的背影，内心鼓动着在信任与防备之间犹豫，但最后从手心传入的温度，还是让他忍不住握紧了牵着的手，低声回道：“嗯。”

等他再次睁开双眼时，窗外的景色还是灰蒙一片，沉睡后的身体显得有点僵硬酸痛。他深吸一口气，再缓慢吐息。

这是……第几次了……

一开始只是耳边低语，渐渐有了模糊的影子，后来甚至凝成了萨菲罗斯的样子，清晰的、细致的。

无论是普通的聊天还是单纯的陪伴，萨菲罗斯的呼唤总是轻易地潜藏在心，每当他被深埋心底的脆弱所淹没时，对方总会如英雄般出现，引导他打破幻象，在他最无助的时候给与安抚，最后，留下一次次话语背后的期待……

“克劳德……”  
“我们很快会见面的。”

克劳德张开手掌，回忆着交握的触感，有力的、温暖的、不容拒绝的，甚至是……暧昧的。但无论是真实还是假象，对于单纯的崇拜都已经过了火。

梦，只是歪曲了的感情，单方面的期待交织而成的假象。  
即使一次次理智地否认，也欺骗不了生理上的触动，那控制不住的心跳，想要依赖的心情，就是最好的答案。

即使是现在，梦中的呼唤还犹如在耳，低沉而诱惑，无数次拉他往下沉沦。

但是……不可以……

克劳德把手放下，看着外面阴沉的天空，等不来云消雾散。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10-11

10、

两个月过去，新旧址的交接也接近尾声。克劳德终于不用每天守在仓库枯燥地核对资料，虽然巡逻的工作也很无聊，但至少能四处走动走动，就是跟他搭档的伙伴有点聒噪。

“这边的交接完成之后，我们是不是要调到别的地方呢？”格列看着一片安静的楼梯，说着：“克劳德，你会回总部吗？”

克劳德是改造哨兵的样本，之前一直呆的就是总部，这边工作一完，他就应该要回去了。但是现在……他停止了想下去，“不知道。”

“不过最近听队长说交接的工作还要延期，哎，那边不是大部分人都调回来了吗？还有什么好做的！再呆在这里，我都要抑郁了！”

这里毕竟是实验所，选址自然离市区有一段距离，即使休假出去，大多时候也只能看见四周的黄沙，毫无乐趣。

“……你不会的。”

“你就不想出去喝个小酒，兜兜风，认识一下新朋友吗？”

“没兴趣。”克劳德毫不犹豫地说。

格列看着对方油盐不进的样子，有点泄气。虽然这个前辈还是挺关照身边同僚的，就是不爱说话安静了点，容易惹人误会。

“那……回家看看呢？”

克劳德身体一顿。想到离开时的情况，还真是快三年没回去了。他与母亲也只是偶尔信件联系，毕竟神罗的管制还是严格，信息不允许外泄，而他一心沉迷锻炼，也不想回去被看不起。于是……这些年便呆在了神罗，即使想念也没有回去。

“今年会回去吧。”他回了一句。

“我也好久没回去了……”格列看着窗外露出了怀念的神情，“真想再吃特色小吃，喝点小酒。”

“嗯。”

“不过回去后，就要重新组队分配了……难得大家认识那么久，感情都深了最后还是各奔东西，都不知道还有没可能再见。而且听说萨菲罗斯每月指导来得比较勤的也就只有我们区了，其他都是次席去得比较多。”

克劳德突然一愣，在总部的时候，偶尔遇到萨菲罗斯也只是匆匆一面，的确很少看他待在那里。

如果离开这里……还能像这样遇上萨菲罗斯吗？

怀着这个心思，克劳德有一搭没一搭地聊着，此时格列还在身后几步录入着数据，克劳德已经低着头走到了一楼转角处。

突然一股清冷的感觉从大门处传来，他下意识抬头望去，只见玻璃门缓缓打开，一个身影从外面背光处走了进来。

克劳德瞬间愣住，停下了脚步。时隔两个多月没见，他竟有点不知所措。此刻他就站在了拐角处，犹豫着默默地看着萨菲罗斯缓步走向电梯的方向。

就在电梯门打开他以为对方会进去时，萨菲罗斯却突然转过头来，准确的撞上他的视线。

他身体僵硬了一秒，有点手足无措地从角落走了出来。

格列在后几步的位置看着克劳德怪异的样子，还以为是不是出了什么问题，抬腿冲到克劳德身边，往大厅方向看去，只见萨菲罗斯慢慢向他们走来。

“长官！”格列喊了一声，顺手推了推隔壁的克劳德。他知道克劳德崇拜萨菲罗斯，两人私底下也有交情，但这样的神情还是第一次见，有点……逃避？

“嗯。”萨菲罗斯对格列点了点头，“外面的检查点出了问题，你去看看吧。”

“是！”格列没有多想直接冲了出去。

克劳德原本也想跟着走，但一声问候让他停了下来。

“好久不见，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯视线一直落在了克劳德身上，没有移开。

“……好久不见。”最近频密被梦境缠绕，让克劳德一时间有点不知道如何面对真人。

萨菲罗斯看着对方避开的视线，稍微向前靠了点，“总部对这里工作一直没有完成有很大意见，所以让我来看看。”

“去那边的路出了问题，搬运停了一段时间，现在那边也只能让小车通行，所以拖了很久。”克劳德把事情交代了一遍，只是语言变得生分。

“这样，那只能在这里呆一段时间了。”萨菲罗斯稍加思考，轻笑道“又能再见面了。”

一股愉悦漫起，克劳德第一次感应到萨菲罗斯的情绪，此时他心中泛起了涟漪，嘴角自然微扬，“嗯。”

“下个月就是等级评定，有继续坚持训练吗？”

“当然，我每天都有坚持练习。”

“等级升上去后，就会调回总部了……”萨菲罗斯停顿了一下，“有想要回家看看吗？”

克劳德想起刚刚与格列的聊天，纠结了一下轻声道：“嗯，今年有机会就回去。”

“很快会见面的。”  
“啊？”这句似曾相识的话，让克劳德愣在原地。

“叮——”电梯门在此时再次打开。

萨菲罗斯伸手揉了揉那个金色的脑袋，说了句“下次见”便走进了电梯。

抚过发间的触感唤醒着他的记忆，克劳德直接僵在原地，分不清是真实还梦里。他们的距离是更加遥远，还是更加贴近。

——我们很快会见面的  
翻起的是这句话语背后，被掩埋而又期待的心情。

格列回来的时候，看到萨菲罗斯潇洒的背影和克劳德有点凌乱的头发下掩饰不了的红晕，一瞬间他停住了脚步，不敢向前。

11、

这天早晨，克劳德突然被喊到了会议室。当他敲门进去的时候，长官与队长正坐在桌子一边商讨着什么。

“长官！”

“来的正好，你也知道最近旧址搬迁的工作不顺利吧。”长官放下手上的文件看了他一眼，“昨天晚上我们接到那边发生爆炸的消息，但之后通讯就断了，我们要派人过去调查，明早就出发。”

“但是三个人去会不会太过鲁莽了？旧址那边研究的都是……”小队长不大同意，但立刻就被长官打断了。

“别担心，萨菲罗斯也会去。”

“……”小队长犹豫地看了克劳德一眼，没有说话。

长官也没有理他的打算继续道：“我们暂时评估是技术故障，到时候你就跟着萨菲罗斯去吧，会有人送你们到那里的。还有问题吗？”

克劳德看了一眼小队长欲言又止的表情，回了一声“是”，就退出了房间。

他站在门外稍等了片刻，果然里面的争吵声再次传来。

“……那边本来就是要销毁的地方……上面想看他S级评定的成绩……”  
“但是……”  
“这是定好的……”

克劳德听得云里雾里，最后还是回了宿舍。

到了第二天出发前，他经过一楼大厅时被博士的助手缠住了。

“克劳德先生，克劳德先生！！等等！！”

克劳德不想理会，最近科研组的人貌似突然对他产生了兴趣，偶尔遇上总会来问候他两句，甚至开始反复说些鼓励的话。但他一直以来的哨兵评级都只是平庸，即使作为实验对象，也没有引起过其他的人重视。这样的转变让他不是很舒服。所以平时他都避之不及，但这次，可能躲不掉了。

克劳德看着对方冲到面前气喘吁吁的样子，停下了脚步。

“有什么事？”

“……这个……这个是博士让我交给你的……”助手缓了缓气，把一个白色的小瓶子递给了克劳德，“最近……身体情况还好吗？上次你说药效不好，所以重新调了剂量，不舒服的时候吃一粒就好了。”

“谢谢。”克劳德一手接过，快步向前走去。

助手看到他冷漠的态度也不气恼，对着克劳德背影大声说着：“以你的能力一定可以的！！一路顺风！！”

如果可以，克劳德真想对他们视而不见。

去旧址的路原本只需半天，但因之前山路出了意外，他们现在只能用小型越野车绕路出行，预计要花上一天半，中途会在峡谷的休息点住宿一晚。

这次任务一共三人，除了克劳德和萨菲罗斯，剩下的那个就只是负责他们的接送和联系工作，不会参与详细的内部调查。

当克劳德听到要花一天在车上时，他已经感到胃部不适，当真正坐在后座时，手心已经开始出汗。

萨菲罗斯就坐在他旁边，看到他攥紧手心后背绷紧的样子，忍不住笑道：“为什么这么紧张？”

“没事，我只是有点……不习惯。”

“试着把五感收起，加强屏障。”

萨菲罗斯每一字一句都十分清晰，克劳德按着他说的去做，渐渐身体放松了下来。就在他也以为管用的时候，一个刹车，一切又打回了原型。

“唉”克劳德发出短促一声，他的五感再次不受控制蔓延开来，把周围的一切瞬间放大，风声的疾驰、空气的干燥、引擎的振动，都让他倍感难受。

“控制不住吗？”萨菲罗斯向他靠近了些，用精神力在两人身边筑起了屏障，“现在呢？”

“……好点了。”在萨菲罗斯的帮助下，克劳德五感平复了点。

“你这种情况多久了？”

克劳德犹豫了一下，没有再继续隐瞒，“几个月了，一开始只是触觉感，后来连听觉、嗅觉、视觉都比以前灵敏，甚至偶尔能感知到别人的情绪。”

“上次去医疗室就是这个？”

“嗯，一直在吃博士的药，只是效果……”克劳德转头看着外面一片黄沙，最后敛下眼帘。

“虽然科研部那些人比较疯狂，但在这些方面还是很可靠的。”萨菲罗斯转头看着克劳德笑了笑，“试着放松点吧”

克劳德看着对方略带安慰的笑容，轻轻地点着头。

到了后半的路程，因为路况比较陡峭，不断颠簸的感觉，即使有萨菲罗斯的帮忙，克劳德还是受不了胃内翻滚的感觉，最终他选择斜靠在窗边尽快入睡。

但脑内的眩晕总让他难以入眠，半梦半醒，身体沉重。直到一双温暖的手，轻轻地盖在他眼皮上，熟悉的声音再次响起，“睡吧”

一下子，所有的不适完全消逝，只留下意识往下沉去。就在最后那刻克劳德下意识地低吟一声，“萨菲罗斯”

以萨菲罗斯超强的五感，当然没有忽略掉这轻微的一声。他直到克劳德发出均匀的呼吸，才把手慢慢收了回来。

他转头看着前方变幻的风景，忍不住勾起了唇角。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12

12、

“……克劳德……克劳德……醒醒！！”  
与以往不同的声音，把克劳德从睡梦中扯了出来。

他皱着眉头向着声源张开双眼，朦胧间只见同伴正从打开的一侧门外盯着他看。克劳德愣了两秒，迅速坐起，才发现他在不知不觉间躺在了后座上。

“你总算醒了！我们到了峡谷休息站了！”

克劳德揉了揉额头，看了眼四周，“……萨菲罗斯呢？”

对方带着异样的眼神看了他一眼，“长官已经进去了，快点，我们把东西搬进去。”

“……嗯。”

这个休息站建在断崖上，三层的小洋房结构，外墙有点剥落增添了年岁，外面被一小圈绿叶所围绕，虽然没有鲜花遍野，但也是光裸重岩中唯一的绿意。

自从为了旧址出行方便搭建了便捷通道后，这里就很少有人来了。现在休息站内除了老板一家三口，也就只有几个旅人和他们三人。接待的老板看着他们的服装，直接把顶楼留给了他们。

顶楼只有五间房间，从楼梯上去左两间右三间，克劳德与萨菲罗斯就住在左边，房间紧挨着，而另一位队员直接住在了右侧最边一间。

克劳德上去的时候，发现里面的设备都有点残旧，但房间内都是阳光的味道打理得很干净。可能唯一不大方便的是这里只有公共澡堂，不过对他们来说，并不是什么大的问题。

克劳德今天下午睡了半天，现在反而精神得很。他稍做锻炼后便拿着衣服走到走廊深处的公共澡堂洗刷了一番。出来的时候，夜空已经点缀繁星，点点银光汇聚成河，向远方无限延伸。

他忍不住停下了脚步，靠在走廊窗边，看着这番难得的美景，享受片刻的宁静。

夜风微凉，吹散愁思，时间流转都变得缓慢。

萨菲罗斯上来时，看到金发青年一身轻装倚靠在窗台前，便缓步靠近，沿着对方的视线望向那璀璨星海。

“很漂亮。”萨菲罗斯停在了窗边另一侧，“这种景象也只有在偏远的地方能看见了。”

克劳德看了萨菲罗斯一眼，有点讶异，他竟然没有反应过来对方的存在，是他的警觉性变低了，还是在不知不觉间已经习惯了萨菲罗斯的气息……

他敛了眼神，下意识转身正对窗台，把目光再次放在无垠天际看着清晖洒下，“这里……跟我故乡很像。”

“故乡吗？”

克劳德不易察觉地自嘲一笑，“虽然没有什么好的回忆，但是多年没有回去，竟然也有些怀念。”

萨菲罗斯不太明白这种感情，他从小就在神罗长大没有故乡。但此刻他觉得克劳德眼里的星光，嘴角的弧度，竟比星河更加灿烂。

他沉默了一下，学着克劳德一开始的姿势，双手交叉侧身倚在窗边向断崖望去。“我们只是星河一粟，各自发着光芒，明灭，重复。但也由着引力而汇集相聚。”

萨菲罗斯说得缓慢轻柔，克劳德偷偷看着他月光下淡然的剪影，直到看到他转过头来，悄悄地收回视线，望向天空轻轻勾起了唇角，“引力吗？”

“相互排斥又相互吸引，多么美妙的关系。”萨菲罗斯直视着克劳德柔和的侧脸，“所以你并不孤单。”

我会一直在你身边——这句由对方说出过无数次的话闪过脑海，克劳德身体一顿，心跳不自觉加快，对于后面的话语，不知是期待还是害怕。

“人类总因缘由相聚，也因着缘由离开，既害怕孤独也害怕美好，多么有趣。”

听到这里，他突然舒了口气，但同时内心忍不住失落。

梦，终归是梦。错位的感情。而这一切的缘由，不过是……

“你为什么要加入神罗？”

“我想成为像萨菲罗斯一样，最强的战士……”心里的话脱口而出，他瞬间一愣，脸颊炸红，慌忙地转过身去本想说些什么缓解气氛，却在迎上对方带笑的眼神时，支支吾吾地说不清楚：“……不……我没有别的意思……”

明明只是普通的一句话，在当事人面前却显得羞耻又心动。气氛一下子变得尴尬又暧昧。到了最后克劳德只好站在那里，撇开了视线。

而萨菲罗斯只是浅淡一笑，“真是荣幸。”

听到这个回答，克劳德有点无措，他内心有点侥幸又有点怅然若失。

气氛一下子冷了下来，传来的只有窗外虫鸣。

萨菲罗斯向前走去，在擦肩时停了下来，手背不小心碰到他的手臂也不躲不闪，“明天的路程会很辛苦，早点休息。”

“啊嗯……”克劳德迟缓地回了一声，看着面前房门关闭。

他呆站在走廊上，看着窗外被夜风扰乱的树梢连绵起伏，手背上的余温还在，在触手可及的位置，是否能再勇敢一步……

如果能再勇敢一步……


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13

13、

第二天中午车辆停靠在实验所附近时，克劳德再次从座位上悠悠醒来。

“睡得好吗？”萨菲罗斯在旁边看着资料，问了一句

“嗯。”克劳德整理着装备，低头应了一声。他从昨晚到现在，都是无梦的睡得香甜，难得舒服，就像把最近的疲劳一扫而光。

“走吧。”

他们三人走到大门前，同行的队友直接去装通讯设备，克劳德与萨菲罗斯两人按着预定的计划，先去控制台查当时的监控记录。

旧址这边因为交接事宜快完成了，所以当时留守的人员除了最后一组科研人员外，也就只有几个警备队伍。

但是当天通讯断掉后，新址那边就没有再接到过任何报告。他们推测是事故发生突然通讯器损毁导致的。

但，他们进入后就没有再遇上一个人。此时大楼内只留下后备电源的灯光，物品大多都已经搬走了，剩下的都是作为废物准备处理的。

他们两人一路畅通无阻地走到控制台前，偏暗的房间内就只有主屏幕上还闪着神罗标记的亮光。

克劳德用手指摸了摸桌面，上面立刻划出了条白痕，这里很久没有人用过了吧。

萨菲罗斯直接在主电脑上输入了ID，屏幕闪过白光，很快便出现了“欢迎您回来”的字样。

“看来事故之后系统被重启过。”萨菲罗斯说。

“只是爆炸主系统一般不会受到影响，除非……伤到了核心。”克劳德不解，他们进来前就在外面绕了一圈，大楼外观没有异常，进来后也没有看到什么灾难的景色，照理说，爆炸没有想象中大。

“如果某个地方需要被完全封锁，主系统就会休眠节省电量。”

克劳德略带疑惑地看着萨菲罗斯，而萨菲罗斯只是盯着屏幕的修复进度条没有说话。直到进度条走到100%，周围的小屏幕一个个闪着雪花亮了起来。

克劳德看了一圈渐渐变得清晰的屏幕，他皱起了眉头，所有监控上没有一个人影，甚至没有任何的怪异，到底那些人去了哪里呢。

这时萨菲罗斯说了一句：“看来我们要找的，不是上面。”

之后他输入了自己的指纹和秘密口令后，墙上一半的监控都跳动着红色的“no signal”字样，而唯独留下的几个也变得有点模糊不清。

克劳德认真看着，但越看越不对劲，那几个屏幕上火灾的痕迹很是明显，边角位还有不少破坏了的培养舱。

“这是地下秘密实验室的画面，当时的报告只说是地下二层，但其实，是地下三层发生了意外。”萨菲罗斯调出了大楼完整的设计图。

克劳德看着画面回忆着当时资料上的设计图，那时地下只显示了两层结构，看来第三层只有拥有高阶别ID才能发现。

“当时的监控录像呢？”克劳德问了一句

“只有三条。”萨菲罗斯指了指前方，克劳德顺着看着主屏幕上的画面。

“BOOM！！”一声巨响，烟尘四起，画面颤动了一下，士兵们带着工具往后方大门冲去，一个人影突然占满了屏幕，“我们这边出现了爆炸，请……吱————”突然一个尖锐的电流声，画面变得花白。

再亮起时，已经换了地点。

“样品N241-5的隔离期还有多久？”一个穿着白大褂的研究人员拿着资料问着坐在电脑前的人。  
“两天，两天后就送过去。”  
“他的数据很不对啊……要不再观察一下吧。”  
“不行，这批要快点……”  
“博士！快离开！”突然几个士兵冲了进来拉着两人迅速跑出了屏幕范围。

随后一声爆炸伴随几声悲鸣。  
画面跳动几分再次换了个场景。

几个绿色的培养舱并排着里面有些模糊的影子。

“资料确认，开始移送。”一个士兵走进画面按下了培养舱上的开关。  
“不对劲！！他还能动！！快离开！”  
“警备队呢！”

“砰！！”玻璃碎裂一地，里面的物体冲了出来直接扑在了士兵身上、尖叫，枪声，画面瞬间亮起了红灯，随后信号再次切断。

屏幕一片漆黑，映出了克劳德木然的表情。实验室，他呆了一年，既熟悉又不愿回想，虽然当年是自己的选择，但那里并没有好的回忆……

“实验吗？”萨菲罗斯说着“看来找到原因了。”

“实验体逃出，所以主系统把那边封锁了吗？”

“下面有个隔离区，如果有人活着应该都在那里。做好准备，下去吧。”

克劳德转身对着萨菲罗斯点了点头。

之后他们搭乘专属的电梯来到地下三层大门。

“任务优先确认人员安全，之后清理所有实验体。”萨菲罗斯瞥了一眼认真听着的克劳德，突然道：“害怕吗？”

“啊？别开玩笑。”克劳德把手放在了背后的剑柄上，皱着眉头看着萨菲罗斯。

而萨菲罗斯只是报以一笑，把手放在手纹锁上，绿灯亮起大门缓缓打开。

地下三层由三个区组成，而隔离区在最后的位置，必须穿过前两个区域的连接走廊才能到达。

他们进入的时候，里面仍然闪着红灯，环境显得昏暗，四周都是培养舱，大部分已经被破坏，绿色的培养液滴落一地。而自动关上的大门上，全是刮痕和诡异的凹痕。  
克劳德放出触丝向四周试探，这个区域内除了他们两人，没有活物的感应。但幽深走廊后，却是另一个世界……

萨菲罗斯看了眼四周，便手执正宗缓步走向走廊，“接下来小心点。”

“是！”克劳德跟了上去。

正如所料，通往二区的走廊上遍布尸体，有士兵的，有研究人员的，也有一些不知名的残骸，正发着恶臭刺激着他们嗅觉。

他们一路走去直接打开了第二区域大门。然而大门刚打开，一股灰尘混合刺鼻的味道涌了出来。

不用多想，这里就是起火点。

两人掩脸咳嗽两声等稍微适应了点才走了进去。

经过大火的第二区域，留下的只有残骸，浑浊的空气，和被烧焦的尸体。  
克劳德直接放出触丝搜索，立刻感到了十余只活物正躲在暗处，他迅速把背后大剑抽出。

此时一个轻微的啪嗒声从萨菲罗斯右侧的试验台后传来。

他们转眼看去，瞬间一个影子猛地扑来，但还没靠近就被萨菲罗斯一个起手斩落了手臂。

它迅速弹开趴在地上，异型的三眼透着腥红紧盯着他们，紫黑的手带着尖锐的指甲划过铁皮，发出刺耳的声音。

克劳德做好攻势准备向前，此时对方一声嘶吼，四面潜伏的怪物一同袭来。

一轮短暂交战，场上的实验体已经倒了一半，克劳德用大剑砍下又一只攻上来的怪物头颅时，心中的疑惑越来越重。他的触丝能探出他们的精神波动，但精神攻击都不能奏效。这些怪物对精神攻击抗性都异常的高，到底这里在进行的是什么实验。

就在他思考的瞬间，头上传来一阵啪啦声，伴随“哐”的一声，通风管道铁网飞出，一堆怪物跳下来落在他旁边。

克劳德皱了皱眉，虽然他们都不难对付，但是数目多就是麻烦，他后退拉开些距离，挥剑准确砍下扑来的攻击。

突然一股如海啸般汹涌的精神力袭来，克劳德步伐一个踉跄，差点就被迎面击中。他心道糟糕，后脚用力迅速提剑站稳，而此时围着他的实验体却都往另一个方向看去。

而那边场上只有萨菲罗斯一人。

这就是萨菲罗斯战斗时的精神力场吗，锐利、狂乱、却收放自如……即使与对方做过多次训练，也无法抵挡的强势……

克劳德凝神加强着屏障，身边突然一阵咆哮，眼前的实验体全部直接往那边冲了过去。

嘶哑的怒吼冲击耳膜，但克劳德感到的却是那背后的颤栗和与生俱来的求生欲。

他想着帮忙匆匆跑了过去，隔了几米的距离只见萨菲罗斯左手挥舞正宗，重击、斜砍、横扫，剑刃寒光划过空中，凌厉又干脆利落。一阵哀嚎，场上就只剩满地尸骸，血迹斑斑。

而萨菲罗斯就静默的站在中央，任由鲜红的血液沿着刀刃滴下，在状如地狱的环境中，像修罗却不沉溺于杀戮，他只是毫无波动站在那里，正如身边的一切都与他无关。

克劳德一瞬失神，突然眼前闪过一个画面，萨菲罗斯就站在血海之中向他伸出手，嘴角微勾貌似说着些什么。

他直接愣在原地，直到对方抬头看了他一眼，才回过神来慢慢走了过去。

“后面就是隔离区了，”萨菲罗斯转身看着三区的走廊，提醒着：“不要掉队了。”

“嗯。”

三区的走廊同样血腥，残破的尸体只多不少，路上堆了很多闲置的筒形装备，裸露的电线闪过火花，头顶上断裂的钢筋突出，摇摇欲坠。  
克劳德跟着萨菲罗斯身后快步走着，为了避免偷袭，他一直放出触丝试探。

就在经过转角位时，突然触及到后方有异动，他疑惑了一秒，减缓步伐转身向那个角落走去。越过地上的杂物，只见一个穿着白大褂的瘦弱男人正抱头蹲着喃喃自语道：“……我不是自愿的！！别逼我！我不是自愿的！！”  
“喂，没事吧。”克劳德向前靠近。  
而男人只是用颤抖的声音重复着“别逼我！别逼我！我不是自愿的！！我不是自愿的！！”  
克劳德看他不能用言语交流，本想试着用触丝试探，然而那个男人却突然转头凶狠地盯着他，“为什么要逼我！！”  
克劳德瞬间退后两步，惊讶地看着面前男子肌肉膨胀撑破了皮肤，脊柱外凸，嘴角撕裂，长舌伸出嘴唇，唾液滴下把地板溶化。

人体实验吗？克劳德感到震惊，但很快便恢复了镇静。

他原本想抢先攻击，但实验体随手一挥便把身边的杂物向他掷去，他只好暂时往旁边躲闪，看准间隙冲出挥刀，然而庞大的身躯比想象中灵活，第一刀挥空落地。  
交互下来不过半刻，路上的杂物在身边飞过，已经把他与萨菲罗斯完全隔了开来。  
狭窄的环境不便挥刀，克劳德躲闪着砸来的杂物，在堆起来的位置跳起劈砍，直中对方肩膀。实验体一声痛呻，重拳砸来，克劳德矮身避开，两手紧握剑柄直接砍下对方一条腿。  
鲜血喷出染了一地，实验体直接倒下匐匍在地，克劳德上前想给他最后一刀，然而就在靠近时，实验体身体冒出缕缕白烟，逐渐恢复成人的样子。

克劳德愣了一下，把剑举起，就在此时裤脚却被对方拉着。

“求求你救救我！我不要再回实验室！我不要再回去那个地狱！为什么要逼我！我不是自愿的！”

那双黝黑的眼睛中透露着绝望与痛楚，让克劳德内心一颤，举起的剑无法落下。  
犹豫不过一瞬，眼前突然寒光一闪，一把长刀从背后把躺下的“人”完全刺穿。  
一切如慢镜头般展现，他瞬间瞳孔睁大，看着刀身缓缓抽出，扯着自己裤管的手就这样垂直落地。在最后那刻溅起的血液沾上了他的脸庞，留下的温度仍如人类般灼热。

萨菲罗斯直视着克劳德瞪大的双眼，向前靠近几分，右手半捧着他的脸，拇指描绘着脸上的曲线，轻柔地擦去他脸上血液，低声道：“不需要同情他们，士兵。”

脸颊上的微痒，让克劳德回了神。拉进的距离，让他陷入了对方莹绿色的眼眸中。此刻毫无躲避地四目相对，他才发现面前的双眸，如此陌生。

即使语言多么温柔，也到达不了眼底。

萨菲罗斯看着面前湛蓝的颜色恢复了些许神光，嘴角弯起了一个不易察觉的弧度，随后把手放开，留下了句“跟上来”便转身继续向前走去。

克劳德一怔，看着对方离去的背影，抬起脚想跟上，突然一个金属环滚到他脚边，碰到了他后又旋转几下落在地上。他弯身捡起看了一眼，上面只有一串看似毫无意义的数字——N241-9。这是个样本标记，他很清楚，因为他也曾拥有过。

最后克劳德把铁环收在口袋里，跟着萨菲罗斯走向了第三区域。

第三区直接就是隔离区，当他们打开门时，里面便传来一阵惊呼。

两人做了简短的解释，把被困人员放出来后，负责的博士把实情告诉了他们。

原来那天准备要销毁实验，但因处理不当实验体变异逃出，大肆破坏，还把其他实验体都放了出来。警备队与他们交战，最终触发了爆炸。大火迅速蔓延，二区被人为封锁，本以为自动防备系统能控制，但因爆炸监控出了问题，外面剩下的队伍情报不足下冲下来支援，那时破坏的线路已经影响了其他区域。最终主系统判断为高危状态需要隔离，所以把全部人锁在了下面。

听到这里克劳德问了一句：“这里在进行什么实验？”

博士看了他两眼，又看向了萨菲罗斯，最后得到确定的眼神后说了出来：“普通人的改造实验。”

“改造什么？”克劳德感觉隐约知道答案，他皱起眉头。

“改造哨兵实验，他们是最后一批数据。”  
“强制植入哨兵因子吗？”  
博士顿了顿，露出一个意味深长的眼神，没有回答。但克劳德从那双冷漠夹杂着疯狂的眼睛中读懂了一句话——为了人类利益这点牺牲可以忽略不计。

这时他才发现，神罗一直是冰冷的，在他们眼中实验体不过是一串数据，无关意愿。

当窥见那被掩藏的黑暗一角，内心的不认同感，让他想要反驳想要追问，然而话到嘴边都是苍白无力。他，终究是什么都做不了，也改变不了。

一些被忽略的答案呼之欲出，思绪在此刻变得凌乱，精神域内受到影响也变得不安了起来，此时身边原本嘈杂的声音变得遥远，自己如同与世界隔绝了开来。突然肩上传来一股力度，把他拉了回来。

克劳德下意识侧头看去，只见萨菲罗斯正微低着头看着他。

萨菲罗斯看着克劳德神思不定的样子，抬手撩过他耳后碎发，靠在他耳边用低得只有两人听见的声音说着：“小心点，不要陷入神游”

克劳德只感到耳边的皮肤在发烫，属于对方清冷的气息瞬间袭来，停留了几秒，又迅速的离开。

他一下子僵在了原地，直到对方拍了拍他肩膀向前走去，才如梦初醒。手不自觉摸上耳边，此时四周的声音再次清晰了起来，他动作一顿，有点慌张的往人群看去，当捕捉到一些回避的眼神时，才反应过来刚才是不是过于靠近了。

尴尬感蔓生，他突然不知如何反应。最后只好沉默地站在一旁。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14+版本2

14、

他们小队护送全部人员安全离开后就进行了实验体清理。那时克劳德第一次感到手上的剑原来如此沉重，而他只能麻木的挥动手臂，掩去内心的情绪。

回程的时候，他们再次来到了休息站内，老板仍是把顶楼留给了他们，住房的安排也没有改变。  
当天晚上，克劳德躺在床上，看着窗外星辰依旧，微风偶至，却没有了以往的心情。这两天他的状态都不太好，实验室的事情总让他耿耿于怀，感到有些情况脱离了轨道，但还没等他理清思绪，他的身体便再次出了问题。

他一开始完全不知所措，后来思来想去，唯一的可能就是受到了作战时萨菲罗斯精神力的影响，只是当时他并没有想到会如此严重，现在他的五感不仅再次失衡，精神域内再次出现波动，甚至身体也出现了一过性低热的状况。

原本他没有打算继续服用博士的药，但是现在他不得不改变想法。也幸好药物能暂时帮他缓解一下，只是后面药效越来越慢，压抑之后的下次发作也变得更加猛烈。

加上与萨菲罗斯之间发生的种种暧昧情愫，各种烦思杂想，更让他感到焦躁不安，不知不觉体温也随之升高，即使夜晚的峡谷气温偏低，也无法让他感到一丝凉意。

克劳德烦躁的转过身去，当看到床头柜上放着的白色瓶子时，他轻叹一声，最后还是从床上起来吃了颗药，拿起了衣服，跑去了公共浴室。

但让克劳德没有想到的是，这一层就三个人，他竟然就这么凑巧的在深夜里遇上萨菲罗斯。

此刻他就站在门边，看着热气氤氲，对方在雾气中露出半个身体，后背宽厚，肌肉均匀，纹理清晰，湿润的银发随意贴在肤上，上面白色的泡沫随着水流缓缓滑下，隐没在若隐若现的腰线下。

克劳德不自觉鼻息加重，喉头滚动，在萨菲罗斯转过头来前，迅速移开视线，慌张又低声的说了句抱歉，便匆匆走到最里面的隔间，紧紧把门关上。  
他扶着门把缓解着尴尬，但脑海内自动回想着对方转过来时略带湿润的眼神，脸颊禁不住发涨，刚刚压下的体温貌似又有上升的趋向，他迅速的调了冷水浇了自己一身。

突然外面传来“咔”的一声，他猜想是萨菲罗斯已经离开，不自觉松了口气。

冷水淅淅落下，渐渐把温度带走，缓解了他身上突如其来的燥热。等感到差不多的时候，他围上浴巾往回走去。只是地面有点湿滑，他只好低头小心走着，顺便想着回去后是否要加大药量。

他慢慢走到了更衣间门前，顺手一把把门拉开，然而在雾气散后入目的却是轮廓分明的人鱼线。克劳德愣了一下，视线沿着硬朗的腹肌向上越过胸膛，扫过凸起的喉结，直到看到萨菲罗斯似笑非笑的脸时，他身体僵硬的扶着门把站在了原地。

萨菲罗斯视线扫过克劳德此时呆滞的神情，半裸的身体肌肉紧绷，稍长的金发贴在耳边，多出的水液时不时沿着脸颊滴下，他突然挑了挑眉，说了一句，“味道很好”

克劳德听着这句没来由的话鼻尖下意识的嗅了嗅，然而飘来的只有洗发水浓郁的玫瑰香，而明明两人用的都是站内临时提供的用品，为什么突然此时来了这么一句。

萨菲罗斯看着对方懵懂的样子，笑了笑，说了句：“我回来拿点东西”，便往前走去。

克劳德反应过来稍侧身避让，此时属于成年男性的温度在擦肩时传来，他冰冷的皮肤再次升温，心跳也不自觉的快了起来。他突然一惊，想着还是回去再吃粒药吧，便匆匆往外走去，头发也来不及吹干。

黑暗中克劳德感觉自己站在一个斡旋之中，身体不断往下沉去，彻骨的寒意从脚底往上渗透，一股被吞噬的感觉压迫心脏，他猛的睁开眼睛挣扎，但刚把小腿抽离半分，下方突然伸出一只染血的手握紧了他的脚踝。

“啊？！”克劳德一惊，猛力挣扎。黑暗突然如雾般四散，瞬间把掩藏的东西显露了出来。

破碎的尸体堆积成山，扭曲的面容恐怖狰狞，血液层层渗下触目惊心，一声声哀嚎不绝于耳。

克劳德看着如此可怖的景色，朝抓着自己的尸体猛力一踢，迅速往后跑去，然而一个踉跄重心失稳跌坐在地。

他扭身看去，腐烂的尸体突然抽动着，不断匍匐着向他靠近。

克劳德迅速站起向后跑去，然而身体变得僵硬迟钝，没走两步已经被身后的物体拉着，再次跪到在地。

他用力推开靠近的尸体，此时哀嚎声就在耳边，他终于听清了他们不断重复的不过是一句话——“救救我”。

他只是愣了半秒，跪着的身体已经被尸体所淹没，绝望把他拉进深渊，内心一片荒凉，他用尽最后的力气把手向前伸出，就像期待着有谁能把他拉出困境。

就在身体完全被吞没时，他伸出的手突然被人用力一握向前拉去，身边的黑暗瞬间被光芒击破如碎屑般向后飘散。

时间就像在此刻变慢，他向前踉跄了几步，瞪大眼睛，瞳孔微缩，看着前方紧握着自己手的人，此刻银发飘洒，嘴角微扬，他低唤了一声“萨菲罗斯”，最后直直的倒在了对方怀里。

胸膛撞击瞬间，耳边不再是痛苦的哀嚎，而是对方踏实有力的心跳节律。他不自觉被这均匀的声音所迷惑，静静的靠在对方胸膛，直到身上侵袭的寒意被对方体温驱散。

亮堂的空间变得平静而温暖，突然发丝被对方温柔抚过，从头顶缓缓的传来一声“我会一直在你身边，睡吧，XXXXXXX……”

“啊”然而克劳德听不清后面的话语，他短促的呻吟一声，只感到暖意后一股违和的热度从小腹窜起，他身体软了下来，手脚开始发颤，只能扯着身前人的衣服才勉强站稳。

他痛苦的皱起了眉头，突然身边再次陷入黑暗，只留下他一人在灼热中挣扎，无法醒来。

房间内，萨菲罗斯看着安抚过后，再次躁动起来的人，默默的把放在对方额头上的手收回。原本他只是听到对方痛苦的呻吟而走过来查看，发现对方陷入噩梦之中便出手安抚了一下。

然而，结合度之间模糊的界限，还是让事情往不可预料的方向走去。

此时房间内已经填满了清新的橘子果香，结合热的情潮一触即发。然而萨菲罗斯就像没事人一般，静静的看着床上的青年汗液流出，身体挣扎，却如陷入噩梦中醒不过来。

“好吧”萨菲罗斯闭了闭眼睛，无奈的轻叹一声，他稍解开了青年的衣领，让他不那么难受，单手撑在床上，准备俯身再次用精神触丝强制按下对方的欲念时，衣服凌乱的青年突然伸出双手环上他颈项扑进他的怀里。

萨菲罗斯动作一顿，下意识的用手环上青年腰间，此时对方纤细的发丝扫过颈侧，灼热的气息洒在皮肤。胸膛相贴的姿势过分暧昧，但这种状似依赖的感觉，貌似还不错。

但这姿势只安定了几秒，意识不清的青年已经开始在他怀里扭动着，大腿甚至蹭过他的敏感处。萨菲罗斯原本想分出些精神力压制，然而侧头看到青年紧锁着的眉目和抿紧的唇，还有那无意识散出向他靠近的金黄色触丝时，他突然改变了主意。

他把黑色的手套脱下，双手半抱着青年，闭了闭眼睛。

此刻银白色的触丝从他身后伸出，柔和的接上那些游离的金黄色触丝。在两者完全融合渐变那刻，他低头靠近青年耳边，轻启薄唇缓慢的说着：  
“那让我来引导你”

这一切不过兴趣使然，随性而为。

\-------

克劳德再次陷入黑暗中，无法睁开双眼，体内燥热扰乱不安，身体无处着陆浮于空中，无力的四肢摆动着想要挣脱这煎熬的热度。

身体已经蒸腾很久，喘息间也带上热汽，然而蒸发的水液却带不走一点温度，堆积于体内的火炎灼烧着所有的理智，脑内已经糊涂一片，只剩下无助的欲求。

此时一双稍冷的手触碰他的肩膀，指尖上的薄茧扫过锁骨，他身体轻颤一下，舒叹一声，伸出双手向着抚慰着他的身躯靠近，如溺水般攀上紧紧不愿放开，任由对方的气息环绕，对方的手在身体游走。  
从利落的锁骨扫到起伏的胸膛，轻抚过流利曲线的腰侧，再在肚脐处稍做停留。再往下走时，他忍不住小腹一紧，轻哼出声。

游走的路线如流水淌过，麻痒的感觉从相触的皮肤传来，经由神经末梢无限放大，毛孔舒张散发热气，稍微舒缓了体内翻腾的炽热，他忍不住仰头吐息。

但过于温柔的抚摸更像是挑逗，深藏着的欲火更胜，身前的阴茎胀痛难解，他忍不住摆动着腰部，蹭动着那副身体，不顾金属的配件把他皮肤弄疼。

萨菲罗斯稍把紧紧抱着他的青年拉开，用手指优雅的为他解开衣服，然而只是刚把上衣打开，青年就再次忍不住扑进了他的怀里。他侧头看着衣衫半解的青年，挑了挑眉，最后一手半撑在床上一手环过对方比自己细一圈的腰，稍稍用力一个转身，后背半靠在床头的枕头上。

他按着青年撕扯着衣服的手，帮忙着把衣服脱下，刚解开那紧绷的裤头时，青年或者是嫌弃他皮衣碍事，双手突然用力撑在他的肩上把他挣开，以半坐在他大腿上的姿势，开始扒拉着他的衣服。

萨菲罗斯看着对方毫无章法的动作，突然勾了勾唇角，抓过那双作乱的手引到了眼前已经挺直的阴茎上。

他包着对方的手带动着上下撸动，金发青年就像突然醒悟般，双手本能的摆脱他的牵引以自己的速度套弄着，从根部到冠沟，借着掌心的灼热抚慰着自己的欲望，腰部就像还嫌不够似的向前挺动，轻挂在腰间的裤子慢慢滑下，把一切的景象都展现在面前的男人眼里。

萨菲罗斯就这样放任他在身上自慰着，在昏暗的房间内，借着外面月亮朦脓的光线观赏着青年难耐的表演。他第一次知道原来他并不反感这种行为，甚至想看更多。

无论是青年因欲望不能得到满足而摇动的腰线，脸上晕上的红润，胸前起伏的嫣红，还是顶端吐着津液却还是无法解脱的欲望，都透过他绝妙的视觉印在脑海。

然而这样单纯的抚慰并不能让结合热退却，很快饱受欲望折磨的克劳德已经没有了力气，单手撑在他腰上，弯着身体急速喘息，额上也出了点薄汗，让发丝黏在脸上。

萨菲罗斯看着身上已经疲软的人，突然大发善心的用手握着对方放在阴茎上的手上下抚弄。

克劳德双腿忍不住夹紧身下人的腰，手上的动作渐渐的跟不上对方的速度，单手变成双手撑在了对方腰间，背部如猫般弯曲出一个美丽的弧度，稍长的金发披散垂下，掩饰着那情欲的眉眼。

“啊……啊……”断续的呻吟传来，在寂静的房间内尤其清晰。

萨菲罗斯看着克劳德即使是在意识不清下，仍然轻咬嘴唇压抑着呻吟的样子，调笑了句“你还真是倔强，不过这样也不错。”

然而克劳德根本听不清他的话，只想着把浴火燃尽，不断摆动着腰，配合着节奏，把欲望送到对方手中。此时此刻他沉溺于快感中，甚至忽略了眼前变得危险的眼神。

萨菲罗斯紧紧的盯着他每一寸表情的变化，无论是偶尔蹙起的眉头，微张的嘴唇，还是眼角的红润都无比清晰。他借由着触丝传感，肌肉的颤动，很容易就掌握了克劳德的敏感点，在哪里用力，在哪里摩擦，在哪里轻柔抚过能让身上的青年起什么变化，他都一清二楚。

譬如手掌抚弄囊袋，克劳德总会瑟缩一下，只要用指腹在顶端打转，他总耐不住呻吟一声。

萨菲罗斯在各种试探中，尝出了不一样的快意，一切就像操控玩具般，他只想挖掘更多玩法，这么想着，他甚至抬起了空着的手抚上对方胸膛。

#“啊嗯……啊…………”呻吟声从唇边溢出，抚摸的感觉如蛇般危险又诱惑，想要避开又本能的靠近，任由欲望堆积。

*然而即使如何爱抚阴茎也无法射精，体内甚至莫名升起了一股空虚。

克劳德只好难耐的蹭动对方腰部，渴求更多，然而双手已经乏力，他直接瘫靠在萨菲罗斯身上。  
怀里的身体越发灼热，湿热的喘息直接洒在他的胸膛，萨菲罗斯很快便知道了对方的不满，他的手沿着尾骨向下，潜入翘起的裤沿，绕过紧致的臀肉，来到了已经湿润的后穴。

“啊……不……”难以抑制的呻吟响起，稍一紧绷的身体告诉着萨菲罗斯他来对了地方。

他用中指沿着外周轻柔的打转，挑拨着对方的神经，怀里每一次轻颤都从相拥的皮肤传来，一声声含糊不清的呻吟轻哼，他忍不住内心起了涟漪。

此刻绿如萤火的眼睛在黑暗中晶晶发亮，锐利而猛烈。他看着青年抓着自己衣服的手越来越紧，阴茎顶部粘腻的液体越发增多，他也没有想要折磨对方，趁着穴口变得松软，直接伸入了一个指节。

甬道里面更加湿润潮热，紧紧包饶的感觉甚至有着吮吸的错觉。但他手指毫不留情的撑开紧贴的嫩肉，向四周搜刮着，直到摸到一处突起。

“呜嗯……别……”克劳德瞬间紧绷，身体挺起想要逃避，然而被腰上的手紧紧拦住，他只能翘起了臀部以做抵抗，但这只是更方便对方的动作。

手指攻势越发深入，透明的水液沿着纤长的手指流下，麻痒的感觉爬上脊柱，身体染上一阵红潮，喉间突然漫起一股烧灼感，克劳德如饥渴般伸出红润的舌尖轻点过干燥的嘴唇。

黑夜挡不住萨菲罗斯如鹰般的目光，他的视线一刻也不想从青年难抑的表情上移开，但青年此刻低下的头颅让他稍有不满。

“抬起头来，克劳德”他的声音轻柔又诱惑，但触丝却带着侵占的味道直接渗进对方的精神域内。

果然不出一会儿，青年便按着他说的把头抬起，只是眼角混合了点湿意，表情少了灵气。但萨菲罗斯却多了分想要吻在他眼角的想法，而他也的确这样做了。

轻薄的嘴唇沿着青年的脸颊向下，来到挺直的梁骨，再看着那已经被咬得泛白的嘴唇，犹豫了几分，最后慢慢移开。

水液声混杂着喘息声在房内回荡，克劳德始终是经验不足，在对方前后的攻势下，再次被推到浪尖上，腰部颤动，双腿在床上前后摩擦，眼里带上了水雾，等待着至高那刻。

手中的阴茎抽动时，萨菲罗斯心血来潮直接用手指按在了铃口处，他看着青年一瞬痛苦呻吟，容隐而无措的神情，他竟忍不住的咬上了那微张的嘴唇，舌尖直接撩拨敏感的粘膜，勾着静待的舌头与之缠绵。

“呜……”呜咽声从唇边溢出，萨菲罗斯这才满足的拉开了些距离，把铃口手指移开，用手掌包饶顶部按揉几下。

克劳德身体抽搐着急促喘息，直到高潮那刻，他低伏在对方肩上压下呻吟，腰部紧张如绷紧的琴弦，直接射在了对方手心。

或者是结合热的诱导，也或者是青年过于诱人，手心中的黏腻竟然不让萨菲罗斯感到恶心。而此刻青年乖巧的依偎在怀里，甚至让他心头一悦，涌上一股完全的占有欲。  
身上的青年，无论是快乐还是痛苦，无论是欲望还是念想，都应该由自己给与。  
无论是身体还是精神，都理应由自己来掌握。

这个想法一旦产生，青年便烙上了自己的印记。

从未感到的愉悦充溢心头，讓他感到久違的有趣。他一把把对方翻转在床上，一手半撑在对方身上，双眼带着兴味看着带给他快乐的青年。

此刻那微张的嘴唇吞吐着湿热的气息，脸上的情潮还没退尽，他抬手抚上他的侧脸，手沿着喉结向下感受着青年喉间如猫喘的起伏。

白浊沿着他手指的动作，在青年的皮肤上留下一条湿润的痕迹，直到来到胸膛凸起时，青年身体瑟缩一下，从喉咙压出点音节来。然而明明只是简单的本能反应，在此刻却让他血液上冲，犹如战斗时濒临的快感在胸中炸裂，他突然发现， 他勃起了。

他本是自控能力极强的人，即使经过几次擦枪走火也毫无兴趣，却在明确了对方属于自己所有时，毫不犹豫的起了反应。

他的眼神越发深邃，游走在青年每寸皮肤，一手已经潜入对方半开的裤内，再次来到后穴上，期待着青年能带来更多的乐趣。然而房间内的热潮已经褪去，清淡的果木香气也随着夜风吹散，原本青年蹙紧的眉头也舒展了开来。

这时他才反应过来，原来这不过是一场假性结合热。

虽然两人能短暂的缔结联系，但此刻萨菲罗斯却失去了兴致，只因为他想要的不仅仅如此。

最后他敛了眼神，缓了一下，起身坐在床沿，看着即将醒来的青年有了别样的打算。

此刻身体得到了满足的克劳德转了转头，含糊的呻吟几声，眼睑颤动了几下，在微微张开时，模糊间几缕银丝飘过，但紧接着一声“睡吧，忘掉吧”，他再次陷入了睡眠。

萨菲罗斯定了定神，最后整理好一切，看着情潮退后，呼吸变得绵长的人，轻声说了句：“这次就算了。”

临走的时候，他转头往柜子看了一眼，带走了上面白色的瓶子，在关上房门瞬间，直接把它握碎在手心。

\-------  
克劳德醒来的时候，窗边落下了厚重的布帘，房内还是昏黑一片，他慢慢起身靠在床头，总觉得脑袋还有点恍惚，身体酸痛有点沉重，他试着回忆着昨晚的事情，只记得昨晚听着熟悉的声音睡下，之后……

在那之后……貌似做了个噩梦，但也像安然的睡了一晚。

脑里的记忆模糊不清，就在此时清风吹起了窗帘，外面炽热的阳光照进了房间，片刻后又被阻挡在外。

克劳德被这短暂的光芒惊醒，突然转头看去时间，原来现在已经接近中午。

他心里道了一声糟糕，匆忙带着行李冲出了房间。他原本打算直接跑去隔壁敲门，然而刚出房门，便看到了队友从楼梯下走了上来。

队友看到他惊讶了一下，“啊，你醒了”

“我们今天不是要回去吗？”克劳德有点焦急的问到

“是啊，但是长官说今天时间也不赶，等你醒了再出发”

“……”克劳德不解向四周望了眼，“萨菲罗斯呢？”

“今早有去旧址的车经过，长官跟他们回旧址了”

克劳德一顿，“旧址那边又发生事情了吗？”

“没接到信息，可能是别的任务，那不是我们能管的。“

克劳德看着对方无所谓的样子，便知道问不出更多信息了。

回程的时候，车速不急不慢，开得比较平稳，但克劳德还是忍不住的头晕，虽然昨晚沉睡后身体舒服了很多，五感也莫名平复了下来，精神屏障也较前稳定，但晕车还是晕车，过程还是那么难熬。

他试着再次靠在窗边入睡，但总是困扰于半梦半醒间。在再一次受不住睁开眼时，他瞥向了隔壁空着的座位，想着之前几次不再难受，会不会是因为萨菲罗斯在身边……

————————————  
从#号开始其实想要替换成版本2，更加适合人设和这样就就不需要二设了。但是写得不怎么好，所以放弃掉。下面就是废弃的版本2.

#“啊嗯……啊…………”呻吟声从唇边溢出，抚摸的感觉如蛇般危险又诱惑，想要避开又本能的靠近，最后只能任由欲望堆积，但就在攀上高潮那刻对方却突然慢了下来。

抛高后又无法着落的感觉，让克劳德难耐的蹭动对方腰部，希望对方能带动他再次攀上高处。

然而萨菲罗斯只是微笑的看着他无措又渴求的动作，指尖扫过颈侧，轻托着他的侧脸，用拇指擦去嘴角那来不及吞咽的津液。

脸侧的微痒，让克劳德下意识偏了偏头，然而只是扭过半分，就被对方捏着下巴扬起头来，完全无法躲避。他忍不住发出一声含糊不清的呻吟。而只是这一声轻哼，却让萨菲罗斯内心起了涟漪。

他用拇指描绘着克劳德下半唇瓣，看着上面一点点染上诱人水光，突然内心产生了别样冲动，他看着从微张的嘴唇吐出的灼热气息，突然把唇上的拇指伸入对方口中。

突入的异物，让克劳德下意识轻咬，然而脸颊上的力度阻止了他的动作。  
“乖一点”萨菲罗斯虽然这么说着，但轻咬的动作本不足为惧，甚至那手指上的微痛也让他兴奋有加。

他把拇指抽出换上两指时不时扫过贝齿，用指尖挑逗着柔软的舌体，用粗糙的指腹按揉着敏感的粘膜，感受着口腔内异样的湿热温度。

口腔内的动作富满色情，粘膜的微痒瞬间刺激着神经，让克劳德更加燥热，身体再次难耐的动作着，挺动着阴茎撞在身下人硬朗的腹肌上。

而萨菲罗斯看着青年含着他的手指，无法吞咽的津液沿着嘴角流出，呻吟无法阻挡呜咽出声，轻轻皱紧的眉头诉说着难受的时候，他内心竟然忍不住冒出了快意。

此刻他绿如萤火的眼睛在黑暗中晶晶发亮，锐利而猛烈。他手指模仿着抽插的动作，搅乱着青年的理智。

手指慢慢深入，甚至触及喉部的时候，青年反射性的吞咽一下，吸吮着他的手指，舌尖推拒着像是追逐又像是不舍，这些微小的反应就像羽毛般扫过他的心房，让他觉得更加有趣。  
就在青年皱起了眉头，脸颊涨红，难以忍受的时刻，他才像玩够似的慢慢把手指抽出。在抽离的瞬间，多余的津液拉成透明的丝线，最后断裂那刻沿着他的手指滴下。#


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：这章有虐。

15、

回来后，克劳德很快又投入了日常工作中，最近上头考虑到他去过旧址，还多给了他一个外出任务，去附近村落运送物质。

一开始这个任务让克劳德有点头疼，幸好最近便捷通道已经恢复，他不用再花长时间在车上，也多亏了这样的任务，让他对长途车程适应了点。只是明显的疲倦还是爬上了他的脸容，眼睛下的黑色越发浓郁，最后还引来了队友的关心。他总以“为了S级评定而努力”的理由搪塞过去，幸亏大家都知道这件事情，便没有多做怀疑。

毕竟他现在要做的事情被知道了，会引来很大的麻烦。

——  
昏暗的房间内，只有电脑屏幕发着淡蓝的亮光，克劳德此刻坐在床上目不转睛的扫过上面一份份的档案。

这些都是在旧址那晚，他趁着大家休息的时候，偷偷跑回大楼拷贝下来的资料。原本他只搜索改造哨兵相关的词条，但出乎意料的是，里面所包含的内容比想象中庞大，只是可惜当时时间有限，所以里面很多资料都并不齐全。加上文件加密方式，现在上面只会显示词条代码，要想知道内容，唯有不厌其烦的逐个点开慢慢查看。  
克劳德已经这样坚持了好几个晚上，不知疲倦的翻着这些晦涩难懂的资料。  
“因子培育实验”、“基因修改实验”、“精神体合成计划”……此时屏幕上五花八门的词条闪过，克劳德聚精会神一一看了过去，最后页面上“改造哨兵计划-N”的字样吸引了他全部的注意。

内心在此刻鼓动着，他凝了凝神，点开了上面的页面，瞬间一张张实验数据名单弹了出来。

“改造哨兵计划-N，实验对象：普通人。保密等级：高度”

克劳德仔细的看着上面每一行数据，最后视线停留在总结报告上“失败”的字样上。

“……身体能力增强，但无法控制精神域。容易变异，陷入躁狂症。……”  
“处理：销毁”  
之后的资料无一例外都盖上了作废和失败的红章。只是最后一页留下了一行：  
“方案修改意见：实行向导改造哨兵计划。”

克劳德顿时内心一紧，原来这就是他们的实验开端。他控制着颤抖的指尖往下走去，然而当他找到相关的字样时，文件显示损毁已经打不开了。

他突然泄了口气，感觉呼吸都变得重浊，原来一切都有根可寻，他从来就不是局外人。但失败品没有价值，下场就只有销毁……吗？

他就像在寻求着答案一样，手指迅速在屏幕划过，最后在一堆代码中找到了一个数字——N241-9。当屏幕上显示出那个求饶的“人”原本的模样时，他看着照片上有着宽厚笑容的人久久不能回神。

直到屏幕进入休眠，淡蓝色的亮光退去，房间再次陷入黑暗时，他嗤笑一声，实验体不过是代码，连名字也不需要留下。

他曾经也认为实验只是为了推动发展，一切基于自愿原则，他也选择了信任而通过实验有了现在的身份。但是，他们是不同的，这一批人，又或者更多更多的人，有多少是自愿又有多少是被强迫的……他不敢想象。

当初地下三层博士那个意味深长的眼神里，更多的是习以为常，或者这就是答案。

他在此之前从来没有想过自己工作的含义，只是如普通少年般向往着强大，然而当一切真相撕裂在面前，本以为的正义，不过是掩饰的借口，这还能……还能继续再虚伪下去吗……

回想当初顶楼上窥探到小队长的精神域，或者这就是根源。深藏的黑暗终将被揭秘，而现在他只有煎熬和迷茫。曾经听到过的那一声声对不起，原来都带着深深的刺痛。  
克劳德低垂下了眼帘，湛蓝色的眼睛变得隐晦，继续？坚持？还是退出……各种问题瞬间涌现，自责、愧疚压得他喘不过气，就在他快要窒息时，萨菲罗斯清隽的脸和永远毫不犹豫的姿态闪过脑海。  
那刻，他闭上了眼睛，大腿上的手握紧又放松，最终舒了口气——他从来，没有忘记来这里的目的。

16、

眼前强光闪过，克劳德骤然睁开双眼，发现自己再次手握大剑，站在了地下三层的实验室内。

周围仍然闪着警报的红灯，四周的培育舱全部破碎，原本绿色的液体变成血红的颜色从裂口流下地面。

克劳德不明所以，看着地面那些粘稠的液体蔓延开来，就快沾上脚边时，他慌忙的向后退去，但没走几步，脚后跟突然碰上硬物，他直接摔坐在地上。

然而“地面”比想象中柔软，他心中警钟大作，立马转身站起，惊恐的再一次看着那些破碎的尸骸向他匍匐而来。  
血泪从他们空洞的眼眶流出，哀鸣声伴随爬行的“刷刷”声传来。

梦境再一次重叠，黑暗将一切吞噬，被淹没的痛苦与绝望再一次在心底滋生。然而这次他手上握上了剑，只是他的双手控制不住的颤抖着……

“救救我”“救救我”“请你救救我”……求救的声音清晰的充斥着整个空间，就像是直接在他脑内响起的一样，他难受的掩上耳朵，然而还是无法摆脱。

他握剑的手紧了又松，右脚下意识的向后一步，然而就在这时他感到裤子被扯了一下。他向下看去，只见那个曾经向他求饶的男人，再次躺在他脚边，抬起那双痛苦而绝望的黑色眼睛，说着同样的话——“救救我”

“呃？！”克劳德一怔，下意识把剑举起，然而曾经看过的那个憨厚笑容闪过脑海，让他僵在了原地，握紧剑柄的双手紧绷着，即使挥剑的动作刻在他身体里，划过弧度只需一秒，但他还是下不了手……

心跳鼓动，思绪不断在摇摆，这一瞬间，他想做的只是把手伸出，即使他知道这是一场梦，一切都不可挽回。

然而当他下定决心向前伸手时，躺下的人已经消失不见，只留下他僵在半空的动作。

他惊讶的抬起双手，反复看着自己颤抖的手心，那上面不知什么时候已经沾满了血液，鲜红的颜色沿着手腕流下。

此刻周围的空气都变得厚浊，血腥的味道刺激着鼻腔，他僵硬的站在原地，急速的呼吸着，无法移开视线，就像陷入了自己的世界般，即使追赶着他的尸堆离他只剩一步，也毫无所动。

就在这时一个熟悉的声音突然出现在耳边：“你不需要同情他们。”

“？！”一只带着黑色皮套的手从后方握上了他颤抖的手腕，熟悉的气息半拥着他的身体，直到对方的心跳声从背后相贴的皮肤传来。

四周突然陷入寂静，尸骸完全消失，取而代之的是一个完好的培养舱突兀的出现在正前方，一个模糊的人影浸泡在绿色的液体里。

克劳德错愕的看着，此时身后的人抬起另一只手缓慢的遮挡着他的视线。

“不需要悲伤，不需要痛苦，把全部都交给我吧”如大提琴般浑厚的声音，带着催眠的味道，让他看着前方的眼神开始变得涣散。就在最后视线被完全遮盖的时候，他终于从指缝间窥见那“人”的样貌——那就是自己。

克劳德突然惊醒，看着四周摇晃的车厢，才想起来现在还在回新址的路上。他稍微松了口气，背再次靠在车厢壁上，抬起手掌，看着有点破损的手套，不自觉出神。

其实手上除了些许灰尘并无他物，但他总感到粘腻感犹在，正如手上沾过血液，便不会再次干净，即使你如何擦拭，也无法改变事实。

实验室的梦已经不是第一次了，无论他如何掩饰，矛盾都早已埋藏于心中，无论几次都会再次现。做过的事情，无论是知情还是无知，都洗脱不了罪名。

他想逃避的事情，否认的心情，重复又重复在梦境中展现了出来。  
这样真的是正确的吗？他……不知道……  
或者接下来他只能痛苦、愧疚的继续下去，向着自己一直认定的目标向前走去，又或者他在等待着某人给与答案。正如萨菲罗斯总会在危急关头如英雄般，把他拯救。

但最后那句“不要同情他们”总是飘过脑海。即使是梦中，他完全看不见对方的表情，也能感到话语背后的无情。

就算是现在，他还是能忆起战场上萨菲罗斯那双洞悉一切的眼睛里，盛满的冰冷。  
他从来没有对他产生过怀疑，但……不用同情吗？  
即使语气如平日般温柔，但却陌生得无法接近，又或者他从来就没有真的靠近过对方。

想到这里克劳德突然顿了一顿，忍不住自嘲一笑，他一直以为的亲近，或者从来就没有与对方缩短过距离，更不用说走进对方的内心。

他眼神飘向远方，原来他对他，仍然一无所知……

*

但无论他如何迷茫与犹豫，这趟车最终还是停在了工作大楼广场中央。他跟随队友，脚步轻浮的走下了车，此时正值正午，但外面天空却阴沉一片。

这时克劳德没有多想，他只想快点汇报好工作，早点结束这趟意外耗费了十天的运送任务。

当他在办公室找到长官做完报告后，长官只是点了点头，说了句“辛苦了，去休息吧。”便挥了挥手让他们离开。

但等到克劳德准备打开门时，他突然想到什么似的喊停了他，“哦，对了，克劳德，这几天有你的讯息，记得去查收。”

克劳德原本想回宿舍，但听到这句话后，他放在门边的手顿了一顿，突然内心产生了很不好的预感。他急冲冲的道了声谢便往通讯中心走去。

新址这边以防信息泄露，一直对通讯都会采取一定的监控管理。经过检查的信息，一般都会及时通知收件人，但这次的任务地点十分偏僻，他们联系不上克劳德，只好暂时扣留了他的信件。

当克劳德来到通讯中心时，管理员很快便找到了信件递给了他。  
“你有两封信件，一封是一周前收到的，一封是三天前收到的，请查收。”

克劳德低头看着信封，不由得紧张了起来，当初他离开的时候并没有给人留过通讯地址，也只有他妈妈会偶尔把信件寄到总部。但此刻信上陌生的字迹，就像预兆着什么似的，让他心绪不宁。

他简单道了声谢，没有留意到管理员脸上的歉意，直接转身离开。直到走到一个偏僻的角落，他迅速的把第一封信件拆开，只见清秀的字迹为他带来了噩耗。

“克劳德：  
好久不见。本来不应由我来告诉你，但……很遗憾为你带来这个消息，前天晚上，第七区出了事故，部分地区倒塌失火，造成居民受伤，包括……你妈妈在内……现在她在医院里生命垂危，请速回。  
蒂法”

信息很简短，但每一字一句都敲击着他的心房，克劳德拿着信的手颤抖不已，他急忙的打开第二封信，把希望都寄托在上面。然而……

“克劳德：  
不知道上次的信件你有没有收到……很抱歉告诉你，你妈妈，克劳迪亚她前天晚上已经……因为医院那边没办法联系家属，所以，我们私自帮她处理了后事，希望你不要介意……节哀顺变。还有你……你什么时候回来？  
蒂法”

克劳德脑内刹那空白，他反复的看着上面的内容，希望一切不过是个玩笑，但上面不断修改过的痕迹，可以确定写信的人已经斟酌了很久，更不用提那人从来都不会开这种玩笑。

克劳德身体不自觉颤抖，内心却比想象中镇静，他有条不絮的先去找队长请了三天假，收拾了行李踏上了回家的旅程。

*  
回到第七区的时候，已是傍晚时分，路上行人并不多，街景也没有很大的变化。克劳德走在回家的路上偶尔还能闻到一丝饭菜的味道。

一切比想象中安稳，就像什么也没有发生过一样。那是否，也能期待家门有人等待……

他一步一步的走着，希望着一切都印证他的想法，然而直到转到他居住的区域时，路上只剩残破倒塌的楼房，人烟的味道已经消失，只留下泥土和潮湿的味道。

他没有心思细看，只是一直向前走去，直到来到这个生活了十多年的家前，最后一点侥幸也完全被打破。

刚接到信息时，一切还没有真实感，直到此刻直面废墟，他仅有的冷静如玻璃般碎裂，冰冷与疼痛瞬间如荆棘把他缠绕，刺得他满身是血。

他来不及惊讶，身体已经向墓地跑去，锥心的疼痛如影随形，他慌张的向四周望去，在众多坟墓中寻找着自己熟悉的名字。最后他停在了一个新立的墓碑前，颓然无力。

他原本拥有的不多，而现在也终完全失去……原本还留有期待，直到亲眼所见，才会感到心脏的撕裂，失去的不会回来，逝去的只能逝去。他再也看不到她的笑容，她的关心，她的愤怒，她的叮咛。  
曾经他以为只要变强就能守护自己想要守护的人，然而还没等他成长起来，人已经不见了。如果以前多点细心，多点留意，是否就不会那么难受，是不是就不会如此的无力。

那现在到底还在坚持些什么……

原本心中还有点念想，现在留下的只有影子。母亲每一句嘱咐都变得模糊，每句唠叨都变得如此珍贵。一切曾经厌烦过的时光，原来都如此美好。

此刻眼里只有烧灼的感觉，泪水无法流出，但心中的悲伤如暴雨般倾斜而下，言语已经无法表达他的伤痛。

他就这样静静的看着，直到天空泛白，才动了动有点僵硬的身体，用手指擦去墓碑上的灰尘，以作道别。

他已经不想再等，等下去也毫无意义。他打算立马回去，至少那里还有自己熟悉的事物，熟悉的人……

临走时墓前的鲜花已经沾上了露水，他瞥了一眼，心想又欠了蒂法一份情了。

离开的时候他经过第七天堂——蒂法工作的地方，原本在夜里热闹的场所，现在也已经大门紧锁，他看了一眼，便继续向前走去，感谢的话也只能等下一次了。

清晨来临，街上路人多了起来，克劳德走过时，忽然眼前经过一位穿着褐色长裙的金发妇人，他内心咯噔一下，不自觉向前跟了几步，直到对方侧过身来。

他才发现……什么都不是……

他就这样站在路的中央，看着女人渐渐消失于街角，最终闭了闭眼，转身向车站走去。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 仍然带刀

17、

熊熊烈火在燃烧，身旁的楼房在坍塌。克劳德站在混乱中央，感到肺部焦灼，难以呼吸。

“克劳德……”一丝微弱的女声从火海中传来，“……救救我……”

“妈妈？！”他从恍惚中一惊，本能向前冲去，但身体动弹不得，手脚如同被锁链穿透禁锢在地上，他只能听着火焰噼啪作响，求救声越来越弱，徒然的看着火舌把一切吞噬殆尽。

红光在夜空中飘散火星，吹来的空气烧得他皮肤作痛。直到一切结束，留下的只剩灰烬与焦木……

紧锁的力量在最后那刻突然消失，他踉跄几步，慌忙向前跑去，然而无论他如何奋力奔跑，最后残留的痕迹也离他越来越远，直到消失不见。

愧疚与煎熬让他身体发麻，汗液代替了泪水沿着脸颊流下滴落在地，最后他恍然的停了下来，看着深处的黑暗，双目无神。

无法拯救，无法重来，留下的悔恨埋于心间，最后长出的枝丫把他锁紧，身体里只有无力与空虚……

“你无法保护别人，甚至连自己也保护不了。”萨菲罗斯的声音再次在耳边响起，在他迷茫的时候抛下橄榄枝。

“把全部交给我吧，克劳德。”

这一刻他竟然有些心动，那声音如同恶魔的耳语，诱惑而让人沉沦，是否完全交托就能不再痛苦，是否这样就……

但，不对劲。

克劳德一下子惊醒，难受的咬紧了牙关，用手按住额头缓解着阵痛，此时萨菲罗斯的话仍然萦绕耳边。  
——把全部交给我吧

这句熟悉的话，他听过不止一遍，在他最后想要点头答应那刻，记忆中的画面再度重叠，他原本以为是实验室内的对话，然而闪过脑海的却是相拥时，传来的模糊语句。

记忆的错乱让他察觉出了异常，但……这是什么时候的事情……是否有什么重要的内容被遗忘了……

然而无论他如何搜刮记忆，也一无所获，那段内容，就像被刻意删除了般，只要尝试回想便会带来疼痛。

克劳德不由得心惊，甚至怀疑最近是否受到过精神攻击，被人在记忆中埋下了陷阱。想到这个可能性，他立刻集中精神，进入精神域内探察，然而里面除了他自己带来的摇动，并无任何异常。

他皱紧了眉头，感到一切都不对劲，但却不知道问题出在哪里。他回想着梦中一幕幕时常变换的画面，才发现原来那里清晰的永远只有一人，难道……他突然一愣，下意识的摇着头，是真的是假的，还是只是他的捏造，他根本分不清楚。  
“叮——叮——”  
房间内的闹钟按时响起，打断了他的沉思，他偏头看了一眼，只好暂时把问题放下，收拾好一切往资料室走去。

毕竟他还有问题需要解决。

*

虽然这么说，但以克劳德现在的权限肯定是查不出什么的，所以他一直在等待机会，甚至愿意私下无偿帮别人顶班，换取更多的接触时间。

他等了又等，直到今天大楼内设备检修，中途出了问题需要整层楼疏散，他终于逮住了机会，趁着博士在资料室内打开的权限没有关闭，快速的把“向导改造哨兵”的资料调了出来。

“……身体能力增强，但精神域受到损伤，无法凝聚精神体……部分人员陷入昏迷……”  
“结果：失败”

前面的信息与之前改造哨兵的报告差别不大，在一连串失败的红章后，唯一不同的就是“处理：待定”  
克劳德疑惑的继续往下看去，直到翻到他的报告时，停了下来。

“……向导体质显露……与萨菲罗斯匹配度高，作为哨向结合研究对象，移交实验项目……继续追查”

看到这个熟悉的名字让克劳德皱起了眉头，内心一紧，他看着上面的更新日期，原来就是他去找博士的那一天……

他快速的翻看着后面几张附带的资料数据，瞬间感到所有的信息串联了起来。为什么总有一股违和感，为什么他们突然改变了态度，为什么无形中把他与萨菲罗斯凑在了一起，原来一切不过是安排，实验的过程，待观察的对象……

他突然明白那两个“待定”的字眼，不过是价值的标注。实验品终究是实验品，可以利用的资源，也是可以随手丢弃的物品。在他们的眼中，人到底是什么……

如果与萨菲罗斯之间的关系，不过是哨向的实验，那么……他的理想，他的努力，对他们来说，不过是……不值一提。

克劳德忍不住自嘲一笑，低头看向自己手心。原来他奋不顾身的后果，只是换来被利用的结果。

不仅是他，就连萨菲罗斯，也不过是任人摆弄的棋子。或者这里从来需要的都不是人性，而是只懂听命行事的傀儡。

一直以来的坚持、迷惘、煎熬……现在剩下的只有愤怒与不甘。他握紧着拳头压制住双手的颤抖，指甲刺入肉中的疼痛让他维持着冷静。

此刻头上疏散的警报已经停止，他深呼吸几下，看着屏幕上“哨向结合”那几个字，心想着是时候去找博士一趟了。

18、

再次坐在医疗室时，克劳德竟比想象中更加冷静。他看着对面博士拿着他体检报告掩饰不了的笑容时，身体稍微向前倾，状似紧张的问到：

“有问题吗？”

此时博士还在左右对比着数据，听到这个问题，抬头分了个眼神给他：“你们去旧址的任务报告我看过了，途中有发生过不适吗？”

“没有。”克劳德看着对方沉浸的样子，如常的回答道

“新配的药吃了吗？”

克劳德迟疑了一下，声音低了点：“……嗯”

博士感到他有点异常的态度，挑了挑眉，抬头看他：“有过五感过敏、低热、烦躁的症状吗？”

克劳德只是与他对视着，没有说话。

而对面的博士却突然展露了个和善的笑容，“这些都是可能的副作用而已，不要太担心。”说着还从身后的柜子里，拿出了另外的药片放在他的面前，“这些是新的，如果有不舒服，就吃一粒吧。”

克劳德看了一眼，急忙地收进口袋中，目光移到桌子上的报告表上，再次问到：“这些数据，没问题吗？”

博士看着他有点慌张的神情，更加确认任务中途发生了些什么，不自觉多加了点耐心，“这些啊，”他把两份报告推到克劳德面前，指了指左手边那张，“这是你这次的体检数据，隔壁那张是上一次的数据，两次对比你现在稳定了很多，一切都在正常范围内，你也没有什么不适，身体应该是习惯了。”

克劳德点了点头，状似无意的指着被病历压下的另一份报告：“那份是？”

博士眼神闪烁了一下，才慢慢把报告抽出，“哈，这份是精神域图谱，你看，金色的网状丝线，很漂亮吧。”

克劳德认真的看着，不自觉蹙起了眉头，这种图谱他在查档案的时候看过，虽然当时不明白它的意义，但是那时上面的丝线并没有现在看到的干净利落，更何况这上面还少了一些黑块和扭曲的地方。这很明显是他们做了手脚。

“你不要担心那么多，你的精神域很稳定，而且还有在成长的趋向，”博士看着他专注的神情，用笔尖沿着图谱上有序外展的丝线划过，“你之前的问题主要是精神域与身体成长不协调造成的，只要之后多跟进就好了。”

克劳德抬起头，看着博士志得意满的笑容，直觉告诉他对方并没有说谎，只是……里面到处都透露着违和感。但他也明白到对方已经对他做好了防备，看来这次已经套不出更多的话来了。

最后他只好点了点头，默默的坐在凳子上，听完对方让他定时来检查的叮嘱后，便离开了医疗室。

*  
博士听着门外脚步声走远，转身对助手使了个眼色。助手会意，立马把桌面上的假报告收下放上了真正的图谱。

对比之前的图谱，这次金色的图谱上黑色的模块已经完全融合，形成了一圈向中心逐淡的黑晕，向着主干层层浸染。

“一般这情况图谱主人神志、记忆早已受损，甚至还可能被对方控制。而且图谱上都会留下明显的损伤，跟他类似的都是被敌人攻击后的精神域图谱。”博士指尖敲了敲桌面，喃喃自语道，“但他的图谱上没有新的损伤，甚至陈旧的伤痕也在慢慢愈合。”

“之前实验遗留的伤痕在愈合？”助手盯着报告的双眼瞬间发出精光，兴奋的说：“这可是很重要的新数据啊！”

“不但如此，他的精神域在这种情况下还在扩张，假以时日必定会有更大的突破。”博士停顿了一下，继续说道，“但是也要看他能否抵挡得了萨菲罗斯作为黑暗哨兵的精神力侵蚀。”

“可能不是超过90%的匹配度，还帮了他一把？”助手想着之前那些比克劳德匹配度还高的向导，叹了口气，“可惜之前的实验全都在初步接触就失败了，并没有可以参考的数据。”

“匹配度只是让他更容易感应，并不会增强他自身能力。更何况对萨菲罗斯来说，匹配度根本不会构成侵蚀他人精神域的障碍。”博士身体前倾，双手交叠撑在了桌面上，疑惑道，“只是安排他们单独出了个任务，就能达到这种成果，中途肯定发生了什么……”

“难道是因为哨向结合吗？……不对，他们的图谱也没有这么和谐。”助手越发不解，克劳德图谱上的丝线被黑色遮盖的地方越来越多，但鎏金的颜色却没有减淡半分，甚至越发耀目，看似对立争斗的双方却又奇妙的浑然一体。

“哨向结合……”博士突然嗤笑一声，“看他的反应应该还没有经历过真正的结合热，他之前甚至连哨向接触的共鸣反应都不清楚，还以为是病了，对结合热多半也是一知半解。”

“就算克劳德没这方面知识，萨菲罗斯也不会不知道的吧……”

听到这句话，博士动作一顿，突然想到什么似的瞪大了眼睛，催促着助手把前几个月的数据都找出来，按时间顺序放在桌面上。

他重复又重复的扫过这些图谱，突然笑出了声，“哈哈哈哈，可能也只有他懵然不知，萨菲罗斯早就出手了！”  
“啊？”  
“你看他的图，那些黑色模块的出现都很有规律，就像按部就班，等到他松懈下来就攻陷进去。对比之前那些人，可是温柔了不少啊。”博士说着，用笔把黑块的位置连了起来。  
助手在一边看着博士笔尖的动作，只见原本杂乱的黑色斑块最终连成一线，如蛇行般盘挂在金色的枝丫上，最后又在靠近边缘时晕散了开来。此刻一切清晰了起来，一些原本看似无心的安排，原来都是在伺机而动。  
“但是……”助手皱了皱眉，疑惑道“萨菲罗斯……没必要这么做吧。”

“唯一的解释就是有利可图。”博士斩钉截铁的说，“我们的计划他大概是知道了，怪不得他私下那么照顾‘新人’，原来是这样，他也是在增加接触机会……”

助手看着博士又开始习惯性的自言自语，说了句“……或者只是想试探我们在计划什么？”

博士想了想，摇一摇头，“可能性不大，之前他就已经登入过资料库调查克劳德了……甚至可能已经探知过克劳德的精神域了。”  
“但是他是哨兵，并不能像向导那样容易进入其他精神域吧……”  
“你不要忘记他是黑暗哨兵，而且只是探知，再给予诱导融合，加上他们之间的匹配度，只要多加一点掩饰，就不会有人发现，当事人可能只会以为是幻听、错觉、梦境……”博士转了转笔尖，皱起了眉头，“而且上面的人一直想要控制他，他一直对我们都有所防备，肯定是做了什么手脚。”  
助手一惊，“既然这样他为什么还要继续在这里卖命？”  
“大概是没必要吧……你以为我们以前做的他都不知道吗？更何况这种实验不是第一次，以往他都吝啬于花时间应对，但这次……看来他也在计算些什么，又或者克劳德有他想要的东西……”  
“但是……”  
博士看着他没出息的样子，骂了他几句，接着道，“你也不要那么害怕！上面的人都是我们这边的！而且这些小动作他根本不会放在眼里……”  
“可……”  
“没什么可不可是的！”博士横了他一眼，“既然这样，我们动作只能比他更快！！克劳德比我们想象中更适合这个实验，继续跟踪肯定有收获，千万不要跟丢了！”  
“……好”  
“跟上面联系多让他们多搭档出任务，或者直接在萨菲罗斯身边找个工作位置吧……”  
“……嗯”

*

里面的对话还在继续，然而他们不知道的是，克劳德并没有走远，一直站在角落里，利用敏锐的听觉、触丝探知里面发生的一切，无论是椅子移动的声音，还是笔尖划过的声音他都一清二楚。

但现在，他已经无心再听，一下子了解的“真相”，冲击着他所有认知，原本带着的满腔愤怒，现在更多的是撕裂般的疼痛。

肮脏的背后从来都不知道有多少黑暗在等待发掘。他自以为唯一熟悉的归所，也不过是恶魔的囚笼。曾经以为的真相，不过是冰山一角。  
但他一直深信黑暗无法把他打败，因为他内心有着信仰。他全心全意相信着萨菲罗斯，所以无论多么艰险，他都心存信念。

然而一切最后还是被手机屏幕上查到的信息完全打破：“哨向反应：即匹配度高的哨向间互相感应，伴随出现的一些躯体感觉，如燥热感、触电感、自控力降低等……”

原本不想相信，但触丝的回传可以确认他们没有说谎。加上所有的信息都在一点点印证着博士的话，无论是接触时触电的感觉，五感的失常，还是……梦中的联系，记忆的错乱，他曾经有过的怀疑，最终都与信息融成一线。

或者他不应该全信，但无论自己如何否认，真相也往着崩溃的方向走去——他唯一的精神的支柱在崩塌。

疼痛到麻木的感觉，让他垂下了眼帘遮挡着布满落寞与伤痛的眼睛，背倚着墙壁无力滑下。

他从来没有想过，原本只是一些常识，却能让自己陷入迷局。原本以为只是组织的利用，最后利用的……只有自己。

他心存侥幸的想要继续相信，但内心的信任已经动摇不定，只是欠缺轻轻一推，便会断裂摔下粉身碎骨。

但他已经不想再想，说他想要逃避也好，想要保存对方最美好的形象也罢。他只知道这里不能久留，不想继续成为实验的办法，只有离开……


	11. Chapter 11

20、

之后克劳德便不敢再睡，直到天亮闹钟响起的那刻，他直接走出了大门，往货仓走去。

他来到的时候，一同前来的长官在跟村长交谈着什么，克劳德向他点头打了声招呼，便等在了车旁，直到另外两名队友就位，便开始了最后装车的工作。

一名队友在驾驶室内控制着拉杆，而克劳德拿着钥匙和剩下的那个队友负责站在车旁，以防万一。

车辆运作的轰隆声响起，克劳德站在一旁看着小型集装箱倾斜着缓缓的装上托架，就在平稳安放，锁扣发出“咔哒”一声时，他精神域内突然闪过一阵锐利的刺痛，有什么东西在涌入他的脑海。  
他反射性的用手扶着额头，此时一声低微的声音在传来，“救救我……”  
“啊？”他讶异一声，往四周望去，只见长官此时还在跟村长攀谈，而本来站在集装箱另一侧的队友正向车头跑向。

“救救我。”声音再次传来，克劳德视线迅速从破旧空无一人的仓库移开，转到了身侧集中箱上。

他鬼使神差的把手贴在了后门上，此时脑海中闪过一个漆黑的身影躺坐在地，向他伸过手来，说着：“救救我。”

克劳德一惊，马上把手缩回，后退了两步，双眼错愕的盯着紧闭着的后门。

他回想着这次列表上标记的是回收玻璃器材，但……克劳德皱起了眉头，探出触丝，却在靠近的时候就感觉到了干扰，这是屏蔽装置惯有的频率。这不对劲，普通的器材根本用不上这些高级装置，这里面一定有问题。

克劳德没有犹豫，直接向前一步用，用钥匙把门打开的瞬间，一丝冷气泄出，门后的铁门紧锁，几个精神虚弱的人正蜷缩着靠坐一起。

在外面光线照进那刻，靠着车厢侧的女性，微微睁开眼睛，当她隐约的看到站在门前的人影时，挣扎着爬起扶着铁门向克劳德伸手，虚弱的说着：“求求你帮帮我……”

克劳德僵硬的站在门边，看着女人带着渴求的眼神向他靠近，但就在指尖快碰触到他的时候，对方眼睛突然瞪大，露出了害怕又惊讶的神情，狼狈的向后退去。

克劳德下意识向她伸手，然而女人此刻更加惊慌，向后缩着手脚猛的摇头。

“你在做什么？！”长官严厉的声音从身后传来，克劳德还没来得及反应就被人拉着肩膀往后退去，瞬间“砰”的一声，面前的门就在他眼前再次紧闭。

“你知道你在做什么吗？！”长官用力拉着克劳德肩膀让他转过身来。

克劳德猛的把肩上的手甩开，“我们到底在运送什么？！”

“这些你不需要知道！”长官看着克劳德突然的强势，皱起了眉头。

“新一批实验物品？”

克劳德语句看似疑问，但更像肯定，长官不由一愣，眼神闪烁一下，迅速端起架势警告道，“你只需要按规定做事！”

但那些微细的动作没有逃过克劳德的眼睛，看来长官对这一切都知情，那之前的那些运送任务……克劳德不由得冷笑一声，既是自嘲也是讥讽：“真差劲。”

长官瞬间被激怒，扯着他的衣领，斥道：“不要忘记自己的身份！士兵！”

只是一句话便让克劳德身体一怔，他突然明白到刚刚女子为什么惊恐的退开，只因为他还穿着神罗的衣服，士兵的衣服。在她眼中，他们都是一样的人，一样的加害者……

此时另外两个队友听到情况不对，从车头跑了过来，担扰的问到：“没事吧？”

长官看了他们一眼，再转头看着克劳德沉默的神情，以为他已经开始反省，便一手夺过他手上的钥匙，冷哼了一声，“这次的事就算了，不能有下一次，反正你也没办法反抗。”

说完也没有等克劳德回答，便往车头走去，向其他队友说着，“准备回去了。”

队友视线在长官与克劳德身上晃了一下，向长官低声问道：“他……没事吧？”

“哈，不自量力而已，能有什么事，最后还不是只能跟我们回去。”长官轻蔑一声，步伐一刻没停。

是的，克劳德很清楚他做不到什么，但他做不到助纣为虐，也做不到跟他们回去。即使这途中危机漫布，困难重重，他都不会、也不能回去。

但此刻口袋里的戒指还磕得他生痛，他很明白自己接下来要做什么。如果车厢内的人都还没被实验，那或者还有得救。最后，他沉着脸跟着队友上了车。

*

坐在车上时，他还在考虑着方案，现在以一对三的状态，他必须谨慎，  
最恰当的时机，就是峡谷那个经常有怪物徘徊的地带。  
只是昨晚一夜未睡，加上晕车的坏习惯，还是让他精神有点恍惚，他揉了揉眼角，闭上眼睛，不自觉把手伸入裤袋中握紧了戒指，利用凸起的棱角刺激手心，来保持集中。

车辆稳定行驶着，风声、引擎声都有着规律，就在他们来到峡谷的时候，克劳德突然睁开双眼，几只变异鼠就在此时突然窜出，驾驶中的队友一个转弯急刹，车就这样停靠在了悬崖边缘。

长官看着围上来的变异鼠，迅速让大家做好迎战准备，在开门下车那一刻，克劳德眼睛扫过身后的装备箱，一抹亮光闪过他湛蓝色的眼眸。

变异鼠对他们小队来说并不难对付，只是这次数量有点多，而他们又靠近着悬崖的位置，所以还是花了一点时间。

而战斗结束那刻，克劳德就站在了队友们后面的位置，他乘着身边的队友松了一口气时，直接用手上刚拿到的电击棒敲在了身边的两名队友颈上。

在正前方的长官察觉不对转身防备瞬间，克劳德已经抬手用电击棒敲在他手背把武器打落，一个反手在他下巴上重重一击，长官还来不及惊呼，便已经向后倒在地上晕了过去。

克劳德看着晕过去的三人，迅速用绳子把他们绑着，从他们身上搜出了钥匙，把后车门打开。

当光明再次从门缝照进集中箱时，里面的人已经因为刚刚的动静而完全清醒，现在正颤抖着抱作一团，畏惧的看着门外背光的黑色影子。

克劳德手上动作一愣，随即把门完全打开，侧过身站在一旁，避开了他们惊慌的视线，看着来时的路说了句：“走吧。”

里面的人面面相觑，一脸警惕不敢乱动，就像害怕外面会是更大的陷阱。

“沿着那边的路就能回村里去。”克劳德用余光看了他们一眼，再催促一句：“乘他们还没醒，快点走。”

这时他们才反应过来，匆忙的往外跑去。

克劳德回过头准备离开时，却发现刚刚求救的女子停在了他的面前，皱着眉头，嘴唇半开欲言又止。

“有什么事吗？”克劳德停下了脚步，平静的看着她。

而女子只是表情复杂的抬头看他，最终点了下头，什么也没有说，便向其他人跑去。

而克劳德站在原地愣愣的看着她离开的背影，一直以来沉寂的内心，却恢复了点温度。

那个点头可以是认同，也可以是道谢，在他们眼中他的角色或者并没有改变，但至少，这个微小的动作让他愧疚难受的心，得到了片刻的救赎。

或者他不值，或者他不配，但这样，便已足够。

最后他看们他们完全消失的背景，才走回去把还没清醒的队友扔进了车厢，拿起为数不多的行李，独自走上了旅程。

21、

克劳德知道他的行为，必定会引来神罗的追捕，所以他只趁着他们还没正式发出通缉令前，最后回一趟第七区。

来到的时候，已经是深夜，他绕过不眠的游人，掩饰着行踪，在匆匆经过原本的家前，还是忍不住停下了脚步，环顾四周。

上次来时，这里还是一片废墟，残骸堆积，而现在已经被清理得干干净净，变成空荡荡一片，地面上仅留下的焦黑痕迹，也被新土掩饰在了下面。

曾经这里屋子鳞次栉比，充满烟火气息，而现在不过是个把月的时间，一切就像时过境迁，无所停留。他所活过的种种痕迹，他所留下的种种回忆，都灰飞烟灭，不复存在。

遥想当初他为了理想而离别他乡，怎料回来时却是空无一物，只剩一身狼狈。最后还把归处，丢掉了。

克劳德深深的看了一眼，把这个开始的地方深的记在脑海里，便继续向前走去。这里已经没有了他的回忆，而现在也不能拥有他的未来。

在漆黑的墓场中，克劳德再次来到了克劳迪亚墓前。但这次他看着墓碑上的尘埃，却不能为她抹去，看着玻璃瓶上的鲜花已经枯萎，却不能为她换上。  
他只能如上次一样颓然的站着，任由内心思念回转。最后在又一次乌云过去，月光撒下时，他伸出指尖在准备碰上墓碑上的名字时停了下来，轻声道了一声：“再见，抱歉。”  
心里的话百转千回，但能说的只有这句。接下来的一段时间，他都不能再回来，他不知道以后他会去哪里，但这里是绝对不能停留的。

临走的时候，街道上的商店已经关门了，唯一还在营业的只有第七天堂。

此时酒吧内还放着舒缓的音乐，里面客人们带着欢笑在热闹的庆祝着什么，而蒂法拿着酒水忙前忙后，微笑着招待着在此停留的人们。  
克劳德就站在对角的位置，远远的经过洞开的大门看着这个不属于他的世界，最后还是移开了步伐，朝着街道另一端走去。他知道他还欠她一声道谢，但现在，不能再给她添麻烦了。

离开后，克劳德一路沿着山路走去，直到身边再次只剩下赤裸的岩石时，他才慢下了脚步。此时夜空繁星满布，星光闪烁，银河交织，他不自觉走近悬崖边缘，抬头望去，如同那晚一样。只是星空并不会因你而改变，而你却从满怀希望，到了绝望失意。

曾经在温柔下自然的相处，脱口而出的话，暧昧的碰触，期待又紧张的心情，还历历在目，然而如今却都物是人非。

是真的……物是人非吗？还是从来都没有认识过对方真正的样子。又或者仅仅是因为憧憬是距离理解最遥远的距离，而天空，永远都是那么的遥不可及。

他半敛下眼神，垂下头去，此时悬崖下的万丈深渊跃进他的视线。他突然一愣，突然回想起那晚他看着夜空时，萨菲罗斯低头凝视悬崖的那一眼。瞬间醒悟过来，或者那晚的话语，就充满着诱导，而他却毫不知情深陷其中。

此时此刻他不得不自嘲一笑，曾经以为的心动、以为的靠近，不过是无疾而终的感情，甚至连真假都分不清楚，竟还曾把对方当作唯一的支柱，想要向前一步，甚至想与对方共同对抗。

然而一切颠覆之后，什么都不是了……

他低头看着空着的双手，随后一手握着发尾，拿出小刀简单划过，毫不留恋的向前张开，任由碎发在山谷中落下，带着他的感情，飘散在空中，零落，最后腐败如残渣。

从此以后，他能依靠的只有自己一人。


	12. Chapter 12

22、

萨菲罗斯刚结束完一场无聊的会议，走出会议室时，便看到了他的两位战友兼好友，现任次席哨兵——杰内西斯与安吉尔。

“听说你接了一个抓捕任务，”杰内西斯与安吉尔并排着，斜靠在落地玻璃前，合上手上的诗集，直接对上萨菲罗斯的视线，“为什么一个简单捉拿杂兵的任务需要你出马，现在首席已经那么闲了吗？”

“任务而已。”萨菲罗斯向他们点了点头，便经过他们向大门走去。

“甚至阻拦发出抓捕令，掩盖消息？”杰内西斯斜撇了一眼萨菲罗斯的背影，“这是作为神罗英雄的作风吗？”

“的确，这样只是在浪费人力。”安吉尔也不大认可萨菲罗斯的做法，秘密调查只会浪费更多时间和人力，更何况即使现在时代再平和，身为首席也不会太闲。

杰内西斯轻哼一声，“哼，还是说你有在打算些什么？”

“杰内西斯，这些都是工作！”安吉尔皱起眉头厉声道，他知道杰内西斯一直想要争首席的位置，偶尔还会与萨菲罗斯起矛盾，但对于共同作战的好友起猜忌，他还是很不认同。

而萨菲罗斯只是稍稍停下了脚步，并没有因为他的挑衅而不满，“撤掉通缉单也是防止信息外泄，如果追捕过程中，信息泄露了，对我们有很大不利。”

“嗯。”安吉尔扶了下下巴，三人共事多年已养成了默契，既然萨菲罗斯这么说，那里面涉及的内容肯定比想象中精彩，话题也只能适可而止。

“这样，我也来参与如何？”但杰内西斯话里却没有半点退让，他一直以萨菲罗斯为目标，观察了他很长时间，虽然现在对方表面上没什么变化，但直觉告诉他，萨菲罗斯有点莫名的烦躁。

“够了，杰内西斯，我们还有别的任务。”安杰尔提醒着，他们手上各自都有任务，没必要为一时的好胜心而妨碍了进度。

萨菲罗斯向后看了杰内西斯一眼，对于他惯常的试探不甚在意。他无奈一笑，继续向前走去。

“不需要。”

“今天的会议你不参加吗？”安吉尔看着萨菲罗斯逐渐远去的背影，以哨兵敏锐的直觉，和对对方多年的了解，他总觉得他对这个任务有点过分的执着，不过也可能只是在自责，毕竟萨菲罗斯责任心一直很强，而那些资料都是用他的ID盗取的。

“今天就算了。”话音刚落，萨菲罗斯便直接踏出了大门。

*

萨菲罗斯离开总部后，直接带人去了第七区调查。在刚到入口的时候，他们便分开行事。

这是克劳德逃跑后的第五天，之前第七区的调查一直都是部下秘密进行的，但既然现在他接了这个任务，即使他认为行动毫无意义，也得做做样子。

他稍做伪装，束起那一头银发，换下了一身战斗服，穿上白色衬衣黑色西裤，领口稍松开，只当成是偶尔路过的闲散旅人。他走过梦中见过的街道，路过已经荒芜一片的宅地，绕过坟地，经过夜里热闹的第七天堂， 最后折返停在了途中的悬崖边上，等着部下的调查。

此时已经接近傍晚，眼前晚霞渐收，染红了云层，染红了山峦，萨菲罗斯就站在那个遗留着克劳德些许精神波动的位置，俯瞰着悬崖下那一片未被照亮的黑暗。

“长官，没有他的信息。”部下从后面匆匆赶来。

“这样啊……”萨菲罗斯眺望着太阳落下，夜幕降临，语调里没有一丝起伏，因为一切都在意料之中。

他从头到尾都知道这一切不过是徒劳，克劳德早已离开，他们不会查到任何信息。  
对于他来说，根本不需要浪费力气调查，因为他比任何人都清楚克劳德在哪里。当初假性结合热后，他与克劳德便进行了短暂的精神链接，所以只要对方产生了精神波动，他便能有所感知。只是克劳德因为他最后的暗示，对这些都不会知晓。

现在一切都还在掌握之中，只是缔结下链接的一方突然离开，还是对他产生了点不必要的影响，自己所认定的所有物，从手心中逃离，让他起了点情绪。

但，他并不着急，会反抗的猎物才会更有意义，只是现在还不是时候。

“回去吧。”

萨菲罗斯转身回程，在他矮身准备上车的时候，抬头看着星光挂上了天幕，突然想起了克劳德在驿站里那一句——这里跟我故乡很像。

他一愣，稍微明白了为什么克劳德会在这里留下这么大的精神波动。在相似的景色之下，不知道这次他又做了什么决定呢。

但那并不重要，萨菲罗斯轻笑一声，他很期待下一次见面，对方会成长成什么样子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里才是上部分完结的地方
> 
> （可以说明的内容）  
> 1、克劳德一开始真的只是单纯的崇拜，他以为的心动等身体反应也的确是哨向作用引起的，只是假着假着就真了。  
> 2、关于克劳德妈妈，那段我犹豫了很久，因为如果她还在，克劳德大概率不会走，甚至会被控制，所以最后不得不让她退场。而且这样，克劳德内心支柱就只剩下了老萨了。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23-25
> 
> 正文共40，已写完，修改后发。

23、

“克劳德”如往常一样低沉缓慢带着戏谑的声音在脑海响起。  
“为什么？！为什么是你？！”克劳德痛苦挣扎，但眼前只有一片漆黑，他潜意识下筑起了屏障，想把对方隔绝在外。  
“克劳德”但呼唤声并没有停止。  
“我明明，明明已经把你屏蔽在外面，为什么你？！”脑内如电流通过般刺痛，精神域内开始动摇不停。  
“克劳德”  
“闭嘴！”他在漆黑中抱紧头部，身体因为过于紧绷而颤抖，“闭嘴！给我消失！”  
突然空间如他所想般陷入了安静，只留下他急促的呼吸，和絮乱的心跳，在黑暗中回荡。  
一声又一声，节律渐渐缓了下来。就在克劳德以为夺回了主导权时，一声轻笑在寂静的环境中无比清晰的响起，“来吧，克劳德，好好享受吧。”

“克劳德！克劳德！！”

“啊！”克劳德短促一声，朦胧间呼唤声变成了温柔的女声。

“你总算醒了，没事吧？”

克劳德模糊的视线向四周游移，破损的椅子，窗上的七彩琉璃，还有被阳光照耀着的花田，随后他才看着弯着腰向自己凑近的女性向导，“……爱丽丝？”

“你怎么又睡在这里？”爱丽丝看着他再一次从教堂凳子上醒来，抱怨道，“这样很容易感冒的。”

克劳德坐起身来，揉了揉额头，缓缓道：“是是，知道了。”

爱丽丝轻皱起眉心，凑近了几分，“你总是这样子，不照顾自己身体很容易出问题的。”

克劳德下意识向后缩了缩，侧头避开了爱丽丝略带责备的眼神，“下次，会注意的。”

“唔~又是这句，”爱丽丝坐在了他旁边，靠着椅背，看着教堂天花板的裂口，失落的说着：“亏我还在教堂后面帮你准备好了房间。”

克劳德听着爱丽丝略带失落的语气，突然有点愧疚，想当初他来到这里，一直都是爱丽丝在照顾着他，不仅帮他暂时安顿下来，还甚至为他介绍工作。

想着这些，他叹了口气，“我会记得的。”

“那么，”爱丽丝一改态度，扭头对上克劳德眼睛，伸出尾指，弯起了唇角，笑容如旭日般明媚，“要遵守承诺哦，万能帮手先生。”

克劳德愣了一下，轻声“嗯”了一声，便转头看着前面的百合花田，“今天有什么工作委托吗?”

“有是有，但是地点比较远，”爱丽丝讪讪收回了手，视线移到克劳德小腿处，“你的腿，可以吗？

“已经没事了。”克劳德脸上表情不自觉松了下来，“小伤而已，我可是很强的。”

“嗯，能感觉出来哦。”爱丽丝看着克劳德不再紧绷的神情，不自觉笑了笑。她还记得一个月前第一次遇到克劳德时，对方狼狈的躺在教堂里，满身泥泞，小腿上的伤口还一直往外渗血。当她想要帮忙时，他还一脸警惕的向后退了几步，当时那个神情可是既冷漠又坚决的啊。

“有什么好笑的？”克劳德不明所以。

“没有没有，”爱丽丝摆了摆手，脸上的笑意掩饰不了，“只是想起第一次见到你的时候，你都不愿意回答问题，最后还一脸严肃的说着‘我很危险，不要靠近我’，而现在嘛……”爱丽丝一脸耐人寻味的看着克劳德，墨绿色的眼睛在阳光下异常清澈。

克劳德愣了愣，他近距离看过类似的瞳色，但爱丽丝眼里盛满的是好奇与真诚，而另一个……

“嗯？在想什么？”爱丽丝看着克劳德突然眼神变得黯淡，问到。

“没有。”克劳德收回了视线，转移了话题，“工作内容是什么？”

爱丽丝看着克劳德刻意的态度，不用试探也知道肯定跟他之前的经历有关，“药店店主在招募私人运送。不过……很奇怪，他们一直都有专门运送的通道，为什么这次特意要私人运送呢？”

“大概是与黑市有关。”要避开耳目私下招募的工作，大概运送的就是违禁药品了。

“你……还在吃那些药吗？”爱丽丝试探着问着，虽然她认识克劳德不久，但作为向导，她还是能探知到他的精神域并不稳定，也知道他一直有在黑市买药。“呐，克劳德，不如让我帮你做精神疏……”

但克劳德立马摇头，打断道：“目的地是？”

这不是克劳德第一次拒绝她了，一开始她以为是他疑心比较重，所以不愿意接受她的帮忙。但现在看来，他更像是害怕精神域被人入侵，所以宁愿把一切都拒绝在外。

“……第七区附近。”爱丽丝犹豫了一下才继续说到，但此时克劳德脸上却闪过忧郁，她焦急的问到：“怎么了吗？”

“没什么。”克劳德快速的调整了表情，摇了摇头，“还有别的工作吗？”

“……没了。”爱丽丝有点惊讶，她知道克劳德需要钱，所以一般都不会拒绝工作，但这次只是听了地点就拒绝了，

克劳德也没有回话，一时间教堂内陷入了安静。

爱丽丝偷偷瞥了一眼正在目不转睛看着花田的克劳德，犹豫的问道，“你不喜欢第七区吗？”

“……不是。”克劳德不想继续聊这个话题，爱丽丝知道越多可能会越危险，他不想为身边的人带来麻烦，“我出去看看。”说完，便起身往教堂外走去。

“呃？”爱丽丝跟着从凳子上站了起来，“我也去！”

“你今天不是还要去送花吗？”克劳德无奈的说着，“我自己一个人可以了。”

“啊？！”爱丽丝犹豫了一下，便对着克劳德走远的背影挥了挥手，“那，路上小心，迟点见。”

直到克劳德完全看不见， 她才收起惯有的笑颜，露出了担忧的神情。如果刚刚不是看到他在睡梦中露出挣扎与痛苦的表情，她其实并不想打扰他的睡眠。自从他们熟络了起来，她总感到克劳德在逃避着什么，又在孤立着自己，可能他一直以为自己隐瞒得很好，但其实他很怕孤独吧。

\------------

克劳德来到第五区已经一段时间了，当初他离开第七区后，便辗转转来到了这里。原本他不想逗留这么久，只是刚好受了伤，便只能暂时留下。他一开始还担心神罗的人会找上来，但出乎意料的是，这段时间内他都过得十分安稳，甚至没有察觉到有人跟踪，打听不到任何通缉的信息。

他不知道神罗有什么打算，也不知道神罗对他掌握了多少，但至少现在，可以多点时间让他解决身体的问题。

想着想着，克劳德已经来到了刚刚提到的药店。但他没有从正门进去而是绕到了屋子后面，敲响了后门。

“谁啊？”一个憨厚的男声从里面传来。

“是我。”克劳德说着，便听到了里面传来椅子移动的声音，紧接着一阵规律的脚步声，门被拉开一条缝，只见里面一片昏暗，一个白色的人影闪过，说了句：“进来吧。”

克劳德推门走了进去，这时前面的人按下了电灯开关，头顶上的白炽灯吱吱作响，闪了两下，才把房间照亮。

这间房间有点狭窄，里面只有一张提供午休的小床，一个挂着白大褂和听诊器的衣架，和一套有点破旧的木质办公桌。而那个走在前面正打着哈欠穿着白大褂的人就是这家药店的店主。

“我要的结果有了吗？”克劳德站在办公桌前，环着双手单刀直入的问到。

“克劳德先生，你真的挺焦急的嘛。”店主慢悠悠的坐回他的位置，朝他露出了一个看起来和善的笑容，“不过你来得正好，结果刚刚出来了。”

克劳德看着店主拿出了两份资料，放在了桌面上，又拿出了当初他交给他调查的两个瓶子分别压在了纸张上面。

“你当初让我分析这两瓶药的成分，这就是答案，”店主把纸张向前推了推，“一瓶是哨兵安慰劑，一瓶是向导诱导剂。用途大家都懂，特别是这瓶向导诱导剂，味道很淡跟安慰劑十分相近，如果不是分析仪或者高级别的哨兵，大概都分辨不出来……”

店长还在絮絮叨叨的说着这两瓶药的优点，而克劳德只是静静的听着，没有一点惊讶。这些药都是当初神罗博士间断给他的服用的，既然知道神罗对他的利用，这一切便变得情理之中。不过神罗那边为了诱导他出现结合热，还真的煞费了一轮心机。

店家看着一脸冷漠的克劳德，笑了笑，“这些可都是优质货啊，有这种货源，你为什么还要在我这里买货呢？”

“与你无关。”

“好吧，不过问客人的事情也是我们的准则。那么，做个交易如何？只要你告诉我这两个东西的来历，你之后要买‘药’，就给你个优惠价。”

“没兴趣。”克劳德毫不犹疑对上店主探究的眼神，他自然知道他说的药是指黑市的药，也正因为这个，所以他需要大量金钱……但，这不值得他冒险暴露过往。

店主毕竟跟各种人都有过交道，他只与克劳德对视了几秒，便知道他不会松口，他向后靠了靠椅背，“那好吧，既然你那么坚决。”

克劳德没有理他，把手上的袋子扔到了桌面，“这次货的尾款。”

但店主只是拿起来掂了掂，便摇头把袋子扔回给他，“抱歉呢，之前列车事故，导致道路封锁，我们的人没办法运送，也招不到私人帮忙，所以现在缺货中。”

克劳德皱起了眉头，“什么时候能有货？”

“短期内交通都会受影响，检查也会更加严格，可能这两个月都要断货。”店主有点苦恼的低下头，却又突然抬头带着精光看着克劳德，“对了，万能帮手不是什么都做吗？要不你来试试？”

克劳德一瞬的犹豫，他自从离开第七区后，便发现身体内被诱发向导共鸣能力在激增，甚至与他原本已经适应了的哨兵因子起了冲突，让他精神域内屡次出现不稳，五感过敏，甚至身体发热难退。

原本这些症状忍忍就能过去，但到了后面他便明白到这是他身体想爆发结合热的征兆。但他不敢再次服用神罗的药，所以他只好掩饰身份，在黑市里购入抑制剂，把向导方面压下去。

但现在手上就只剩下最后一支针剂了。如果下次真的结合热爆发，那可能只会变得更加严重，甚至会令精神域出现损伤……

但第七区那边还是太危险了。如果他只是一个无名小卒，那还好说，但他不仅当了逃兵，被他们列为了实验对象，最后还把人给放了，以神罗的作风，绝对不会那么容易放过他。那，还是拒绝了吧……

然而店主还是比较人精，直接在他开口拒绝之前，问了句，“你到底在怕什么？搞到像被人通缉一样。”

克劳德瞬间警惕了起来，“你想说什么？”

“克劳德·史特莱夫，神罗的哨兵，无精神体的特殊哨兵，任职三年，原居住于第七区，最后于两个月前的运送任务失踪。”

克劳德有点惊讶，“你……”

店主直接打断了他，“做我们黑市的，总有点门路，而且一个外来者还是爱丽丝介绍来的，总要留点心眼。不过你的经历可是有点耐人寻味啊，只是报道了人员失踪，却没有后续的处理。这一点都不像神罗的作风”

克劳德此刻有点茫然，神罗竟然对他没有追踪，到底是为了什么……

“我的信息来源很可靠，甚至是问了神罗内部的线人。”店主双手撑着下巴，看着桌子前有点警惕人，“所以克劳德先生，您到底在怕什么？”

克劳德没有想到店主能了解这么多。他之前曾经去打探过，也的确没有查到自己被通缉的信息。但轻易相信对方，会不会太过冒险了？

“哈，不是不过问客人信息吗？”他没有打算回答他的问题。

店主没有理会他话里的嘲讽，“好了，所以你还要去确认一下信息的真假，还是说这份工作你要了？报酬很丰厚的哦，况且你也没事干不是吗？”

克劳德侧了侧头，犹豫了一下，再直接对上店主褐色的眼睛，此时触丝探出的精神波动是柔缓的，不像在说谎。如果这个信息可靠，或者可以试一下。

店主看着克劳德开始有点心动，继续诱惑到，“还有你的药也是从那里进货的，如果你也不接，大概就没人去了。”店主面露难色，眼神突然闪过一丝狡诈，有点挑衅的问了句，“还是说……你怕了？”

克劳德瞪了店主一眼，“报酬呢？”反正这里也不能久留，不如顺便去其他地方看看。

店主得意一笑，“这些我们慢慢聊，请坐。”

24、

最后商讨下来，克劳德选择了连通的地下水道来运货。原本这条路多数只有三教九流的人知道，他完全没有想到会在这里遇上熟人，最后还被对方拉回了第七天堂。

克劳德披着灰褐色的披风，单手拿着装着药物的方形木箱，站在了酒吧内时，他内心还在感叹，他竟然这么快就回来了。

“来来，克劳德，请坐。”蒂法关上酒吧大门，把克劳德引到吧台凳子上，自己走到吧台后，笑着问到：“想喝点什么吗？”

克劳德站在几步开来，打量着四周，此时酒吧内只有他们两人，灯光淡黄显得温馨，音乐轻柔让人不自觉放松下来，产生想要歇息一下的想法。但很明显这样的氛围并没有渲染到他。

“我还有事，还是先走了。”克劳德说着便准备转身离开。

“我们多久没见来着？”蒂法双手扶着吧台边缘，歪了歪头，黑色的长发自然垂下，绯红色的眼睛带着期待直视着有点局促不安的克劳德，“多年后的重逢，来庆祝一下吧？就我们两个人。”后面半句话蒂法音节稍微加重了点。

克劳德自然听得出来，犹豫了两秒，最后想到对方之前的帮忙，还是走到吧台前坐了下来，“大概三年吧。”

蒂法笑了笑，“那么要喝点什么吗？”

克劳德一手靠在吧台，“给我烈一点的。”

蒂法自信一笑，熟练的拿起了酒瓶倒酒，摇酒，当玻璃杯上盛上了赤红色的液体时，随手把酒杯推出，克劳德顺势单手接着，举起酒杯轻抿一口。

“那么，你现在神罗的工作还好吗？”蒂法斟酌着问着，她在那种三教九流的地方，一路把克劳德引回来，而克劳德一直躲闪着，就像不想被他人认出。她不知道克劳德是不是接了特殊任务，还是在躲避些什么。

克劳德摇头，“没有了。”

“嗯？为什么？”蒂法想了想，又摆了摆手，“如果不能说不用勉强哦。”

克劳德摇晃酒杯的动作停了停，红色的液体荡起了细小涟漪，映着他落寞的表情。这中间发生了太多太多的事，但能说的大概只有一句，“那里不是我憧憬的地方。”

“对不起，你不想说吧。”看着克劳德一瞬间变得沉寂的样子，蒂法有点愣神，她还记得当初克劳德离开时，那个向往及憧憬的模样，而现在那张成熟了几分的脸上，只有失落与隐痛。到底是发生了什么，让他受到了如此的打击呢。

“没事。”克劳德转移了话题，“你今天为什么会在那个地方？”下水道的地方比想象中危险，即使作为普通人的蒂法，有着不输普通哨兵的能力，他还是想不到为什么会在那里遇到她。

“最近附近不大太平，我偶尔会跟着义警队出去看看，刚好今天去了那附近而已。”蒂法拿来水池里的玻璃杯擦拭着，“那你现在的工作呢？”

“雇佣……万事屋。”

“感觉跟你挺适合的，为什么突然想起了做这个？”

克劳德再次举起酒杯喝了一口，回想起了那个离开第七区的晚上，他无意中帮助了一位被怪物围困的老人，后来老人为了感谢他给了他报酬，原本他也没有想要，但当他想要拒绝时，老人已经因为害怕而离开了。当时他身无分文便收下了。后来便渐渐走上了万能帮手的路。

“克劳德？”蒂法看着他突然陷入了沉思中，提醒了句。

“因为需要钱。”

“那么，这样如何，我这边帮你介绍吧。酒吧里还是有不少门路的。”蒂法虽然没有哨兵敏锐的直觉，也没有向导强大的感知，但也能明白克劳德有很多事情不想讲，她也不会深究。但至少她想帮他做点什么。

“那么，谢谢了。”克劳德放下空着的酒杯，真诚的对她道谢，不仅因为这次的，还有之前一直欠下的。

蒂法看着克劳德到现在才稍微放松下来的表情，才安心了点，她扬起了唇角，“下一杯想要什么呢？”

————————  
克劳德走出第七天堂时，才刚到午夜。

蒂法把他送到了门口，把一个巴掌大小的黑色布袋递给了他，“这是克劳迪娅最后留下的东西，现在就还给你了。”

克劳德拿在手里，深深的看了几秒，便直接放在了口袋里，“谢谢。”

蒂法只是笑了笑，看他情绪比较平静，安慰的话在嘴边又收了回去。

“那我先走了。”  
“嗯，最近附近出现了很多强盗，要小心点，他们并不容易对付。”

“嗯。”虽然这么回答，但他其实并不在意，在神罗一直打拼而攒下的功夫并不是虚的，仅仅是城市内的混混，都不难对付。

他对着蒂法点了点头，便戴上斗篷的帽子，挑着小路消失在了巷尾。

25、

克劳德刚下下水道，便感到后面有人在跟踪。他不动声色放出触丝，看了眼四周杂乱堆放的箱子和散布的管道，便装作没有发现，继续向前走去。

直到走到一片较为空阔的地方，四周只剩一些碎石堆积时，他把手上的木箱放在石堆后面，手握上背后的大剑，转过身来，朝空无一人的下水道喊了句：“出来吧！”

然而下水道一片寂静，只听到水滴滴落的嘀嗒声。但克劳德知道他们就躲在了前面的分叉口处，他朝着那边，再次说了句：  
“出来！”

他等了几秒，看他们仍然毫无动静，便直接向前走了几步。此时一阵刺耳的笑声响起，两个用黑布蒙脸的男人从角落里走出。

“哈哈哈哈哈，把身上值钱的东西留下我们就不拦着你了。”身材高大的那个，停在了克劳德面前三米远的地方，用粗狂的声音说着。

“对对对，你走进了我们的地盘，就应该留下过路费！”绿色头发的那个跟在后面，停在离他们稍远的地方附和到。

克劳德凭直觉就能知道身材高大的是哨兵，而绿色头发的是向导。看他们的穿着，可以说是奇装异服，品味异常。他们应该就是蒂法所说的在这附近徘徊的强盗了。

“我只是想从这里通过。”他们多数团伙作案，战斗中可能会引来其他伙伴增加麻烦，他并不想浪费时间。

“那就把你的家当全部留下来吧！”那个哨兵直接拿出弯刀指着克劳德。

克劳德不再废话，直接扯下披风，抽出大剑，向那个哨兵挥去。大剑与弯刀碰撞不过两下，那个哨兵便向后踉跄了几步，而克劳德仍然维持着本来的姿势，连脸上的表情都没有变化。

“小子还挺厉害的嘛。”那个哨兵一下子面露惊讶，又强装镇定的说着：“我刚刚只是试试你！不要太得意了！”

克劳德一脸冷漠，完全没有理他的打算，他一直锻炼着哨兵的能力从来没有懈怠，后来做了万能帮手，更是多了很多实战经验，现在体能和五感都比以往更加优秀，即使他精神域内不够稳定，但这种小混混也绝对不会是对手。

“是不是怕了？！”那个哨兵突然兴奋了起来。“那就对了，现在求饶还来得及，我们……”

“快点结束吧。”克劳德看他还想高谈阔论的样子，终还是回了句。

那个哨兵突然被打断，尴尬的咳嗽两声，“那……那就如你所愿！”他侧头与一直躲在后面的向导对视了一眼，“让你看看我们的实力！”

话毕，那个哨兵手臂上的肌肉突然涨大，青筋突出，主动向他攻了过来。他用剑抵挡，剑刃接触那刻，便感到了对方的力度与之前大有不同。

然而在此瞬间，一股尖锐如细密针尖的精神力攻击者他的精神屏障。他手上动作一顿，不断加固屏障，同时用力抵上那个哨兵连环的砍击。

此刻他心下了然，怪不得都说他们难对付，这两人哨向配合得很好，躲在背后的向导协助哨兵发挥潜能，同时找准机会进行精神攻击，不仅能直接攻击对手精神内核，还能让对手分神，为他的搭档找寻攻击机会。而那个哨兵不断挥舞弯刀，让对手无暇分心筑起精神屏障。这样对于普通人、或者经验不足的哨兵来说，的确有点棘手。

但克劳德已经不在这个范畴，他很快便调整了过来，以更快的砍击以牙还牙。

力度相抵，但技巧还是差了好几个纬度，克劳德大剑横扫，就把对方直接打趴在地上，弯刀脱手在空中划过半圆，落在了半米之外。

克劳德往那个向导的位置看了一眼，只见对方接触到他眼神瞬间便仓惶逃离，他便没有理会，直接举步来到那个还想挣扎的哨兵身前，准备把他打晕。

然而此时一只秃鹰凭空出现扑闪着翅膀，向他俯冲而来。克劳德举剑挡了挡，但秃鹰就在靠近的时候消失无踪。随后一声尖锐的哨鸣在耳边响起，高频的音波直接刺痛他的耳膜，甚至让他产生了大脑发涨的错觉。

克劳德单手扶着额头，立马筑起屏障隔绝听觉，然而还没等他适应过来，另一股精神力便汹涌袭来，精准地击打在他屏障薄弱的地方。

“啊！”他痛呻一声，眉头拧紧，下意识往精神力发出的方向看去，只见刚刚逃跑的向导又偷偷的跑了回来，而那个还在空中盘旋，发着刺耳音波的树莺——正是他的精神体。

秃鹰和树莺都是可以远距离侦查的类型，怪不得以他们本身不太强的能力，能存活那么久。

而那个向导显然比哨兵聪明得多，在他绵密的精神力刺激下， 克劳德一开始也没有反应过来对方只是想要麻木他的感觉，在他放松警惕的瞬间便抓住了他的薄弱点。

克劳德忍着头部阵痛，筑起屏障，以精神力对抗，这时那个哨兵已经调整了过来，从地上站起，向他走近。

克劳德后退几步，大剑撑在地上稍作支撑。按理说一次普通的攻击对他不会起这么大影响，但最近因为药物缺货，他体内向导能量无法压抑，不断与他的哨兵因子抗衡，导致精神域内绷成了一线。

此刻在对方有技巧的攻击下，他精神域内两股压抑不住的波动瞬间被激起，不断膨胀，互相冲击，如两条水龙席卷，掀起洪涛巨浪，把身边一切覆灭。

克劳德一阵眩晕，太阳穴上血管阵阵发痛，最终他单膝跪在了地上，肌肉轻颤。此时无论是外在延绵的攻击，还是内里激烈的斗争，都在不断削弱他那已经变得片薄的屏障。无论他如何集中精神，筑起的屏蔽也无法压下那一股股上升的气流。

“哈哈，小子，看来是我们赢了！！你的东西是我们的了！”那个哨兵得意的笑着，从石堆后拿出克劳德藏好的木盒，再缓步走到他身边，把木盒在他面前晃了晃，啧啧两声，“你这孱弱的身体，能保护什么呢？”

——你无法保护别人，甚至连自己也保护不了。

梦魇般的语句再度在脑中响起，忆起萨菲罗斯的话让克劳德压抑已久的情绪崩裂而出，强烈的战斗意念如镇静剂般抑制住了身体的颤栗。他双手握上剑炳，准备站起时，两股相争的力量直接打破了他一直制下的障碍，屏障瞬间粉碎，两股力量交缠冲击而出。

他瞬间冷静了下来，意识沉入精神域内，看着密布的乌云突然退散，温煦的阳光穿透云层撒落大地，难得的让掩藏着的世界走到了光明。此时里面，只有阳光与细雨，无论是落在地面绽开的水花，还是落在海上荡起的粼粼波光，都携带着温暖的气息，渗透在精神域内各处。

这是精神域内从来没有过的爽利，身体每一处肌肉，每一次呼吸，还有血管内血液的流动都让他感到无比的清晰，他慢慢放松了下来，不再颤栗。

细雨渐渐变成了金光粼点落下，和煦微风吹拂而过，卷起的绿叶绕过他的指尖向上腾飞。

他抬起双手，感受着精神域内的空气、土地、雨雾、阳光，每一寸每一份，他都了然于心，就像一直模糊的界限都完全消失了。

此时此刻他才感到自己才是精神域内的主宰者，不用再惧怕他人的入侵，也不再需要依赖他人依赖药物。

但随后一阵高调的耳鸣，眼前炸开一阵白光，他闭上双眼，再张开时，视线模糊了一下，眼前的景物才再次清明了过来，耳鸣渐消，耳朵才听清身边的一切。

水滴声、呼吸声、湿润的空气，刺鼻的味道，头顶上发黄的灯光，身边的一切都比之前更加清晰而鲜明。

疼痛已经完全褪去，他只感到身体疲倦，肌肉疲软。

克劳德抬头看了眼四周，只见那两个刚刚还气焰十足的强盗，已经躺在了地上晕了过去。看来是受到了他精神力爆发的影响，短时间内也不会醒来了。

他缓了缓呼吸，最终扶着大剑站起，直接拿起木箱，走回了第五区。

*

克劳德拖着疲倦的身体走回了教堂，此刻还是深夜，但他所剩无几的力气也只够他撑到这里了。

他推开教堂大门，勉强的抬起脚步，走到了椅子旁，扶着椅背想稍微歇息一下，但精神域内刚平息下的波动再次翻腾起来，阵痛再发。  
他只想着快点回去后面的房间，用上最后的备用药物，然而当他抬头看着教堂侧门时，视野也已经开始变得扭曲。

就在他艰难的走了几步，经过百合花田时，头顶上的云朵随风移开，月牙白的亮光透过穹顶上的洞口照射下来，在他眼前一晃，他的视线变得模糊，身体逐渐往旁边倾斜。

直到眼前完全变黑，身体无力支撑跌落地面那刻，他还想着看来今晚就只能这样熬过去了。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26-27

26、

克劳德醒来的时候，只闻到一阵芬芳。他眯了眯眼，用手挡了挡清晨柔和的阳光，从地上慢慢坐起，摇了摇肩膀，松了松有点僵硬的肌肉。

经历了一晚安稳的睡眠，战斗后遗留的疲倦已经完全消失。  
他盘坐在地上，习惯性的再次闭上双眼，沉入精神域内。此时里面一片风平浪静，原本在抗争的哨向力量也已经平息，他就站在岸边礁石上，看着海面上漫起薄雾，云层染上太阳的淡金色，不远处翠绿的麦田随风摇曳，只感到一片宁静与稳定。

他不由得舒了口气，在爆发后他竟然没有受到一点损伤，甚至醒来时身体没有了以往沉重的感觉，只有一身的轻松，这是他完全没有预料过的结果。  
回想起昨晚体内哨兵与向导的能量相互协调，不再抗争，甚至开始融合。这是药物无法给予他的。他以往只知道一味把向导一方压下，从来没有想过他们能自动平衡。  
不过想想上次询问店主的结果，在神罗期间他服用的就不仅是向导诱导剂，还有哨兵安抚劑。看来神罗博士当初的想法也是想让两者平衡发展的。  
如果这是另一个新的方向，那不如尝试一下。

克劳德缓慢的睁开双眼，此时日光温柔的撒在身上，传来阵阵暖意。他侧头看了一眼沐浴于晨光中的百合花田，唇角难得的再次向上有了弧度。

*

克劳德带着木箱去找店主的时候，顺便拿了些备用药。临走时店主把钱款交给了他，还问了他一句：“要不要继续做下去？我觉得你挺适合的。”  
他思考了一下，点了点头，“不过要加钱。”  
店主笑了一笑，“可以。”

但当他回到教堂，坐在凳子上，看着手上拇指大小装着淡黄色液体的玻璃瓶时，却没有了继续用下去的冲动。

如果能让体内哨向力量得到平衡，那么以后可能就不再需要药物了。只是现在不再依赖神罗，那么方法……他不自觉陷入了沉思。

这时爱丽丝的声音突然从后方传来。  
“下午好！想什么这么入神呢？” 

“没什么。”克劳德稍一惊，把药握在手心，装作自然的把手放在旁边。

但爱丽丝眼尖早就看到了，她走到克劳德身边坐下，轻轻皱起眉头面露担忧，“这些药……不伤身体吗？”

“没事。”

“让我帮你做疏理吧，我疏理方面还是做得很不错的。而且这也是最有效的不是吗？一般哨兵都会定期找向导疏理。”对于克劳德这样的态度，爱丽丝总是有点无奈，他对自己身体的理解，从来都不够仔细，跟他这个人一样， 总是缺乏点常识。想到这里，她突然侧头略带惊讶的看着克劳德，“你不会连这种常识都没有吧？”

“我当然知道！”克劳德虽然不是正规进入神罗培训的人，但必备的知识还是有的。只是除了战斗方面的，其他他都不那么重视而已。

“嗯……很可疑。”爱丽丝轻笑两声，随后自顾自的解释起来，“哨兵因为天生的超强五感所以容易积累情绪，向导能安抚哨兵，帮你们疏理超过负荷的精神触丝。战斗时向导又能激发哨兵潜能，能让哨兵更加强大，又不会陷入游离。”

爱丽丝缓缓的说着，偷偷看了眼在旁边认真听讲的克劳德，不自觉弯起了唇角，“哨兵积累了情绪就会很容易爆发情绪疾病，所以一般都会定期找向导帮他们做精神梳理。那么……你为什么那么抗拒？”

克劳德一愣，有点心虚的移开视线，没有说话。但爱丽丝的话确实点醒了他，向导的共鸣能力不仅能让哨兵的力量增强，还能安抚哨兵过多的躁动，一直都可以很好地辅助哨兵的行动。如果他能掌握体内的向导能力，是不是也能直接梳理体内作为哨兵的能量，让两者维持平衡了呢？

如果可能，那么他要做的就只有学习向导能力的使用了。

爱丽丝看了眼偏过头去的克劳德，以为他只是不想说，便继续回到哨向的问题，“哨向之间是很奇妙的。当然精神疏理最好的是结合后的哨向，他们的精神域会更容易链接起来，之间甚至能互相促进，共同成长。而且结合后，哨兵还能帮助向导构建……”

“爱丽丝。”克劳德突然打断了她。  
“嗯？”  
“把向导的知识全部告诉我吧。”  
“嗯？怎么突然感兴趣？”  
“工作而已，你只需要把理论告诉我。”

爱丽丝皱起眉头，侧着身子向他靠近直视着那双透亮的蓝眸，没有说话。

克劳德直接迎上她探究的视线，难得的没有避开。

时间就这样过去了几秒，克劳德内心也开始紧张了起来。就在这时，爱丽丝向后退开，对着他点了点头，脸上带上笑意，“可以哦。”

“谢谢。”克劳德收回目光，松了口气，他现在还不想告诉她关于他体质的事情，不是因为不信任，只是不想再提罢了。

27、

一簇火花在无声绽放，星星点点坠落湖面，随后一股金色流光走过，让它熄灭于幽深的蓝中。一缕灰烟在草原上腾升，细碎的火光渐现，噼里啪啦地随风摇曳，随后一阵带着余晖的小雨落下，把它扑灭于莹莹的绿。  
克劳德在黑暗中睁开了双眼，擦了擦额角渗出的汗珠，从床上起来走到桌子边，拿起水抿了一口，随后扶着桌缘，舒了口气。  
此刻遗留的眩晕感已经过去，那些在精神域内时常冒起的火花，也已经被他安抚下来了。  
他不禁感叹果然找爱丽丝学习是正确的。虽然她不是神罗培养的向导，但也足够优秀。*他只跟她习了几天理论，便能用起她所教的窍门，摸索方法，并小有成效。

虽然向导能量一下子迸发的话，还是需要药物的配合。但这段时间，他都没有再用过药了。他也相信这样下去，或者就能摆脱它了。  
加上梦境中萨菲罗斯残留的声音很久没有出现了，这让他更加的安心，甚至觉得生活上了轨道，安稳了起来。

想到这里，他唇角浅淡一笑，瞥了桌面上的安抚剂一眼，便把它收到了盒子中，拿起旁边的装备，走出了临时休息站。他虽然不知道对方是放弃了，还是另有打算，但他知道他的生活还需继续。

此刻天还没亮，灰蒙蒙的让人有点压抑。克劳德站在门边，视线扫过巷子里停靠的重型机车，突然心头一亮，一扫阴霾。这是他为了方便出行，用不用买药后省下的钱买来的，他把他命名为——芬尼尔。

*  
疾驰的风声夹杂着引擎的轰鸣声掠过，克劳德离第五区教堂还有一段距离时，便看到了爱丽丝带着疑惑的目光从教堂内探出身来。

他减慢了速度，在门前拐了个弯带起了点尘埃，最后停靠在了教堂斜前方。

“克劳德。”爱丽丝看着正跨坐在上面的人，有点惊讶。她原本只是如常的来照顾那一片特别的花田。但今天宁静的街道却突然响起一阵由远及近的陌生噪音。随后她便在逆光中看到克劳德驾着一台从未见过这种类型的机车向这边驶来。

克劳德把引擎关掉，摘下护目镜，向已经站在他旁边的爱丽丝点了点头。  
“这辆车新买的吗?”爱丽丝看着他把护目镜挂在把手上那个小心翼翼的样子，猜测着。  
“嗯。”他嘴角露出一个不易察觉的弧度，“费了不少心思。”  
看克劳德的目光一直放在车上，爱丽丝围着他绕了一圈，最后又停在了他旁边，笑着对还跨坐在车上的人说了句：“很帅气~”都不知道是说人还是说车。  
克劳德直接轻笑一声，里面满满的自信。  
爱丽丝眯了眯眼，跟着笑了起来，“啊，你满脸写着理所当然。”  
克劳德直接撇开了视线，跨步下车，随后又问了句：“今天要去蒂法那里送花吗？”  
“嗯。那边有工作吗？”爱丽丝知道克劳德最近除了固定给店主跑腿外，还在第七区附近接点低调的工作，而且大部分都由蒂法做交接，所以常常都会跑去第七天堂。  
“嗯。下午一起去吧。”克劳德说着，便先往教堂里走去。  
“好。”爱丽丝看着他的背影，再次的挥了挥手。此刻她心中的担忧却比以前少了很多。

因为在她眼中，现在的克劳德比以前更容易的露出笑容了。 

+

萨菲罗斯坐在神罗总部的办公室内，如往常般翻看着繁重的文件。

“长官！”部下敲了敲门，推门进入。

萨菲罗斯把手上资料放下，双腿交叠，背靠在皮椅上，“查到在哪里了吗？”

“是！有情报说，他在第七区出现过。”

萨菲罗斯身体前倾，单手撑在了桌子上，“有其他情报吗？”  
“这些是可能与他有过交集的名单。”部下把几份资料放到了萨菲罗斯桌面上。  
萨菲罗斯翻了翻资料，眼睛快速扫过，即使看到上面某几个熟悉的名字也没有停留，直到翻到最后一页，才把资料合上，“私下去查，不过小心点，不要被他们发现了。”  
“是！要现在去第七区吗？”这个高级别任务，萨菲罗斯对他们的指令一直是不要打草惊蛇，如果发现了行踪也要先调查他身边的关系，防止资料再度泄露，最后也好一网打尽，所以他们的行动都格外谨慎。  
萨菲罗斯没有回答，而是直接在正前方的屏幕上播放了一段影片。影片上清晰的拍到克劳德在第六区一间按摩店外与人交谈，而时间显示就在半小时前。  
“这么短时间内，他不会出现在第七区。”萨菲罗斯站起身来，从刚刚的名单中抽出属于第六区那份递给了部下，“现在去第六区看看吧。”  
“是！”部下说完便匆匆走到外面召集人手。

萨菲罗斯笑了笑，拿起了笔继续翻阅文件。

不出所料，神罗的行动还是快的，克劳德的行踪很快就被查了出来。但追捕的行动全权由他负责，只要他不想抓捕，那克劳德就不会被打扰。他只需要慢一步，或者扰乱情报即可。反正神罗内也没几个人会质疑他的想法。  
而对于上面的人，他只要找到合适的理由，便不会被怀疑。

但这并不是长久的办法，他与克劳德的精神域只是短暂链接，最终还是会因为距离和时间慢慢削弱，直到消逝断开。而且最近克劳德那边确实成长了不少，他身体里哨向能量越发平衡，精神域内拒绝他的能量也越来越强。想要远距离继续以往的控制，只会收效甚微。

而且，他很清楚克劳德体内哨向两者一直都在维持着很微妙的平衡，就像只要假以时日，他们自身便能结合一样。虽然之前重来没有过这样的例子。但如果真到那个时候，那么克劳德很可能就会变成不需要依靠别人，而又独立于黑暗哨兵的个体。

想到这里，萨菲罗斯签名的手一顿，虽然这样或者很有趣，但为免不必要的情况，或者是时候稍微“接触”一下了。

*补一个漏说了的设定：因为现在哨向的存在不再稀奇，所以每个地区都会设立专门的塔来培训，而神罗是最大型的塔之一。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28-29

28、

当天下午，克劳德来到第七天堂的时候，蒂法正在吧台前擦着杯子。  
“下午好。”蒂法向克劳德笑了笑，又往他身后看了看，“爱丽丝呢？”  
“刚刚在路口的时候遇到熟人，她让我先进来。”

克劳德如往常般走到吧台前正中的位置准备坐下，只是当他看到那里吧台上已经使用过的空酒杯时，稍稍一愣，随后坐到了旁边的位置上了。

“啊，这是刚刚的客人的，已经走了。”蒂法解释了一下，便准备过来收拾。

“这个时段不是还没开店吗？”克劳德疑惑道。

“今天比较特别，所以提前开店。”

“特别？”克劳德看着蒂法伸过来的手，下意识地想把酒杯递过去。然而就在他碰到杯缘的瞬间，脑海中一阵细微电流通过，随后飘动的银丝，锐利的眉峰，挑起的唇角，独属于萨菲罗斯的绿眸竖瞳闪过眼前。  
他一下心惊，马上把手收回，触丝下意识放出探索着对方的身影，然而却一无所获。  
“没事吧？” 蒂法看他突然愣住的动作，关心地问了一句。  
“……没事。”克劳德摇了摇头，再次看着吧台上的杯子，问到：“今天，有谁用过这个杯子吗？”  
“嗯……”蒂法回忆着，顺手把空酒杯收了回去，把一杯清水放在了克劳德面前，“一个年轻的男人。”  
克劳德点头致谢，喝了一口，拿着水杯的手紧了紧，“是个怎么样的人？”  
“扎着黑色长发，带着眼镜，穿着黑色高领毛衣，看起来很年轻的男人。”蒂法思索了一下，“不过很奇怪呢，他虽然跟同伴一起来，但他们两个都只是在默默地喝酒，没有交流。”

“黑色吗……”他突然松了口气，特征对不上，可能是多心了，“没事。”

蒂法突然有点犹豫，“我记得是黑色，但是……”她想了想，又摇了摇头，看着克劳德，“是你熟人吗？”

“不是。”克劳德不想她继续追问，便直接转移了话题，“今天的工作是什么？”

蒂法带着疑惑的眼神看了他几秒，随后把吧台上的杯子全部收进柜子，才再次靠近吧台，对着他说到：“今天只要把净水器运到第八区，把它装上就可以了，等下你跟……”  
“啊哎……”克劳德越听越不耐烦，眉心蹙动，侧过身，单手撑着头，掩饰着脸上的嫌弃。  
蒂法看着他那明显不想干，甚至可以说嫌烦的态度，弯下腰向他靠近了点，耐心地劝诱道：“放心，安装方面，你只需要帮忙打下手，之后把旧的运回来就好了。是不是很简单？”  
“又是这种工作，饶了我吧。”克劳德边说，边挥了下手想要拒绝。对于已经习惯了危险的他来说，还是喜欢带点刺激的任务。但当他刚想说这不是他出场的机会时，门外便传来了爱丽丝的声音。  
“久等了，蒂法，我把花送来了。”爱丽丝直接走了进去，站在了克劳德旁边。  
蒂法看着爱丽丝，嘴角的弧度不自觉上扬几分，把柜台上已经准备好的花瓶递了过去，“麻烦了。”  
爱丽丝轻笑着，很自然地接过，直接为她装饰上。  
蒂法看着爱丽丝纤白的手指从花篮里逐点把白色和淡红色的波斯菊抽出，用剪刀剪下过长的花杆，再放入透明的玻璃花瓶中。  
“真漂亮。”  
“你喜欢就好了，波斯菊寓意着坚强、自由、永远快乐。”爱丽丝装饰完后，双手握着花瓶推到了蒂法面前，眼里带上笑意，“还有怜惜眼前人。”  
“你对花真的很懂。”蒂法笑着接过，看了看花篮里剩下的花，“那么这些呢？”  
爱丽丝身体一顿，才从花篮里抽出其中一支，她低头看着这支单调的绿色植物，低声说道：“这是狗尾草。”她右手扫过顶端柔毛，再到了下面的花杆，最后嘴角微微牵动，才把它插入花瓶中，“花语是坚忍、不被人了解的、艰难的爱。还有……”她微微抬头对上蒂法好奇的双眼，最后的话不自觉变得轻柔，“暗恋。”  
蒂法一愣，嘴角微弯，视线略带羞涩地回避了一下，又再次对上爱丽丝没有移开的目光，“真的非常漂亮。”  
爱丽丝跟着笑了起来，此时脸上多了点红晕，“我家里还有很多，下次来看看吧。”  
蒂法看着爱丽丝眼里带上的光晕，直接点头，“嗯，很期待。”  
两人对视着笑着，眼里都映着对方的影子。而克劳德就坐在旁边听着，过程中默不作声，直到几秒过去，爱丽丝突然转过头来，看着克劳德问到：“克劳德也来吧，你也没去过不是吗？”

“嗯。”克劳德看着他们两人眼中抹不去的喜悦，不自觉的被他们所感染。

就在这时门外的光，被一个身影挡了挡，“今天我的搭档是你吗？”粗狂的声音传来。

“巴瑞特，你来了，”蒂法打了声招呼后，转头看着克劳德低声说了句，“安装的事情就交给巴瑞特，你只要帮忙就可以了。不过你们不要吵架哦。”  
克劳德沉默了一下，“……不会的。”当初他与同为哨兵的巴瑞特相处的确并不那么愉快，但后来也渐渐缓和了。虽然巴瑞特那人暴躁了点，但其实还挺替人着想的。  
“总感觉你很容易跟别人起争执。”蒂法轻柔地说着，  
“嗯嗯。”爱丽丝附和着，“而且还很要强。”  
被她们这样一唱一和，克劳德突然无奈：“已经不会了。”  
“我们快点出发吧！”巴瑞特催促着，“今晚是马琳生日！我要赶回来帮她庆祝！！”  
“对对，那么回来一起庆祝吧！！”蒂法带着期待看着克劳德。  
“好！那么我们去准备生日会，等你们回来！”爱丽丝也转过头来，一脸兴奋的看着克劳德。  
三道目光投在身上，克劳德很快便明白了他们各自的含义，巴瑞特的催促，爱丽丝和蒂法想要他融入的期待，还有那背后隐藏的关心。  
或者他也的确不应该再沉溺于过去的伤害，要向前走了。  
这么想着，他站起身来，向巴瑞特走去，“快点走吧。”

29、

当天晚上，克劳德他们为巴瑞特女儿——马琳庆祝完生日后，直接在蒂法安排好的别莊休息。

克劳德没有开灯便走进了房间，把大剑竖立放在床头边，直接躺在单人床上，头枕在右手上，看着天花板上从窗外透进来的月光流动，不自觉想起了今日发生的事情。  
下午的时候，巴瑞特为了帮马琳庆生，铆足了劲地在干活，最终在晚饭时分赶了回来。在刚下车不久，就已经朝着第七天堂大喊着马琳的名字跑了进去。

他跟在了后面，还没进门，便听到了里面传来巴瑞特激动的声音。  
“我回来了！”  
“欢迎回来，爸爸。”一把稚嫩的声音，带着笑意兴奋地说着。  
“今天是我们玛琳的生日哦！有什么愿望吗？”  
“秘密，大家都说说出来就不会实现了。”  
“也是也是……”

他听着他们父女俩的对话，走进了第七天堂，此刻里面已经挂满了彩纸，左手边两张方桌拼在了一起，一个大的奶油蛋糕放在中央，周围还有一些披萨、意粉、水果等等，而巴瑞特单手抱着他女儿站在中央。  
蒂法和爱丽丝有说有笑坐在旁边聊天，看到克劳德回来，两人异口同声的说着：“欢迎回来，辛苦了。”  
“来来来，快去洗手。”爱丽丝走了过来推着克劳德往吧台后走去，“等下要记得跟马琳说生日快乐哦。”  
他讶异一声，洗好手后，巴瑞特已经跟马琳并排坐在了吧台前，说着今天的所见所闻。他走了过去，玛琳便马上转过头来看着他。  
“啊……”突然对上她那双大眼睛，他愣了一下才说，“生日快乐。”他跟玛琳只见过几次，还是有点不懂怎么跟她相处。  
玛琳盯着他好一会儿，才说道：“谢谢”  
气氛突然有点尴尬，就在这时义警队的人也来了，纷纷向玛琳说着祝福。他便退到一边，靠在吧台旁边。

“玛琳，生日快乐！这是我们给你的礼物哦！”义警队的杰西，把一个包装精美的粉红色礼物盒，递给玛琳。  
玛琳笑颜如花，开心地说着谢谢，随后抬头看了巴瑞特一眼，巴瑞特便帮忙拿着，对着他们三人说着：“谢谢了！”  
“别那么客气嘛！”  
随后一阵欢笑。

“爱丽丝家里会庆祝生日吗？”蒂法一边摆放着刀叉，一边跟旁边摆放着食物的爱丽丝说着。  
“嗯嗯，每年的生日妈妈都会帮我准备很多很多好吃的。”爱丽丝回忆着母亲的笑颜，透亮的眼睛里映出桌面上的烛光显得几份期待，“蒂法呢？”  
“嗯……身边的朋友会帮我过。”  
爱丽丝看着蒂法有点落寞的神情，沉默了一下，随后伸手握上蒂法的手，温柔一笑，“那么，下次我帮你庆生吧！我一定会给你准备惊喜的！”  
蒂法对上爱丽丝的视线，宛然一笑，“嗯。”  
“喜欢什么风格吗？”  
“哪种都可以哦。”  
一片和乐融融。

他习惯性地独自呆站在一旁，看着大家的一举一动，听着大家的欢声笑语。

“这边准备好了，过来吧。”蒂法招呼着其他人到饭桌前去。  
“好。”大家纷纷说着。“好饿啊。”  
“在看什么？快点来。”爱丽丝看着还一动不动的克劳德，在他身边经过时，直接拉着他的手，向前走去，“要开始了哦。”  
他一愣，曾经的景象闪过眼前，他下意识想把手甩开。  
这时已经就坐的人带着笑意，催促着：“对啊，快点来啊！再不来就不等你罗！哈哈哈哈”  
他愣了愣，抬头看着他们脸上展露的表情，“嗯”了一声。  
手腕上的温度是与以往不同的。那样的笑容都是真心实意的。  
那时爱丽丝带来的花还在吧台上显眼的地方静静绽放。

*  
席间大家载懽载笑，直到玛琳到点要去睡觉，巴瑞特要去陪她选择提早离席，他们才开始喝起酒来。

酒过三巡，大家都有点醉了。他原本与义警队的人不太熟，但他们都十分热情，甚至拉着他诉苦聊家常。他习惯性的说了声不感兴趣，还被他们说着无情。  
而爱丽丝跟蒂法一直坐在他旁边聊天，说着下次要一起去上层购物什么的，偶尔还搭上他两句。

一晚上就这样过去。  
回忆结束。

这样平和又温馨的日子有多久没有遇过了？从他离开神罗……不，不对，是从他离开家乡后，又或者更早以前，就没有发生过了。  
夜里沉静，总勾人心思，他回想着今天的一切，总有点不似真实。  
没有算计、没有意图的笑容；没有欺骗，没有利用的温度……  
真希望这样安稳真诚的日子，能多一点，长一点。

时间就这样静静流淌，隔壁偶尔传来几声清脆的笑声，但很快又恢复了宁静。  
他也疲倦了一天，不久也陷入了睡眠。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30-31

30、

晚霞虹彩染红了边际，克劳德站在天空之中，云层就在脚下飘过。世界一切颠倒，山、树、道路在他头上不断后退，他没有在行走，却像是在不断向前走。  
他遥望着前方山峦后的落日，不禁抬起了步伐向前走去，然而刚走了几步，便停了下来。他转身向后望去，只见远方一片渐深的红色汇成了浑然的黑色，里面的一切模糊不清，只偶尔几处银光雷闪，混沌得骇人。  
他极力眺望着，然而仍然一无所获，但他总感觉那里面发放着甘甜的味道，伴随而来的淡淡檀香味，熟悉而又迷人心智，像是在呼唤着他往回走去。  
这时身后萧萧风声吹过，带着点百合的清香，卷起了他额边碎发。他眨了眨眼，回头看着被阳光淡染的云彩，便毫不犹豫的回过身去，朝着远边落日迈步，没有畏惧更加没有留恋。

突然他脚下的幻境如冰河崩裂，瞬间身体跌入一片温水之中，丝丝暖意渗透全身，他不自觉地放松了下来，闭上双眼，任由身体溺于热度，自然下沉，即使周边环境暗了下来，也没有察觉。  
在最后意识深沉的时候，他感到一丝麻痒，从侧颈蔓延到锁骨，再蜿蜒过胸膛，湿滑粘腻如蛇般他身上游走，最后缠上他的腰腹，勒上他的咽喉。

他拧紧了眉头，嘴巴张开，仰头呼吸，用手抚摸上颈部，却什么也没有摸到。他挣扎着，却仍然无法摆脱，甚至感到有什么东西沿着脊柱向下，潜入衣服之间，往着更隐秘的地方走去。  
窒息的痛苦与皮肤的痒意交织，身体的温度渐渐向上攀去，他理智慢慢回笼，身体却开始颤栗，不是因为畏惧，而是因为感到熟悉，就像这并不是第一次，但他却没有任何记忆。  
违和的感觉，让他不断挣扎，眼皮颤动着，想要从混沌之中找回意识。  
最后在意识抽离瞬间，眼前透出一阵炫目白光，一句话从他背后的深渊之下传来：  
“不要忘记了。”

克劳德惊讶地睁开双眼，猛地站起身来。直到看到前方在阳光下摇曳的花田，才发现他又在教堂的长椅上睡着了。

原来一切只是一场梦。

他一下子放松了下来，再次坐下，背靠在了椅背上，仰头无声叹息一声。

他已经有段时间没有再梦见过萨菲罗斯了。自从逃跑后，他对萨菲罗斯一直有所准备，即使再次梦见，也能很快地从对方筑就的幻觉中脱出。之后在工作中遇到的各种历练，加上学会了使用向导能力，精神屏障变得越来越坚固，他以为连萨菲罗斯最后的片言只语也被隔绝在外了。

后来在玛琳生日会后，安稳下来的气氛，甚至让他觉得生活已经走上了轨道，他也已经向前走去了，但原来名为萨菲罗斯的噩梦仍然缠绕着他。

他不知道萨菲罗斯对他的执着与兴趣会有多深，他从来认识的，都不是那个真正的他。他只知道自己对萨菲罗斯的愤怒与不安有多深，所以他一直无法放下戒备，甚至现在有了过敏的症状。

就像上次在第七天堂碰到杯子的时候，萨菲罗斯的影子便马上闪现。但无论他如何利用触丝精神力探察也无法找出对方的蛛丝马迹。

但现在更令人在意的是梦中最后那燥热的感觉，那是结合热的征兆，他很清楚，他曾在这里摔倒过，不想再次被它绊倒。只是现在看来，利用向导能力的自我调剂，就一定会带来这样的麻烦。又或者，让向导能力增长起来，本来就是个错误的选择。

想到这里，他不禁敛下了眼神，从口袋中拿出那瓶备用药物。他看着淡黄色的液体在玻璃瓶中流动，最后手指放在瓶盖上犹豫着要不要像开始那样把向导能量完全压下去时，突然身后的门传来了“卡啦”的声音。

他迅速把药放回口袋里，回头看去。只见爱丽丝正把门推开走了进来，抬头迎上他的视线，露出了熟悉的微笑：  
“早上好。”

31、

“谢谢，这是给你的报酬。”在密集的楼房间一条很寻常的小巷子中，一个中年男人双手接过克劳德递来的包裹，“顺便的话，请帮我向蒂法问个好。”  
“嗯。”克劳德没有多说，接过递来的钱款，结束今天最后一趟运货，便转身朝向小巷另一端走去。

此时还是下午，地面因为刚刚短暂的小雨而有点湿润，又因为炙热的阳光而在蒸腾。他走在潮湿而狭窄的巷子中，甚至感到体温在随着空气的温度而上升。

他不自觉地烦躁了起来，最近因为临近结合热，他的心情总是起伏不定。上次原本想着改变方法，用药物处理，而刚好爱丽丝出现了，他便暂时放弃了这个打算。

但最近每晚梦中模糊的叠影，和越发色情与诱惑的动作，就像一切都真切地发生过一样，让他起身时就处在低热的状态了。

虽然结合热只是正常生理并不可怕，只需要熬过去或者服用抑制剂就行了。但那频发而又不规律的低热状态，还有自控力、专注力的变弱，对工作还是会造成不必要的麻烦。如果下次遇上一个高匹配度的哨兵，那状况可能会越发激烈，甚至有被控制的可能。

而且这样长久下去，迟早会对精神域有所影响。最安全的办法或者是找到适合的哨兵，但他完全没有这方面打算。如果真要到这一步，倒不如像之前那样服用黑市的药完全把向导能量压制下去，还不用防备结合热的到来，更不用因为出现过敏状态，而产生萨菲罗斯还在身边的错觉。

只是这样或者又会回到以往精神域内对冲的状态。如果再次遇上善于找寻精神域弱点的向导，就会留下致命的弱点。

想到这里，他不自觉皱起了眉头，啧了一声，看来两者各有利弊，都不是最好的解决办法。如果必须二择其一的话……

想着想着，他已经走到了出口，在踏出巷口那一刹那，原本被遮蔽的阳光洒了下来，眼前视线晃了一下。当他适应过来抬起头时，一个花篮突然出现在了面前。

“请收下这些花。”

“啊？”克劳德听着熟悉的声音，随后看着花篮后爱丽丝的样子，停下了脚步。

“这些全部都送你，”爱丽丝又把花篮向前推了推，“是礼物哦。”

“啊？”克劳德不明所以地看着爱丽丝，并没有想要接过的意思。

爱丽丝拿着花篮的双手收了收，解释道：“刚刚遇到一个客人，把花全部买了下来。但当我告诉他这个花的花语是‘重逢’后，就说‘把缘分留给有缘人，帮我送给等下在转角出来的人吧。’便离开了。”她笑着再次把花篮举到克劳德面前，“所以这些花就送你了。”

克劳德只觉得有点荒谬，但当看着爱丽丝在阳光下那一脸灿烂的笑容时，还是叹了口气，伸出了手。然而当他刚碰上花篮瞬间，脑海中再次闪过一阵锐痛。他单手抚上了额头，再次抬头时，突然看到了萨菲罗斯站在十字路口中央对上他的视线，向他缓步而来。  
无论是迈开的步伐，嘴角的弧度，还是眼神里溢出的自信，都清晰可见。

他双眼瞪大，呼吸一窒，慌忙地向后退了几步，然而一切又如幻影般四散，转眼间身边仍然是那片明媚的午后。  
他瞬间警惕了起来，触丝向四周散开，但仍然像上次一样一无所获。

“没事吧？”爱丽丝身为向导自然有所感觉，看着他明显不对劲的样子，皱起眉头，忧心地问道。

“没事。”他回过神来摇了摇头，想把内心的不安挥去，“刚刚那个人，有接触过花篮吗？”

“嗯。但他知道花语后，就又交给我了。”  
“是个怎么样的人？”  
“穿着一套黑色西装，看起来非常优雅、有魅力的人……”爱丽丝突然停顿一下，“啊，他的银色长发非常好看。”

相似的特征让克劳德一下子慌乱了起来，在犹豫间直接提起了他不想提起的名字，“爱丽丝，你认识萨菲罗斯吗？”

“首席哨兵，英雄萨菲罗斯？”爱丽丝回想着，眼神突然扫过克劳德眼底里藏着的忐忑，“今天早上还在报纸上看过，说是在边远地方的任务取得了成功，但短期内都不能回来……怎么了吗？”

“边远的地方吗？”克劳德下意识重复着，既然萨菲罗斯不在附近，那到底为什么他还能看见萨菲罗斯的幻想。为什么还能感觉到对方的气息就在身边，就像自己的一举一动都在对方的监控之下。  
越想越不对劲，以前用药的时候，从来都不会出现这种问题，难道是因为他们的高匹配度，所以在结合热即将来临的时候，他在潜意识下想向对方靠拢？  
想到这里克劳德不自觉咬紧了牙关，心慌了起来。这样绝对不可以，如果是真的，那他根本没有其他的选择。

爱丽丝看着他越发严肃与纠结的表情，想到那一直以来的问题越发担心，“你的精神域真的没问题吗？”

“没事。我还有东西要送到第七天堂，先走了。”克劳德避开了爱丽丝的眼神，回了一句，便沿着街道离开。

爱丽丝站在原地看着他匆匆离开的背影，瞬间便明白到他在说谎。而且刚刚一提到萨菲罗斯，克劳德那种小心翼翼的神情，就像暗示着他曾经发生的一切都与萨菲罗斯有关。

她无意去探知克劳德以往的事情，但如果这就是克劳德精神域内不稳的根源，那她还是想要帮他一把，至少希望阻止他做伤害自己的事情。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32-33

32、

然而克劳德并没有去第七天堂，而是匆匆跑回教堂，翻找着那些他以为已经摆脱了的药物。无论是为他临时布置的衣柜，还是床铺都被他翻得凌乱，衣物、装备还有资料散落了一地。为了以防万一，他还找出了藏在教堂主殿椅子下的应急药物，最后安静地坐在花田前的椅子上，看着手中那几支淡黄色的液体，做着最后的挣扎。  
现在他的思绪慌乱，就像纠缠在一起的丝线，根本理不清晰，也衡量不出利弊。  
他只知道自从他放弃使用药物，专注于训练向导能力后，关于萨菲罗斯的幻觉才开始出现的。而且他感到最近萨菲罗斯的气息越发强烈，就像对方一直就在身边没有离开过一样。这不得不让他开始怀疑以往能抵抗萨菲罗斯的入侵，也是药物的功劳，根本与他锻炼向导能力完全无关。

但无论如何，只要任由向导能量增长，就会有结合热的问题，其实这里根本没有任何选择。

这么想着，他直接拔出了针管，抽出药物打在手臂上。

淡黄色的液体缓缓的流进身体，针口附近的静脉瞬间突起，头部突然闪过一阵刺痛，一股恶心的感觉涌上喉咙，被他强行压下。  
当一瓶药物完全注入，向导能量开始慢慢消退。但当他刚想松一口气时，却发现已经被他培养起来的向导能量却更加汹涌地涨了起来。

他慌忙地拿出第二瓶药，再次打在手臂上，然而因为视线开始模糊他手轻微颤抖一下，在手臂上划出了一道伤痕，鲜红的血液便沿着前臂蜿蜒而下。  
但他毫不理会，直到药物完全注入，针管跌落在地。他躺在椅子上，手背盖上眼睛，低喘着气。等到药物的副作用完全褪去，手臂上的青筋完全消了下去，最后只留下伤口的瘀斑时，他才感到舒服了些。

但他之前利用向导能力加固起来的屏障，开始动摇起来，甚至有部分边缘在塌陷，导致此刻偶尔吹过的风声，花田中叶片间的摩擦声都让他感到难受。不过幸运的是他的哨兵因子暂时没有过激的反应，否则他难以想象他的精神屏障会不会再一次完全塌陷。

他舒了口气，凝起神来，尝试着重新构建屏障。等到身体的疲软缓解了点后，才坐起身来，捡起刚刚滚落在地的药瓶，期待着这一切都是正确的。

*

“今天要去第七天堂吗？”爱丽丝一边低头打理着花田，一边问着坐在椅子上刚刚睡醒还一脸憔悴的克劳德，“最近蒂法都说你很少去他们那边呢。”

“……嗯。”克劳德身体前倾，一手手肘抵在大腿上，指尖揉着眉心。

“那等下要一起去吗？要不要带点什么过去？”

“……嗯。”  
听着这个无精打采的回答，爱丽丝便知道他又在走神了，“你在听我说话吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
爱丽丝轻蹙起眉头，抬头看着他那较以往苍白的脸色，眼里满是担忧，“没事吧？”  
“没事。最近比较累而已。”克劳德换了个姿势靠在椅背上。  
“工作吗？”  
“……嗯。”

听着他声音低下去的回答，爱丽丝摘花的手一顿，随后匆匆地把花放进了花篮中，“要注意休息啊。有事要跟我们说哦。我先去送花，等下直接第七天堂见吧。”

“好。”克劳德看着爱丽丝急忙离开的背影，回了一声，又再倚在椅背上闭目养神。

*  
但爱丽丝走出教堂后并没有去送花， 而是直接往着第七区走去。

自从上次巷口相遇后，她总感觉克劳德会做些过激的行为，所以总是对他放不下心来。而且最近克劳德看起来总是很疲倦，聊天也总是走神，每次询问都含糊地说是工作的原因，但蒂法那边却告诉她最近他推了不少工作，接了的任务也并不困难。所以她总感到克劳德在隐瞒着什么。

而他的异样也很快引起了蒂法注意。原本她是想早点找蒂法商量一下的，怎料到了中途却发现遗留了东西，只好沿途折返。

但当她再次推开教堂大门，看着克劳德再一次萎靡地躺在椅子上，伸出椅子外的上臂还可以看到刚刚结痂的血块，而周围地上散落着三个没有贴上标签的玻璃药瓶时，她感到事情比她想象中要严重。

“克劳德？”她走到他旁边，轻柔地唤着他的名字，而他只是如普通午睡被人打扰般皱了皱眉，没有醒来。  
“克劳德？”爱丽丝越发觉得不对劲，他一向十分警惕，然而这次她就站在他旁边也没有察觉，甚至没有醒来的打算。  
她焦急了起来，眉头皱紧，再唤了几声看他仍然没有反应，直接弯下了腰，伸出手想要推推他的肩膀。就在这时，克劳德突然睁开双眼，一手握紧了她的手腕。  
“太好了，你醒了。”手腕上的力度有点紧，但爱丽丝还是舒了一口气，稍稍放心。  
克劳德愣怔一下，急忙把手松开，从椅子上坐起，“对不起。”  
“没事。”爱丽丝揉了揉手腕，在他旁边坐下，“你最近到底怎么了？我们都很担心你。”  
“……”  
“跟你精神域有关是吗？”爱丽丝不管克劳德那回避的眼神，直接指着地面上那些东倒西歪的玻璃瓶，“为什么不跟我们讲？”  
“……不是什么重要的事。”克劳德再次撇开视线。  
“不想让我们担心吗？真温柔啊。”爱丽丝直接靠近对上克劳德回避的视线，难得严肃道：“但是，克劳德，这并不是解决办法。这些药物帮不了你一辈子。”  
克劳德自知理亏，所以沉默以对。他现在的用药效果越来越差，即使用到三倍的药量，体内向导能量还是无法完全压抑下去，而且药物的副作用也越来越大，让他的五感变得迟钝，甚至陷入昏睡的状态。  
“让我帮你做精神疏导吧。你现在也已经很勉强了不是吗？”爱丽丝从第一次遇到他时，就知道他精神域不够稳定，而且问题从来没有被解决过，“我疏理方面还是做得很好的，稍微让朋友分担一下不可以吗？”

朋友……克劳德一愣，这个词对他来说有点陌生，他从小到大，更多的是自己一个人。即使在神罗身边有的也是不怎么交心的战友。  
但此刻他看着爱丽丝碧绿色的眼眸，在阳光下映照出如水般的温柔和荡漾而起的担忧，才发现原来他在不知不觉间已经拥有了很多新的羁绊，与蒂法的重遇，与爱丽丝的机缘，还有与巴瑞特工作上的互相帮助等。每个事件的发生，里面掺和的都是真心实意，是会为他真正担心的，为他真正着想的。

爱丽丝看他不说话，双手直接握上他的手臂，“克劳德，你从来都不是一个人。”

手上传来的温度与力度告诉着他这一切都不是假的，曾经也是这双手把他拉出泥沼。  
“我知道了。”他第一次感到有他们的支持，或者不需要害怕了。

爱丽丝看着克劳德嘴角上的弧度，露出了笑容，“那么，开始吧。”

33、

爱丽丝让克劳德直接躺在长椅上，而她跪坐在他头顶的地板上，双手虚放在他头部两侧，闭上眼睛，感受着克劳德的精神域。  
她先是放出纯白色的触丝与他金黄色的触丝相碰，轻柔地扫过他浅绿色的精神屏障，在得到进入的许可后，再慢慢深入。

克劳德是第一次做精神疏导，他闭上眼睛时还有点紧张，但当爱丽丝温柔的精神力把他包裹时，一股温煦的微风吹拂而过，身边漫过一阵暖流，让他紧绷的神经不自觉放松了下来，随着爱丽丝的引导沉入精神域中。

爱丽丝睁开双眼时，发现自己站在了一片麦田中，四周只见黑压压一片，天空乌云漫布，如在酝酿着些什么。身后是一片大海，毫无波澜，如死海般沉寂。而前方不远处的小村庄里只有几间房子亮着几盏小灯，发着暖黄色的光芒，就像灯塔为她引路。  
她往四周看了看，便没有犹豫地向村庄走去。她很清楚这里就是克劳德精神域的表层，而她需要找到的是更加深入的触丝网格。  
她穿过草地，爬上高坡，天上的密云阴沉沉的终是下起了雨来。绵密的雨点淅淅落下，她伸手接住，冷意从手心传入，如冰锥直入心房。她忍不住打了个寒战，环起胳膊，抬头看着压抑的天空，此刻静默空旷的环境中只有她一人，阴冷潜入她的衣内，孤独与不安爬上她的脊柱。

她不自觉悲伤了起来，这就是克劳德的内心世界吗？冰冷的、不安的、恐惧的，与他一直表现出来的镇静、自信截然不同。

此时小雨突然变成了滂沱大雨，狂风呼啸刮过，把流云吹动，把麦穗压弯。云卷翻腾向着中心旋转凝聚，电光雷闪夹杂其中，层叠的黑暗向着地面压下，如巨兽般想把一切吞噬殆尽。

这一切变化都像是要阻止她继续靠近，但爱丽丝咬了咬唇，抵着风雨继续前行。这些都是克劳德的抵触情绪，即使她得到了许可进入，但他仍然下意识地拒绝着外来者，不想别人踏进半分，也不想秘密被发现。到底克劳德以前遇到了什么才会有这么大的反应。  
但也正是这样，爱丽丝可以肯定自己没有来错地方，她要去克劳德精神域的第二层，必定要走过这里。  
当脚下水流涌动冲到她小腿处时，她终于来到了村庄入口。她看着前面白色的屏障，毫不犹豫地跨入其中，瞬间雨水、冷风都被隔绝在了外面。

爱丽丝喘着气，转头看着屏障外越来越激烈的雨势。此刻雨水带着沙石汇成洪流，冲毁大地破坏植被，一些小山坡已经崩塌，一切如灾难过境。

她舒了口气，刚刚如果再继续下去，她的意识可能已经坚持不住被推出了这里。但同时她也焦急了起来，这种单单为了驱逐外来者而破坏自己精神域的行为，与其说是自毁，倒不如说是他根本控制不了自己的精神域，又或者他的精神域就在崩溃的边缘。

这么一想，她便不敢停歇，转头看着前方相比外面的洪涛而显得无比宁静的村庄，偷偷地给自己内心一次鼓励后，便继续向前。

她穿过安静的街道，走到那几间亮着灯的房子前逐间搜索。然而搜了两三间都毫无所获后，她迷茫地站在了路口，想着是不是判断出了错，入口根本不在这里。  
这时身侧传来一声缥缈的嚎叫，她循声看去，只见一个毫不起眼的红色木门隐藏在了树荫之下。她走到了门前，习惯性地敲了敲门，等了几秒无人应答后，再推门进入。  
房间内没有窗户，正方形的规格内只有一张木桌靠在墙边，上面亮着的一盏小灯光芒偶尔闪烁，而旁边静静地躺着一枚精致的银色耳钉。

爱丽丝走了过去，疑惑地看着耳钉上凹凸不平的纹理，总觉得那是一个动物的形状。她伸手一碰，当指尖触到上面冷硬的材质时，四周闪过一阵白光，原本的景物褪去外形露出了里面金色的网格。  
这就是精神域的第二层，一切外物都显露出了精神力的原样，仔细看去还能看到金光在丝线中流动。

爱丽丝凝起白色的触丝四处探索，每碰到纠结起来的金色团块，都帮忙着疏理清晰。

她循着絮乱的脉络，渐渐接触到了克劳德的触丝主干。她看着他丝线上那些坑坑洼洼的断裂和不通，才发现他的状况比想象中还要严重，这个状态分明已经处在了崩溃的边缘。

她急忙的想试着帮忙修复，但最多只是愈合了表面，主干内部那些陈旧的伤口，根本难以愈合。而且她越发感到不对劲，那些丝线上偶尔还会出现一些突兀的黑色团块攀附在上面，而跟随在后会有另一股白色的光团包绕着触丝与黑块对抗。

爱丽丝试着用精神力协助着把黑块扫去，就在丝线显露出原来的状态时，她惊讶的发现白色的光团会直接与触丝融合，直到把那些断开不通的位置慢慢抚平。

她感到奇怪，那愈合的速度虽然很慢，但的确是在修复的状态。但一般哨兵并没有这样的调节能力，克劳德也没有结合的向导能帮他做这些疗愈。到底他的体内在发生着些什么事情。  
但下一刻她又摇了摇头，想着当务之急还是要先帮克劳德做好梳理，否则他的精神域很可能随时崩溃。  
她再次伸出触丝想要协助光团把黑块清去，然而就在此时，眼前的黑块突然增大了几倍形成一个漩涡，瞬间向四周放射。

爱丽丝一惊，后退两步，慌张的看向四周，原本泛着金光的空间已经被黑暗完全侵占，只留下一片寂静无声。

她紧皱起眉头，想用触丝寻找出路，然而身后却突然传来衣服摩擦的声音，让她顿住了脚步。  
这里有别人。  
她迅速转身看去，只见一个银色长发的高大男人背对着她站着，侧过头来，厉声一句：“滚！”

随后一股巨大的压迫感袭来，她与克劳德的链接突然断开，脑内一阵撕裂般的疼痛，她直接被弹出了克劳德的精神域内。  
“啊！！”  
头顶传来一声痛呼，克劳德惊醒，马上从长椅上起来，蹲在跌坐在地抱着头露出痛苦表情的爱丽丝身边，焦急的问道：“没事吧？”  
爱丽丝头部胀痛着，耳边还是一阵嗡鸣，看到他略显焦急的脸，下意识笑着摇了摇头。  
但这个勉强的笑容并不能让克劳德感到放松，他看着她紧皱着的眉头，煞白的脸色，伸手想要直接把她抱到医院。然而这时爱丽丝突然捉着他的手臂，虚弱的说了句：“没事，缓缓就好了。”

克劳德并不同意，但爱丽丝说着“别担心”，便颤巍巍想站起来。他见状，立刻把她扶坐在椅子上，“我送你去医院吧。”  
爱丽丝挥了挥手，“不用，只是有点晕，已经没事了。”  
“但是……”  
“克劳德，”爱丽丝打断他的话，抬头对上他的视线，“我们来聊聊吧。”  
克劳德看着爱丽丝眼里的坚定，犹豫了几秒后点了点头，为她倒了杯水。

“谢谢。”爱丽丝接过喝了一口，看他在身边坐下，才继续问到：“呐，克劳德，你之前问过我知不知道萨菲罗斯是谁吧？”

克劳德一愣，视线有点游移，他没有想到会在这个时候提起这个问题。

“我在你的精神域里，看到一个跟他很像的人，他把我驱逐出来了。”爱丽丝握着水杯的手紧了紧，斟酌着问道，“他……真的是萨菲罗斯吗？你们之间发生过什么吗？”

克劳德身体一僵，眼神闪过慌乱，果然萨菲罗斯的痕迹一直没有离开过。那些留下来的残影，是他除不掉的，也摆脱不了的阴影。

爱丽丝看他迟迟没有回答投去疑惑的视线，克劳德忍着内心的惊慌，表面平静的回道：“……我曾经很崇拜尊敬他。”原本他不想让爱丽丝知道，但现在已经瞒不住了。

“那你肯定很喜欢他，才会对他的记忆那么清晰。”爱丽丝推测着。能在哨兵精神域内留下暗示的只有向导，但萨菲罗斯身为哨兵，在不在克劳德身边的情况下，还能留下如此清晰的形象，最有可能的解释，就是克劳德对对方拥有着强烈的情感。  
但克劳德却反驳了她，“……不是。”他身体微微前倾，看着花田的目光变得有点遥远，“现在已经不是了。”

“发生什么了吗？”爱丽丝歪着头，碧绿色的眼眸看着他的表情。

但克劳德直接回避了她的视线，原本她以为他会像以前那样不会再说，但克劳德却松了口。

“他并不像我们认识的那个样子，他只是把所有人都当成棋子而已。”这句话说得很缓慢而认真，一些阴暗挡住了他原本眼里的光。但爱丽丝还是能清晰地看出那里面的失望与阴霾。如同精神域内那些稠密的云层，充斥着愧疚与不安，因为不敢追逐光明，所以把太阳遮挡。

之后爱丽丝没有继续多问，直接把刚刚看到的一切告诉了他。包括那些如灾难般的场景，还有那些触丝自我疗愈的事情。

“你之前遇到过这种情况吗？”爱丽丝问着，“哨兵触丝自我疗愈的情况。”

“……在神罗听说过。”克劳德还记得曾经在博士那里偷听到过类似的内容，当时的推测是被萨菲罗斯激发了的后果。  
“你还知道什么吗？”爱丽丝看着克劳德说着。

克劳德沉默了几秒，再摇了摇头。这部分内容牵涉太多，不应该把她牵连进来。

但爱丽丝才刚刚与他断开链接，怎么可能察觉不到他的情绪波动，他其实是知道的吧，爱丽丝想着，笑了笑，“我们下次再试一次吧。我会更加努力的。”

但克劳德只看着她没有说话。

*

“长官，不进去吗？”副官犹豫着，向已经站在教堂门口十多分钟了的萨菲罗斯问到。

萨菲罗斯视线不移的看着前方几十米外的褐色大门，沉默了一会，才说到:“还不是时候。”

“但现在可是最好的抓捕时机……”副官开始心急，他不知道萨菲罗斯到底想要等到什么时候，但他身为向导很清楚里面传来的精神波动并不稳定，里面的人现在甚至做不出有效的精神防御。

但萨菲罗斯并不在意，他只是静静地等着，如往常般从容。直到教堂内的精神波动恢复了平静，他才收回了目光，转身沿着来时的路走去，说了句：“撤退。”

“可是……”副官不解，他们一直按着行踪追查至今，才锁定了这个教堂，但萨菲罗斯却再一次在临进门前沿途折返。

萨菲罗斯自然明白他的意思，但他们的目的本就不同。一开始他只是为了任务而伪装调查，后来为了不与克劳德断开哨向链接，而选择走过他走过的路，为了不被克劳德忘记，而在他熟悉的地方留下波动。然而无论是带着下属去第七天堂喝酒，还是去买花送人，都是他未曾有过的体验。  
虽然中间为了不被察觉，做了点“多余”的事情，让下属利用向导的暗示令蒂法记忆错乱，或者用点手段骗过爱丽丝。但他并不觉得麻烦，甚至忍不住开始自动去寻找他的踪迹。就像狩猎游戏，步步逼近，却又保持着距离，让他无迹可寻，直到他掉进自己的陷阱中。

萨菲罗斯笑了笑，单单看他疑惑、惊恐、慌乱、抗拒、以为无法摆脱而挣扎的模样，也足够让他兴奋不已。  
这么想着，他停下了脚步，对着副官说道：“他已经逃不掉了。其他人的资料全部调查好了吗？”

“这个……”副官一愣，与克劳德有过接触的人很多，即使后来锁定了目标，但因为不能明目张胆地调查，所以进展仍然很缓慢。

“我们的首要任务是防止信息外泄，所以要排查所有有接触的人。”萨菲罗斯转头看了他一眼，“不要忘记了。”

萨菲罗斯自带的威严，让他身体下意识在颤栗。“是！”

“继续跟踪他身边的人吧。”

“是！！”

萨菲罗斯转过身去时，余光瞥了眼再次恢复了宁静的教堂，嘴角也上扬了几分。

虽然现在还不是时候，但我们很快就能见面了，克劳德。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 34 后面写太长了，所以切开

深夜的教堂没有点灯，只依靠着皎洁的月光透过残破的天花板照亮着内部，依稀可见百合花田上飞舞的白点闪烁着点点亮光。

突然“咔吱”一声打破了寂静，只见紧闭着的褐色大门从外向内打开，一个黑色的身影再次拖着疲惫的身体走出了阴影，回到了教堂内。

克劳德粗喘着，用大剑支撑着身体，拖着步子向内走去。直到他勉强走到了前排长椅旁，他一手把大剑靠在了旁边，一手扶着椅背坐了下来。

他低垂下头，身体的酸麻让肌肉忍不住颤抖，体温不断上升，呼出的气体都带着热度，汗水沿着发梢滴落没入衣领，留下一条深色的痕迹。

这是结合热在爆发，他知道。他从来没有想过自己竟然有这样的运气，在低热状态下，遇上与自己匹配度高的哨兵，只是与他在战斗中碰撞，便产生了共鸣。

不过对方也始料未及，他先手取胜。但对方的精神攻击也十分锐利，在他们相容性较高的情况下，直接在他的精神屏障上留下了刮痕，让他本已岌岌可危的精神域动摇了起来。  
此刻精神域内向导能量还在叫嚣着，他双手撑着额头，想要重新筑起屏障，但脑内遗留的疼痛阵阵发作，加上被直接诱发的结合热，让他根本无法集中精神。

渐渐他的视线也开始变得模糊，鼻腔只闻到果木的香味，双耳只听清自己急促的呼吸。

他忍耐着精神域内的翻腾，虚靠在椅背上。这些都是五感在退化的症状，说明着他精神域已经在崩溃了。他也知道此刻应该向爱丽丝或其他向导求助，但这样只会如上次般给他人带来伤害。

说来可笑，他现在竟想起了萨菲罗斯来。  
但萨菲罗斯已经不再是他的英雄，他也不再是幻想别人会来救他的年龄了。思考那个自信残酷的人在这种情况下会怎么做，根本没有参考意义。  
他能做的，只有靠自己。

于是他从椅子底下摸出了最后一支抑制剂，再一次打在了手臂上。而剩下的结合热只要熬熬就能过去了。

这么想着，他缓缓躺在了椅子上，闭上眼睛，在沉入睡眠时，祈祷着明天能如常醒来。

*

克劳德猛地醒来，拿起立在旁边的大剑站起，做出了防御的姿势。

他扫视四周，此刻明明是深夜，教堂内却如白昼般亮堂，他迅速放出触丝，凝神细听，此刻教堂内却较以往更加安静。

突然从侧门后传来一丝“咔”的木板声，声音细而缓慢，可以看出藏在那里的人的小心翼翼。

如果不是那里的木板破旧，大概很难察觉吧。他警惕的向前走去，就在经过花田旁边时，侧门“砰”一声打开，一个白影跃出，低吼着向他扑了过来。

克劳德一瞬便捕捉到了它的身影，侧身躲过，脚堪堪在花田边缘停下，紧紧看着那只有着灰黑色条纹的成年白虎。

而白虎就像早有所料，突然改变方向跳到了他旁边，匍匐下身体瞄准手腕的位置扑到他的身上。

克劳德迅速用剑挡在身前，突然一股精神力扑面而来，他身体一顿，瞬间便被白虎压着手腕扑倒在了花田中，刹那黄白的花瓣与绿叶扬起又跌下。

他挣脱出左手，用手肘抵住白虎的下巴。然而两米多长的成年白虎力度比想象中大，他的挣扎不起作用，白虎还是直接压在他身上，尖锐的獠牙凑近他的颈项处。

湿热的吐息就在颈侧，克劳德肌肉紧绷着奋力挣扎。然而白虎只是贴着他皮肤嗅了嗅，柔软的毛发在他肩部蹭了蹭。

他推拒的动作顿时一僵，此时白虎已经收起了獠牙，舔着他颈侧裸露的皮肤。

带毛刺的舌头舔过他脸侧、耳后、颈项，刺痛伴随着微痒，让克劳德身体一颤。他咬了咬牙继续用力把蹭弄着的白虎推开，另一手勉力伸出想要够着跌落旁边的大剑。

但此时白虎就像还嫌不够，前爪搭在他胸膛上，爪甲一划，胸前的黑色毛衣瞬间撕裂出三道痕迹，碎布散在地上。

白虎看着那皮肤上留下的白色痕迹，再次低头舔在他胸膛上。克劳德汗毛竖起，立刻抬腿抵着白虎肚子，手肘用力把它推开。但白虎却如人般挥开他挡着的手臂，再次低头。

就在此时眼前荧绿色的光闪过，一个名字脱口而出，

“……萨菲罗斯”

这话一出，克劳德自己也愣了几秒，双眼睁大。

而白虎舔弄磨蹭的动作突然停下，右背部“唰”的一声，展开黑色的单边翅膀，压着他的身体缓缓的撑起，兽瞳直勾勾的看着他。

克劳德对上那双绿眸竖瞳，竟看出里面闪过一丝满足的笑意，内心不禁慌了起来。

突然白虎的身体如云雾般模糊散开，几缕银丝垂落他旁边，压着自己手的兽爪变成了人类的手，制住了他的关节，一把低沉的嗓音从薄雾中响起，

“好久不见，克劳德。”


	19. Chapter 19

35、

克劳德惊讶地看着雾气完全散去呈现出萨菲罗斯的样子，内心鼓动着，咬紧牙关，唇边溢出压抑的音节，“你为什么会在这里！”

“因为你在呼唤我。”萨菲罗斯单手把克劳德挣扎的手腕交叠压在他头顶上。

“不可能！”克劳德想抽出双手，但很明显萨菲罗斯用了精神力压制，让他动弹不得。

“哦？”萨菲罗斯挑了挑眉，看着他蓝眸里渐渐溢满的恼怒，手指缓慢地从喉结沿着肋骨滑到心脏的位置，压底声线说道：“我可以从精神链接很清晰地知道你需要什么，想要什么。”

“别想骗我！放开！”克劳德皱着眉头，在他记忆中他们根本没有做过任何精神链接，他不会相信萨菲罗斯的话。

萨菲罗斯挑起了唇角，如他所说把他双手松开，又俯身靠在他耳边，低声说着：“忘记了吗？你现在的情况。”

克劳德刚想反驳，但萨菲罗斯在耳边的吐息让他感到一阵突兀的麻痒。他突然一愣，一些记忆闪过，这才回过神来，从他醒来开始他的身体就一直都是滚烫的，呼吸是不正常的急促，身体是疲软乏力的，还有刚刚对准白虎的剑刃也是颤抖的。

他立刻明白到压制着他的不是萨菲罗斯的精神力，而是他的结合热。

只是现在已经迟了，他的意识已经开始变得模糊。

萨菲罗斯看着他眼里片刻的失神，挺起腰，双手放在他残破的衣服上，“还有你忘记的事情，我会让你回忆起来。”  
说着，直接用力往两边撕开，金属拉链经不住力道崩开，一些碎块滚落在花田中。

克劳德咬紧嘴唇保持清醒，抬起右手紧紧地拉着萨菲罗斯左手腕，“之前的那些都是你吗？”  
萨菲罗斯笑了笑，一腿抵上他两腿之间，抬起他下巴，手指磨蹭着他咬得泛白的嘴唇，对上克劳德那双强作清醒的蓝眸，缓缓说着：“你的身体会知道。”

克劳德一惊，原来梦中那些色情而诱惑的片段，真的都是被抹去的记忆。他眼眸一瞬清明，身体凝起最后的力气，握着萨菲罗斯手腕的右手用力，左手制住他肘部，右腿抬脚横扫。

但萨菲罗斯早有所料用力一推，单手挡下他的攻击，握紧他膝关节，让他跪趴在地上。

克劳德顺势转身，直接伸手去够落在旁边的大剑。他自然知道这种状态做不了什么，所以从刚刚开始便孤注一掷，只想拿起武器。

然而只差半分，萨菲罗斯已经一手按在他后腰处，把他压在花田中，迅速拉起他剩下的衣服推上手腕，把他双手臂交叠着紧紧绑在身后。再跨坐在他身上，伸手把就在眼前的大剑拿起，随手一抛，大剑划过弧度，直直的插入花田中。

“没用的。”萨菲罗斯说着。克劳德总是压抑着结合热，一到爆发状态总是激烈，所以他根本不用多费力气，便能把身下人制服。

“你到底想要什么？”克劳德后背被用力制住，脸被压在花田中，发出的声音闷闷的，“我不会回去神罗，我对你来说已经没有价值，你并不需要向导。”

萨菲罗斯没有立刻回答，而是一手沿着克劳德后背正中弯起的曲线滑下，又在腰窝处按揉了几下，看着身下忍不住颤抖的身体，才满意地说道，“我很好奇，你所珍惜的东西是什么？”

“什么？！”结合热的身体经不住挑逗，麻痒发烫的感觉沿着他指尖渗入脊髓，克劳德瑟缩着身体不断躲避着，然而无处可逃。

“想为你挑选礼物，”萨菲罗斯的手绕到他身前，单手为他解开纽扣，“为我们的见面做准备。”

克劳德已经无暇应答，身体的炽热徒升，烧灼着他所剩无几的理智。

身体被相容性高的哨兵挑逗着，在结合热中很快便瘫软了下来，被带动起了反应，即使没有被抚摸，他的下体已经鼓了起来。当萨菲罗斯的手无意间碰到时，他下意识向后躲了躲，然而这样只能与萨菲罗斯胯部更加靠近，若有似无地在对方怀里蹭动着。

萨菲罗斯在与他的共鸣下，被他无意识地挑逗着，身体很快便起来反应。但他并不着急，只是托着他腹部顺势让他跪趴在地上，把他裤子完全拉下。

当他触到克劳德勃起的欲望时，也只是挑了挑眉，掌心擦过他敏感的伞部，包绕着茎身撸动两下，看着克劳德喘息加重，身体轻颤，躲躲闪闪地想脱离他的控制，轻笑着，完全没有想把压在他后背的手放开，甚至变本加厉地揉捏着他涨大根部，刮擦着他经不起挑逗的铃口。

克劳德弓起身体，颤抖着把脸埋得更深。

而萨菲罗斯还是能从他背部轻颤的肌肉，看出他的感觉，无论是因为疼痛的紧缩，还是欲望的轻颤，最后都交织一起让身下的人渐渐沉沦。

他内心再一次起了涟漪，一股热流涌向胯部。想到上次没有进行到底的动作，他手指直接沾上铃口流出的粘液，沿着阴茎来到他已经情动的后穴上。

当身体完全赤裸跪趴在地上，后穴被对方按着皱褶轻柔地打着转时，克劳德只感到一阵耻辱。多年来作为哨兵生活的他，并不能忍受这样的屈服，这样倒不如在战场上负伤流血。

但流连于会阴与后穴的手指，并没有急着进入，而是上下摩挲着，就像羽毛划过皮肤，不断在挑逗他已经脆弱的意识。

性欲的增加，让他渐渐不受控制，从身下传来一阵阵的酸麻，让他禁不住身体更加贴近地面，翘起臀部，想着躲闪，却又像渴求对方更多的抚摸。

就在此时，萨菲罗斯试探着送入一指，他身体一紧，轻“嗯”一声，即使咬紧牙关也无法阻止溢出的音节，更加无法维持已经模糊了的意识。

但就在他以为要再次沉溺于其中时，一股精神力从他背后涌了过来，他下意识地放出精神力抵抗，然而对方银白色的触丝直接包饶着他与他金色的触丝接上，随后一股冷意传来，让他身体一颤，瞬间被灼热模糊了的意识清明了些。

萨菲罗斯这次要他记住一切，怎么可能让他再次失神。他从后面直接把手伸进他湿热的口腔中，按弄着他柔软的舌头，调笑道：“看来你喜欢被粗暴地对待。”

克劳德才刚刚恢复了点神志，便被对方手指揉捏着粘膜，来不及吞咽的津液沿着唇角滴落在花田中。

他难受地呜咽一声，牙关用力咬下，血腥味瞬间充斥他的鼻腔。然而萨菲罗斯不躲不闪，轻笑一声，直接从精神链接中下达命令。

“放开，克劳德。”

这句话不断重复地在克劳德脑内响起，即使他精神力奋力抵抗，但最终牙关还是轻颤着疲软了下来。

萨菲罗斯把沾满他津液的手指抽出，用拇指把粘在他嘴角的鲜红抹上他的唇，让他染上自己的味道，“你一直在抗拒着向导的身份。”  
布上咬痕的手指再次沿着他后背肌肉划下，看着鲜艳的红色染在他较以往更加厚实的肌肉上，才继续说道：“你真的了解自己的身体吗？”

克劳德粗喘着，这句话爱丽丝也曾经跟他说过，但他尝试的方法都以失败告终。或者他的确一直都在抗拒着向导的身份，所以才会压制不了向导能量，导致这个局面。但他想要的不过是变得更强，还有不可否认的，曾经想要向他更加靠近而已。

“跟我结合吧，克劳德，我能解决你的问题。”萨菲罗斯俯下身在克劳德耳边诱惑着，“不用害怕。”

“我拒绝！”急切盼望着结合的身体烧灼着他的控制力，但残留的理智让他立马拒绝。他的种种遭遇让他明白到萨菲罗斯的话不能尽信，他这么说肯定有别的企图。

但萨菲罗斯按着他扭动挣扎的身体，手指再次来到穴口，轻揉了几下，便直接破开阻挡送入其中。

他身体一僵，手臂上的青筋膨出，在来不及压下的呻吟脱口而出时，又马上咬紧了嘴唇，即使尝到了血腥也没有放开。

既然无法反抗，那至少保持尊严不予应答。

但渐渐的，萨菲罗斯修长的手指就着沾上的津液和血液越发深入，从一指到两指，轻柔地按着里面的软肉，无视着他的排斥一点点撑开他的内部，直接摸上他的敏感点，戳刺、摩挲、打转、偶尔指尖刮弄，却又小心翼翼的只让他感到瘙痒。  
堆积的快感瞬间腾升，哨兵敏锐的五感让一切放大了几倍，他清晰地感到开拓的每一个细节，刻意的挑逗就像爱抚，温柔得不似真实，让他徒留不断颤抖着的身体。

他绷紧着神经，想要把一波又一波的快感强行压下，然而触电的感觉让他下肢都开始觉得酥麻。甬道更是因为情欲而没有了抗拒，被抚摸着甚至还自动地渗出水来，渴求着与他匹配的哨兵更加粗暴的对待。

当萨菲罗斯模仿着抽插的动作，手掌不断拍打着他挺翘的臀部时，结合热下方便交合的水液溅出，沾满了他手心。他也没有久留，直接把衣服脱下。

紧逼的动作暂时离开，克劳德稍微得到了喘息。但身后却传来了衣料窸窣的声音，他立马转头一看，只见萨菲罗斯正解开皮扣，脱下外衣放在旁边，动作有条不絮，一下子让他产生了他们只是在例行公事的错觉。

然而当他解开腰带，露出他已经贲涨挺硬的欲望时，克劳德刹那瞳孔睁大，脑内一瞬空白，身体前倾想要逃走。但萨菲罗斯用力把他拉了回来，扶着紫红色的阴茎对准微微张合着的穴口顶了进去。

“啊！”他身体的肌肉全部绷紧，大腿打颤，腰部不自觉塌了下来。萨菲罗斯直接双手扶着他腰侧，并没有等他适应，便摆动着腰，在他湿热的甬道内深入浅出，朝着敏感点辗压着。

克劳德随着他顶弄的动作耸动着，渐渐攀升的快感开始烧灼遗留下的理智，就在唇边的呻吟让他不得不咬紧牙关，前面的阴茎跟随着晃动着，在无人抚摸的情况下，流着粘腻的津液把碰到的皮肤沾湿。

萨菲罗斯并没有过多花俏的动作，只是一味快而狠地试探着他手指未能到达的深度。

过大的伞部捅开内部带来一阵肿胀，但预期的疼痛没有到来，反而让克劳德难以忍受，更渴望着疼痛的来临，因为这样便不像合奸。

但他的身体已经压抑太久，一下子被满足的结合热，让性欲膨胀，甬道内绵软着，自觉地吸纳着期待已久的炽热与硬度，后穴流出的液体越来越多，沾湿了两人相连的地方，随着萨菲罗斯每次抽插，形成透明的白丝，粘在两人皮肤上。

他只好额头抵上地面，借着一丝冷意缓解脸上升起的温度。

萨菲罗斯过长的阴茎一寸寸地深入又抽出，破开簇拥而来的嫩肉，挑衅着里面的湿滑柔软。直到他胯部顶上他臀尖，阴茎擦过一处凸起，克劳德忍不住发抖，收缩着后穴甬道绞着他阴茎时，他知道已经找到了对方最敏感的地方。

他沉下腰，缓下了动作，九浅一深地捣弄着，看着克劳德强行压抑着快感不予回应，但甬道内却是蠕动着对他吸吮与挽留时，他低喘一声。

单单身体的爽利，只是动物的本能，并不能让他感到满足。他更期待的是克劳德能像上次一样带给他炸烈胸膛的快感，那种战意，那种满溢出来的渴望。

于是他直接拉着克劳德背后交叠的手臂，让他直接撞上自己的胯部，看着他后背凹陷，肌肉绷紧，就像豹子匍匐在地蓄势待发时，他不自觉勾起了唇角。

这具身体，比他想象中更有吸引力。

啪啪啪的声音混杂着水声响起，克劳德脸上染上了情欲的淡粉，但嘴唇却是再次染上一片鲜红，不是萨菲罗斯血液凝固后的淤红色，而是被他咬得破皮的伤口流出的艳红。他不愿放出任何一丝呻吟，不愿向欲望屈服。

但身体却是与他意志背道而驰，他只能靠着双肩顶着地面，利用粗糙的泥土刮擦着自己皮肤带来的疼痛，提醒着自己的界限。

然而这种想法很快便被萨菲罗斯所捕捉。

他直接单手拉扯着克劳德的手臂让他坐在自己怀里，一手沿着他腰线摸上了他胸膛，两指揉捏他已经挺立的凸起，身下自下往上更快地撞在他的敏感点上。

突然深入的动作，让克劳德露出了点呻吟，但又很快被他噎下，只留下一声声粗喘。但泄露的回应怎么逃得过哨兵的耳朵，即使轻微一声，也能让萨菲罗斯知道对方已经松懈了。

所以他动作更是狠厉，摁着他腰部挺胯，阴茎次次往着他敏感点用力磨蹭着，让他快感更加剧烈。下手也不自觉重了一点，在他皮肤上留下了紫红的压痕。

坐莲的姿势让萨菲罗斯进得更深，股股电流沿着神经上涌，让克劳德忍不住收紧双腿往上躲去。然而每次离开一半，都被对方用力拉下，跌落下来直接把对方阴茎完全吞入，又在贴近囊袋时，再次被抛起。如此反复地狠狠压过他敏感的肠肉，无情地把他推上高峰,在高潮边缘上下浮动。即使他想要抗拒，都无路可逃，只能靠着萨菲罗斯维持着摇摇欲坠的身体。

萨菲罗斯看着克劳德闭紧双眼咬紧着唇，顶弄的动作突然停了下来，直接扭过他偏着的头，吻上他的唇，舌头舔过他唇上混合着的血液，趁着对方愣神瞬间，挑开他的薄唇，扫过他的贝齿，深入他的口中。

克劳德在他探入时，便马上回神想要咬下，然而萨菲罗斯立刻用两指压紧他下颚防止了他的动作。

萨菲罗斯肆意地掠夺，舌尖勾起他湿软的舌尖。克劳德皱起眉头推拒着，然而抗拒顶开的动作却只能与之共舞，气息交缠，吸入着属于对方的味道。

他从来没有想过萨菲罗斯会吻他，即使他们身体相接，也只认为对方单纯是想与他精神结合，并不会带上任何的感情。做爱不过是流程，接吻更是毫无需要。

但，萨菲罗斯却吻了他，带着占有欲的，强势的，湿润的吻。

尝着唇上残留的淡淡血腥味，萨菲罗斯更加兴奋地用舌尖扫过他的粘膜，勾着他的舌头吸吮着，时不时还咬了咬他的薄唇，看着上面的齿印又温柔的吻过。克劳德被他弄得呼吸不畅，脸颊露出更多的粉色，抗拒的动作也弱了下来，相贴的唇间慢慢泛出了点暧昧的水声。

萨菲罗斯看着他如稚鸟般的模样，勾了勾唇，下身又开始不管不顾地深入浅出，让他呻吟声无法再次抑制，从两人唇边溢出，把他最后空留的一丝挣扎也完全打破。

克劳德再次被拉入情潮，无意间萨菲罗斯已经把他嘴唇放开，但呻吟声一旦放出，即使他再次阻挡也遗留着一声声的呜咽。

“啊啊……嗯……啊……”

萨菲罗斯听着耳边断续的呻吟，直接把他推到地上，拉着他一侧大腿反转过身，再把他大腿压在他身体两侧，面对面的操弄了起来。

“啊！……啊啊……”不同于之前刻意威逼挑衅的节奏，让克劳德呻吟声都变高了点。  
现在完全打开的姿势，让他身前变得紫红的阴茎也摇晃着，腺液沾湿了他的下腹，只差一点便能到达极限。

为了弥补那一点的空缺，他想伸手抚慰，但双手却仍然被绑着抵在背后。

萨菲罗斯看着他眼神变得迷离，双手想要挣脱束缚，胸膛不得不挺起时，分出一手直接揉捏上他的胸部，用拇指擦过中央的嫣红,又在他躲闪时，两指捏着扯起，让他变得更红。

结合热的身体都为着性爱准备，即使是疼痛也能变成异样的快感，但他的阴茎还是无人顾及。

克劳德颤抖着身体，内心矛盾着想要更多，却又不可求饶，最后只好侧头躲避这样的状态。

然而萨菲罗斯直接捏着他下巴，让他对上自己的视线，“看着我，克劳德，看着是谁能给你快乐。”

捏在下巴的手指让克劳德感到疼痛，他泛着水光的蓝眸下意识地缓缓睁开对上紧紧盯着自己的绿色眼眸。就在此时，萨菲罗斯一手包裹着他的阴茎配合着顶弄的节奏上下抚弄了起来。

“啊啊……啊嗯……”突然得到的满足让他身体一颤，喘息絮乱了起来。

快到高峰的情潮在对方再一次刻意擦过他铃口时，终是抵不过情欲与本能，白浊喷薄而出。

手心中的阴茎软了下来，萨菲罗斯稍稍停下了动作，饶有兴味地看着身下人的反应。但当他看到克劳德染红了的嘴唇张合着喘息，胸膛起伏着的嫣红随之晃动，点点白色点缀着紧致的腹部，因为情潮而涣散的双眼不经意抬起扫来的时候，一种色情与脆弱的美让他幽绿色的眼睛暗了暗，随后再次把他双腿拉得更开，挺腰更快地把他贯穿。

克劳德才刚刚到达高潮，怎么可能那么快再起反应。他皱起了眉头，忍着不适带着怒意向萨菲罗斯看去。但视线不小心扫过两人相连的位置，看着对方盘根的阴茎沾满了暧昧的水液，在自己身后进出时，他却愣在了当场。

萨菲罗斯看着他的反应，笑了一声，俯下身来，单手撑在他脸侧，“想看吗？”

克劳德眼神闪烁一下，再强行对上萨菲罗斯调笑的双眼，厉声道，“滚！”

萨菲罗斯看着他的逞强，笑容不自觉加深，把他虚抱在怀里，手绕到他背后把束缚扯开，唇边擦过他耳际，低语一句，“如你所愿。”

耳边温热的吐息让克劳德一颤，过于亲昵的动作，让他心脏再次鼓动着，已经分不清是害怕，还是哨向的本能反应。

只是松开的瞬间，他便用力把萨菲罗斯推开，想摆脱这种不明不白的燥动。但绑了许久的双手还是一片酸麻，推拒的力气根本无法把对方推开半分，最后反而像是迎合般放在了对方胸膛上。

萨菲罗斯早料到他会这样，但这次他只是身体退后了点，并没有再次绑上的想法。这样无力的抗拒，对他来说，可以看作是克劳德的回应。

于是他再次往还是湿热一片、蠕动着咬着他的甬道重重地撞了进去，再缓慢地操弄起来。

凸起的脉络搔刮着里面层叠的软肉，挑逗着还没停歇的结合热，克劳德再次泛起情潮，发出几声低吟。

两人相接的触丝，让萨菲罗斯很容易就知道了他的敏感点在哪里。但这次他却一反常态，只在他敏感处轻轻摩挲而过，在甬道内缓慢抽插，甚至把阴茎拔出，用伞部在入口处浅入浅出，偶尔又全根没入，直接抵上他的最深处。

萨菲罗斯别有用心的动作，让克劳德已经尝过一次的身体空虚了起来。然而翻滚的热度已经降下来些，理智也开始清明，足以让他瞬间从触丝中知道了萨菲罗斯的期待。

不过那终将落空，因为他绝不会向他求饶，更不会再次被他利用。

“为什么要做这种事？”有力的搏动透过温热的皮肤传到掌心，克劳德喘着气，默默把放在他胸膛上的手收回，握紧了拳头，以维持着好不容易回来的理智。

“我说过了，我只会做你想让我做的事。”

克劳德不怒反笑，没有想到时至今日，萨菲罗斯仍然想以这种话来欺骗自己。想起以往的利用，心中的火焰一下炸起，他咬牙切齿道：“我不需要！”

萨菲罗斯只是停下动作，一手抚上他因愤怒而激红了的眼角，缓声道：“我会永远陪在你身边，克劳德。”

迷惑性的语句再次被那人用熟悉的语调提起时，克劳德一瞬心惊。他以为自己不会再为对方的话语而动摇，但此刻相连触丝上回传过来的感情，都在诉说着萨菲罗斯并没有说谎。

然而，他对他并不信任。如果精神结合完成，那他们一辈子都无法分开。除非一方死亡，而另一方能挺过精神域完全崩塌的痛苦。让自己产生弱点这种事情，如果无利可图，对方根本不会去做。  
想想萨菲罗斯曾经对自己记忆的篡改，或者他有骗过精神链接的手段吧。

这么想着，克劳德抬头看向那双沉静如水的绿眸，看着他从始至今都是一如既往的从容淡定，即使是身体起了反应，但触丝所及的内心却不起波澜，只如旁观者般看着自己备受折磨，更像印证了这个想法——萨菲罗斯的行为不过是为了利用自己罢了。

从以前到现在，根本没有改变！

到底萨菲罗斯想把人性糟蹋到什么地步！

“爱丽丝，蒂法他们都无法长久陪伴你，”萨菲罗斯指尖从他脸侧滑下，停在他耳垂的耳钉上，“但我能做到。”

“闭嘴！！”明着承诺，暗着威胁，牵涉到他亲近的人，让克劳德怒不可歇。但他内心越是愤怒，外表反而越是冷静。

他抬头看着萨菲罗斯唇边的笑容，瞬间释放出精神力，主动接上萨菲罗斯的触丝，一字一句地说着：“你遗留在我身体里的东西，现在还给你！”

玩弄他人，还想独善其身，根本没有可能！无论精神还是意志，只要不屈服，就永远不会输！但既然你已入局，就不要想着能全身而退！

触丝接上那刻萨菲罗斯没有抗拒，他甚至连视线也没有移开半分，任由身体被带着陷入结合热的失控之中。

湿热的甬道绞着他的阴茎甚至让他感到有点疼痛，但看着克劳德眼里的怒意携带着逞强却让他身体兴奋得颤栗，久违的快意再次在胸膛炸裂，如蔓藤紧紧把他心脏捉住，激动上冲让他大脑皮层都在发麻，眼神变得更加深邃，漫出浓烈的幽光。

就是这样的人，才值得他去侵占、征服、染上独属于自己的颜色。

眼前的竖瞳有一瞬如同动物的眼睛般收缩，但当克劳德细看时，又与平时别无二致。然而那瞬如狩猎般的目光，还是让他下意识地警惕起来，身体紧绷，后穴也随之收缩，咬着深入的物件。

萨菲罗斯的硬物瞬间涨大，然而他看着克劳德眼里惊慌，只是挑了挑眉，俯下身来，任由银丝滑落从肩部自然垂下。  
克劳德侧头想要逃避，虽然事情是他挑起，但做爱毕竟不是竞技，他还是有点藏不住的窘迫。  
但此时几缕长发在面前晃过，他的动作一愣，一些碎片记忆闪过，凌乱的衣衫、如蛇般游走的双手，如鹰般的目光，还有一句“睡吧，忘掉吧”……

就在这片刻，萨菲罗斯已靠在他耳边，说了句，“可以。”随后更是不等他回神，双手把他肘部压在花田上，下身冲刺了起来。

克劳德刚刚的空虚瞬间被填满，呜咽一声混上痛意，身下被贯穿的动作比以往更加暴力，让他甬道内被摩擦得发烫，囊袋更是毫不留情的拍打着臀部，就像想要塞入完全撑开了的穴口中。

但疼痛很快被快感掩盖，他前方的阴茎又颤巍巍地挺了起来，灼热的感觉从下腹烧起，皮肤布上了薄汗，泛起了淡红。

萨菲罗斯靠在他颈侧沿途咬下，再吸吮着他突起的喉结、肋骨，看着留下的点点嫣红，任由着快意在身体游荡，肆意地侵略、发掘，不允许放松，不允许拒绝。

“啊……呜啊……”

过快的速度，让克劳德绷紧了身体，额头冒出青筋，双腿忍不住夹紧了萨菲罗斯腰侧想要阻挡。但即使他扭腰躲避，对方仍然步步紧逼，次次捣在他的敏感点上，甚至让他感到肿痛。

他想用手把萨菲罗斯过于深入的动作挡开。然而萨菲罗斯却一直压着他的手肘，让他只能扭过手腕紧紧捉着地上的泥土，咬紧唇边。

呻吟声突然中断，让萨菲罗斯稍有不满。他低下头来，再次吻上那两片紧锁的薄唇，手沿着他前臂滑下，在腕骨中间绕过，把他手掌翻转过来十指紧扣压在地上。身下动作越发加重，次次用力撞入，甚至在那肚皮上都可以看到模糊的突起。

本应疼痛的感觉却又夹杂着奇异的快感，让克劳德热度瞬间上涨，情潮起伏，阴茎再次想要射精。

而萨菲罗斯攥紧了他们交握的双手，即使指间的金属把他硌痛也没有放开，任由一切遵循本性自然推动、脱离控制。

最后触丝的链接让他们产生着共鸣，克劳德的欲望， 与萨菲罗斯的性欲自动纠缠，在黄白色的花田中拉动着他们一同攀上高峰。

萨菲罗斯轻喘几声，便缓缓把手放开。他看着指间因为用力而留下的印子，又看了看克劳德右手食指上一个印着狼头的戒指，稍稍一愣，瞬间便知晓了他调查任务的答案。

但这对他来说，并不重要。

他平复着呼吸，看着身下喘息着的人，指尖描绘过他身上嫣红与紫红的痕迹，才发现刚刚下手稍稍重了点。但这样的颜色跟他很是相配，或者绑上红色的缎带会衬得更加艳丽。

他直接把阴茎抽了出来，看着此刻还软着身体的人下意识地抽动了一下，浓稠的精液从翕合着的穴口流出时，他的眼神暗了暗，半软的阴茎再度勃起。

随即不等身下人缓过来，便再度掀起另一番热浪。萨菲罗斯深知不会真的伤到他，便不加节制地在他身上发泄。

而克劳德只能喘息着继续承受，被带上一波又一波的潮热。泄出的白浊把原有的痕迹覆盖，粘在了两人身上，甚至沾上了旁边的花田上。

直到最后他也不得不感叹，萨菲罗斯不愧为黑暗哨兵，体力很好地把他翻来复去的折腾了很久，才终于满足地把他放开。

此刻他的结合热已经得到满足，原本抑制不下的向导能量已经与萨菲罗斯的精神力结合恢复了平静，体内哨兵能量因斗不过黑暗哨兵精神力而被暂时压制了下来，温驯地维持在一个不高不低的水平。

精神域从崩溃回到了最初，塌下的屏幕也止住了趋势，甚至自动地在重构。

但克劳德已经管不了太多，身体的疲惫，精神力的耗费让他再也撑不住，陷入了睡眠。

最后余光中扫过旁边的花田，看着阳光下，精液随着百合花摇曳而沿着花瓣流下，心里还在想明天要怎么跟爱丽丝解释。

看着克劳德闭上荡过情欲涟漪的蓝眸时，萨菲罗斯满意地吻在他眼角尚未褪去的艳色上，低声说着：“这次不要忘了。”

此刻的萨菲罗斯心身都得到了满足，与克劳德精神结合后，他不再需要利用潜藏在对方精神域内的意识来窥视对方。哨向结合的完全连接能让他更清晰地了解对方的遭遇，感受对方的感情。

而且当他把克劳德的向导能量锚定后，他明白到之前的猜想都是正确的。克劳德的身体已经开始习惯哨向能量的自我平衡，只要假以时日，便能成为独立的个体，不再依赖任何哨兵向导，结合热也不过是一时的问题而已。只是他后来贸然打破，才会爆发结合热，最后还导致了精神崩溃，门户大开。

不过如果不是这样，他也没有捷足先登的机会。

想到这里，他视线再次扫过花费了自己一番心思的战利品，最后看着他左侧腰间少腹上逐渐清晰的含环狼头图腾，勾起了唇角。

精神图腾已经融合，这样你就永远打下了我的烙印。

\-------------------

克劳德睁开眼时，脑内还是一阵眩晕。他眯了眯眼，看着天花板上裂痕，直到浑浊的意识被布满教堂的日光所驱散。昨晚发生的时候蓦然灌入脑中让他一下子清醒了过来，猛地坐了起来。

他慌张地看向四周，最后视线定格在前方不远处茂盛灿烂的百合花田上，才发现那里并没有记忆中被践踏过的痕迹，而自己仍然坐在昨晚睡下的长椅上。

此刻教堂内并没有其他人，他低头看着身上的衣服虽然有点凌乱，但仍然完整无缺，而靠在一边的大剑，也没有被挪动半分的痕迹。突然有点安心，仔细回想，他醒来时可能仍然维持着昨晚睡下的姿势。

但下一秒他又感到错愕，皱起了眉头。他的身体的确没有任何不适，精神域内倒塌的屏障也再度筑了起来。但昨晚的记忆太过真实，甚至之前被抹去的记忆也都清晰了起来。如果说这只是一场梦，或者太过牵强，但如果是结合热而产生的幻觉……

这么想着，他紧张地拉开衣服领口，看到身上并没有记忆中那种紫红的颜色，突然松了口气。但当他拉起衣服，看着腰侧突然出现的狼形图腾时，突然一句话闪过脑海——“这是我送你的礼物。”。

他听着熟悉的语调，直接僵在了原地。

“呜嗷……”

突然旁边一个低吟吸引了他的注意，他木然地转头看去，只见一只灰白色的幼狼蜷缩着趴在他手侧，慢慢地把埋在两爪间的头抬起，睁开一双中间带着一圈荧绿的湛蓝色眼睛对上了他的视线。

看着那与他如出一辙的蓝色，克劳德心脏猛烈地跳动起来，大脑一片空白。

他伸出因为紧张而颤抖的手摸上幼狼微仰的头，感受着掌心下柔软的皮毛，和温顺的靠近，长久残缺的内心得以填补，多日来的灰霾一扫而空，嘴角也不自觉露出了笑容。


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 36-37

36、

在四周都是生锈铁网的废弃的广场中，克劳德向前两步，站在地上唯一一个还是清醒的向导跟前，问道：“你们是谁？”

那个男性向导靠在墙上粗喘着，张了张嘴，虚弱的说了个“你”字，身体便萎软着歪向一边。

克劳德看他准备晕过去，直接放出触丝想要探知他的精神域。就在此时，那名向导眼神突然清明，放出触丝纠缠上克劳德向他探知的触丝，并用最后的力气放出精神力，直击他的精神域。

攻击迅猛而来，克劳德只是一愣便马上反应过来，屏障挡下对方的精神暗示，直接反向利用接触到的触丝击破他白色的精神屏障。

看着他那一时错愕，后又变得惊慌的眼神，克劳德直接把剑架在他脖子上：“快说！”

那名向导面露痛苦，他们一队人接到通知便在山路埋伏，再在这里夹击。但没有想到他身为神罗最接近次席的向导，对付一个普通的A级哨兵竟然全部攻击都不能奏效，甚至连精神暗示都无法影响到半分。

“不要以为你能逃得了！我们是不会放过你的！”他忍耐着精神域的疼痛，歪头看向周围躺下的3名队友，厉声道。

“你们的目的是什么？”克劳德问着，同时触丝冲进他的精神域内。

克劳德的精神暗示虽然生疏，但那个向导屏障已经崩塌无法完全挡下，只能挣扎着咬牙，憋出一些信息。  
“……抓捕……叛变的哨兵……盗取资料……私通外敌……”

“你们是神罗的人。”克劳德肯定道。他的确盗取了资料，但事情已经过去大半年了，期间他多次试探确认神罗的信息，也没有发现要追捕的痕迹，为什么现在才派人来追捕。更何况后面的理由越说越离谱，难道那些资料里面什么秘密？

“你们知道些什么？”克劳德握剑的手紧了紧，抬起剑尖逼近他项间皮肤。

“……没有精神体的……A级……哨兵……资料相关……相关……”他突然牙关颤动，猛地抬头看向克劳德，“但你不是哨兵！！”

看他挣脱了控制，克劳德直接释出精神力加强暗示。但那名向导眼神却突然涣散，意识维持不了多久，直接晕了过去。

克劳德稍稍一愣，把大剑收起，蹲下身来搜了搜他们的物品。最后在他内衬看到了神罗的ID卡后，随手扔下，转身离开。

他走过广场中央，经过在他背后一直看守着的云狼时，严肃的表情才松动了下来，抬手习惯性地摸了摸它的头，随后拿起放在旁边的货物，直接朝着芬尼尔走去，一个眼神也没有留给那几个倒在地上的哨兵向导。

而云狼就跟在他身后，走了几步身形幻化成雾，慢慢消失，回到了他的精神域内。

*

克劳德刚到达第七天堂的时候，云狼已经先他一步冲了进去。  
他以为里面发生了什么事，马上停下芬尼尔，跟着冲了进去。  
但当他用力打开门时，只见爱丽丝独自坐在吧台前，和云狼说着什么，而云狼蹲在了自己常坐的位置上看着她，随后又跳下位置跑到他身边来。  
“爱丽丝。”他看着四周没有危险，放下心来。  
“啊~辛苦了，克劳德。”爱丽丝听到声音转过头来。  
“蒂法呢？”克劳德把包裹放在了吧台上，在她旁边坐下。  
“在点货，等下就回来了。”爱丽丝看了看蹲在克劳德旁边的云狼，“工作顺利吗？”  
克劳德顺了顺云狼颈侧的绒毛，低声嗯了一声。这次的工作的确顺利，只是中途知晓被神罗以叛变的名义伏击却是在意料之外。  
而爱丽丝听得出他语气中的停顿，柔声问道：“发生什么了吗？”  
“没什么。”  
爱丽丝歪了歪头，又望向了几日不见又壮了不少云狼，问道：“是因为云狼成长很快，所以担心吗？”  
克劳德手上动作一顿，虽然爱丽丝之前就跟他说过精神体的事情，但云狼在短短一周内就从幼狼变成了成年狼的样子，还是让克劳德有点不知所措。  
“有点。”  
“精神体反映的是你精神域的状况，他状态好证明你的精神域状态也很好哦，不要那么担心。”爱丽丝说着，“还是说你们之间链接有什么问题吗？”  
“偶尔有点不受控制。”想到刚刚云狼的擅自行动，克劳德视线跟着往下，有点担忧。毕竟云狼的诞生与萨菲罗斯有关，不知道是不是问题也与他相关。而此云狼有所感应地抬头与他对视，又在他手心蹭了蹭，就像想安抚他那不安的主人。

克劳德顺着摸了摸它柔软的毛发，看着那双兽瞳里只剩下独属于他的蓝色，又觉得是自己多心了。

“应该不是大问题。”

“新生的精神体连接不稳定的情况也挺多见的，后期做多一点配合锻炼能改善哦。”爱丽丝笑着建议道，“别担心，我们会陪你锻炼的。”

“嗯。”

“对不起，久等了。”蒂法从外面走了进来，绕到吧台后。  
“没什么。”克劳德看云狼趴在了自己脚边，便坐直了身体，指了指桌面上的货物，“这是巴瑞特要的货物。”  
“辛苦了。”蒂法把包裹收下，给克劳德倒了一杯水，“你们在聊什么啊？”  
“工作而已。”克劳德喝了一口，瞥了眼桌面上摆放着的各色缎带，问道：“是有什么准备吗？”  
“最近有个宴会的订单，需要一些鲜花，所以在想配些什么装饰比较好。”爱丽丝看着桌面上各种颜色，有点苦恼。

“是怎么样的宴会啊？”蒂法问道。

“不知道，”爱丽丝摇了摇头，“他们只告诉我需要百合花和玫瑰。”

“看来是喜庆的事情啊。”

“曾经听说过玫瑰与百合分别代表着生与死，听起来就像是我对你的爱出自内心，你是我的唯一，今生今世此志不渝。”*爱丽丝突然一愣，抬起绿眸看向蒂法，心脏不经意漏了一拍。

“真浪漫。”蒂法移开视线，笑着掩饰内心的触动，有些慌忙地拿起了红色、蓝色、白色的缎带，问道：“这些如何？”

“都很好看。”爱丽丝看着蒂法手心中三条缎带犹豫着，突然转头向克劳德问了句：“你觉得哪个比较好？”

“随便吧。”

“你还是跟以前一样啊。”蒂法笑道。  
爱丽丝直接从蒂法手中接过那三条缎带递到克劳德面前，“帮忙选一下吧。”

克劳德看着她们的样子，最后无奈道：“那蓝色吧。”

爱丽丝看着蒂法点了点头表示赞同，兴奋地说：“那就这么决定了！”

37、

晚上时，克劳德再次躺在了上次蒂法为他暂时准备的房间内，枕着手臂，看着月光从窗外映照进来，月色在天花板上流动，正如上次那样。

但现在一切都不同了。  
想当初他在这里的想法还是希望“安稳”的日子能持续下去，但或者惹上了萨菲罗斯，就注定与安稳无缘，只能不断被他影响，与他不断纠缠。  
但也正因如此，他才能得到自己不曾想过的东西。  
这么想着，他侧过身来，看着躺在他身边的云狼，用手顺着它的毛发一下一下的扫着，看着它舒服的伸了伸腰，感受着手下起伏的胸膛，还是有点不敢相信这是真的。  
他还记得当初被告知精神域受到不可逆损伤，可能终生不能拥有精神体时，他有多失落、多绝望，最后都不敢再有奢求。

然而现在被迫与萨菲罗斯结合，却“意外”修复了他的损伤，让他弥补了遗憾。  
他无法判断这是福还是祸。只是看着再次把头叠在前爪上闭着眼睛的云狼，心里或者又多了几分感恩。  
夜风从窗外悄悄掠过，吹动了轻薄的纱帘，几声狗吠声从幽静的街道不远处传来。云狼动了动耳朵，抬起头来警惕地往外看去。克劳德伸手揉了揉它的头安抚着，就像安抚着此刻他被扰乱了的心情。

他不可否认萨菲罗斯的确是他理想位置上唯一存在过的人，只是后来的一切，都因他而起，被欺骗、被利用、被背叛的痛苦让恨意生根，他对他的情感已经不是一言两语就能说清的。  
更何况，萨菲罗斯的目的根本不单纯，即使他现在没有行动，那以后还是会有。加上结合后，他发现只要加上注意便能感知到萨菲罗斯的位置时，他便知道了萨菲罗斯找到他的原因，也大概猜出神罗一直没有找自己的理由，大概也是与他有关吧。

不过依今天神罗的动静来看，他们之间可能发生了什么，又或者萨菲罗斯在打算着什么。但无论如何以后对他的追击只会越来越激烈，想要摆脱，或者只有离开。

神罗的追捕他不怕，而对于萨菲罗斯，既然对方能利用精神链接知晓他的位置，那他也能利用这个链接提前远离。只是难保萨菲罗斯会不会对其他人出手……  
他不能把麻烦留给别人。

这么想着，他拧紧了眉头，为了自己，为了身边的人，面对才是最好的抉择。

“哈~”  
身边突然的一声打断了他的思路。他看着云狼伸爪打着哈欠，随后又蹭了蹭他的手，把头埋在前爪间，如初见那样。他不自觉牵起了嘴角，伸手揉着它身上夹杂着灰色的毛，想着明天先回去确认一下情报，便转过身准备睡了。

*

“咿——”

突兀一声，克劳德惊醒跳下床，警惕地看向前方，只见云狼露出半个身体，正从半开着大门走了出去。

他心生疑惑，立刻拿起大剑，感知着云狼回传的信息，跟着跑了出去。

但当他踏出门外时，却发现身边的楼梯、过道、电灯全都消失了，只留一片漆黑。他还没来得及惊讶，身后突然“砰”的一声，他再转头时，门已经关上消失在了空中，手上突然空落落的，连大剑也不见了。

这是幻境。克劳德断定道。他曾经陷入过萨菲罗斯的幻像中，所以对这些都很熟悉。但现在萨菲罗斯根本不再需要这种手段，这里也没有他惯用的诱导气息。

那会不会是遇到了神罗高级向导，而陷入了对方的精神控制中了。加上云狼异常的行动，也可能在说明着这点。他更加警惕了起来，马上闭目与云狼感应。

只需片刻，他们的五感瞬间交叠，他四周瞬间寒意腾起，耳边只有风声掠过，眼前仍然是一片黑色。他试着把云狼召回，但云狼就像有个很明确的目的一样一直向前奔跑。

云狼的不受控制，让他眼神变得凝重，或者这就是陷阱，对方想引他过去。但他没有畏惧，嘴角露出冷笑，既然这样，那就来吧！

克劳德循着云狼的方向直接跑去。

渐渐黑暗中有了亮光，随后一栋高楼突兀的屹立在一角。他远远看着写着神罗的方形红底标记在大屏幕中闪动着，下方自动玻璃门向两边敞开，就像欢迎他进去一样。但他只稍稍停了脚步，当感知到云狼不在那边，便匆匆离开。对这个他曾经每天进出的神罗大厦，毫无留恋。

他一路跑过熟悉的模拟战斗室、书籍堆积的图书馆、曾经在报纸上见过的战场，直到看到看似温馨的居室的实验室，他还是禁不住内心一颤，蹙紧了眉头。

这里过于诡异，明明途中的景物寥寥无几，但每个场景都笼罩在静默之中，透着冰冷与残酷，毫无人烟，就像整个领域内只有他一人，让他内心越发荒凉，有所动摇。

他不知道设局的人为什么给他看这些，但只怕他意志弱一点，就会被这里吞噬吧。

这么想着，他加快了脚步，提高了感知，不再为身边陌生的景色停留。

最后他穿过黑暗的街道，来到了第七天堂前。他看着紧锁的大门，犹豫了一下，把手搭在了门边。

“嗷！”突然后方传来一声带着威慑的狼嚎。

克劳德转身，视线瞬间捕捉到了云狼消失在街道转角处。他马上追去，然而刚绕过转角，面前一道亮光闪过。他闭上双眼，再睁开时已经站在了教堂前。

他看着面前灰褐色的大门，没有犹豫马上推开，刹那间里面的黑暗携风涌出把四周完全吞噬。

转眼间，他已经再次独自站在了一片漆黑之中。

他凝了凝神，依赖着与云狼的联系，继续向前走着。只是这次路上再无亮光，他也不记得自己走了多久，只觉得身体越发沉重，每一次抬足都耗费着大量力气。

无边的黑暗安静得过分，如死寂一般，连空气都停滞了。

身边的一切毫无变化，但他却感到身体在发冷，内心慌乱，如同在雪地上迷路的旅人，只有寒冷与孤独相伴。他的五感、触丝在这里完全不起作用，而与云狼的联系变成了他前进的坚持，让他仍能独自在黑暗中迈开麻木的双腿。

但随着他不断深入，他却发现云狼不在这个空间内，也不在自己的精神域内，他感应不到云狼的波动，就像云狼从未出现过一样。

这个认知让他焦急了起来，一股如同跌落深渊的下坠感抓紧了他的心脏。

他的步伐停了下来，一股窒息的感觉锁紧他的咽喉，空间内只留下他喘息的声音。他低头看着颤抖着的双手，突然发现手上黑斑点点，原来周围黑暗早已侵蚀着他的身体。他内心一片慌乱，双手颤抖，视野逐渐转暗，渐渐连寒冷也感觉不到了。

突然，手腕被用力握着拉起，一把低沉的嗓音在他头顶响起。

“你果然在这里。”

克劳德蓦然清醒过来，抬头愣愣地看着萨菲罗斯，随后一手把他挥开，拉开了距离，“这里是哪里？”

萨菲罗斯看着四周的黑暗淡淡一句：“世界。”

“什么意思？”

话音刚落，云狼突然从萨菲罗斯身后走出。克劳德眼前一亮，但当看到云狼朝他走了几步，又回头看着萨菲罗斯，最后停在了两人中间时，他皱紧了眉头，问道：“你做了什么？”

“我什么都没做。”

“你到底想要什么？”他猜不透萨菲罗斯所想。

萨菲罗斯沉默着，满含深意地紧紧看着他，随后一笑，说道：“我已经得到了。”

一下子撞进对方在黑暗中透着幽光的眼眸，克劳德内心一颤，不知是惊讶于对方的认真，还是害怕于里面的深意，但他下意识拒绝探究。

他双手抱胸，冷哼一声，“你与神罗的事情与我无关。”

“你我之间已经融合，无论生老病死都会影响对方，无论你意愿如何都会捆绑一生。”萨菲罗斯徐徐说着，“这种关系不有趣吗？”

“我没兴趣！”克劳德话语间带上了急躁。萨菲罗斯说的，他都知道。但这一切都非他自愿。他想要的是超越，是摆脱，并不是活在名为“萨菲罗斯”的枷锁之下，更不是被他利用的关系。

他不明白萨菲罗斯为何对他如此执着，自己也没有让他这么做的价值。到底……

“不要低估了你的价值，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯看着他愣住的神情又道，“让自己轻松点吧。”

被看穿的感觉让克劳德身体一僵，内心慌乱，下意识探究起他话里的话，想从那双沉静的眼眸里找出端倪。

然而那片平静的湖面现在只因一点而荡起了波澜，让他得以窥见下面的汹涌，独留一片心惊。

他抿了抿唇，仓促的移开视线，转身想走。他已经说得很明白了，无论萨菲罗斯如何抉择，他都不会改变。

然而还没等他有所行动，上次见过的白虎突然在他身边走过，围着他饶有兴趣地转了几圈。随后转头看着蹲在两人中间的云狼，绿色的眼眸在克劳德与云狼之间游移了一会，便往云狼靠近着。

云狼一看它走近便低俯下身体咧嘴警惕着，对着体型大他几个圈的白虎也无所畏惧地发出低吼。

而白虎只是看着他摇了摇尾巴，就像遇到新玩具那样好奇。

但对视不过片刻，云狼就像有所感应般，突然收敛了气势。白虎随之直接扑了过去把它压在身下，在它项间嗅了嗅，伸出舌头舔弄着那里的毛发。

突然的发生让克劳德愕然。此刻与精神体的通感，让他项间也漫起湿意，身体不自觉一颤，汗毛竖起。

“涅札克。”他慌忙地喊了云狼一声， 把它收回精神域内。

压在身下的猎物突然不见，让白虎心生不满转头看向了克劳德。而克劳德毫不避讳地与他对视，一脸冷漠。

萨菲罗斯在后面看着他们一人一虎对峙着，笑着唤了一声，“凯瑟。”

白虎便停下动作看他一眼，随后依依不舍地趴在了萨菲罗斯脚边，嗤鼻一声以示不耐。

萨菲罗斯略过它的反应，对着克劳德笑着伸出手，“现在你我已经无法分开。来我这边吧。克劳德”

克劳德看着悬在前方的手，已经不记得这个场面见过几次了。曾经他可以毫不犹豫地握上，跟着对方前行，但现在对于萨菲罗斯的邀请，他只有一个答案。

“我拒绝。”

这个回答在意料之内，萨菲罗斯也不气恼，只是敛了敛眼神，又带着笑意向前了两步。

克劳德看他靠近下意识避开，然而脚刚抬起，萨菲罗斯已经拉紧他的手臂，俯下身来，在他耳边说道，“我们很快就能见面了。”

克劳德一愣，身体突然被他一推往后倒去，随后灰白色的天花板瞬间入目，他才发现自己还躺在昨晚的床上，而窗外的天色已经亮了。

他眯了眯眼，撑着床头坐起，把窗帘完全拉开，看着外面晨光乍现，照亮内室，侧头看着靠着他睡着的云狼，突然觉得刚刚的发生有如梦一场。

但，他知道那是真实的。

虽然也只是直觉，但他相信那不是什么高级向导铸造的幻境，而是萨菲罗斯的精神域。

黑暗的、冰冷的、空洞的、危险的……侵蚀着人的意志，压得人无法呼吸。

即使里面存有景物、存有记忆，也不过是无感情的、单纯的存在而已。真要说，属于萨菲罗斯的“世界”，拥有的只有虚无。

克劳德深吸一口，转头看着窗外沐浴在日光中的街道，听着偶尔传来的招呼声，才感到冷意被吹散了点。

如果说人见惯黑暗都想追逐光明，那么萨菲罗斯就是身处黑暗，并乐在其中。  
无论是英雄，还是首席，都只是他的职责，一切都无法牵动他真正的感情。

但也正是如此，他才不会有躁狂症，不需要向导，一下子突破成为黑暗哨兵。

因为他什么也没有，也不需要什么。

这么说，自己对他不过是可有可无，萨菲罗斯的行为毫无意义。

但现在知道这些已经迟了，他们已经结合，互相牵连。

就在他思索间，脸上突然传来一阵痒意，他下意识躲了躲，看着云狼蹲在旁边，用湿润的鼻尖蹭着他的脸颊时，他伸手摸着云狼额头。

突然他动作一顿，看着云狼半敛的眼眸里多了点绿色，开始怀疑他能轻易地进入萨菲罗斯的精神域，不仅因为他们已经结合，还与云狼有关。

\-------------------

*云狼是依赖萨菲罗斯帮忙修复损伤的精神域而产生的，而且老萨的精神力还在帮克劳德修复中，所以云狼的眼睛颜色会有萨菲罗斯的颜色。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 38

38、

正午时分，克劳德完成约定好的工作，便匆匆忙忙地赶回第五区，打算先去找药店店长打探消息。但当他骑着芬尼尔快速经过教堂时，便看到了爱丽丝抱着一个箱子从门口急冲冲地跑了出来。

他一个急刹，右脚撑地停了下来，朝着看似有点慌张的爱丽丝喊了一声，“爱丽丝，发生什么事了吗？”

“克劳德，”爱丽丝看着他停住了脚步，焦急地说道：“刚刚过来运花的人漏了一箱，我想送过去。”

克劳德看着她抱着半身高的保鲜箱，走到她的面前，“他们离开了多久？我帮你送吧，地址是哪里？”

爱丽丝犹豫了一下，看着他身后的芬尼尔，便把箱子递给了克劳德，“那么拜托了。”

克劳德点了点头，马上把箱子绑在了车上。爱丽丝跟着过去从口袋中取出了一张精美的名片递给了他，突然有点担心，“这上面就是他们的地址。你一个人可以吗？”

克劳德接过看了酒店名字一眼，留下一句“嗯，我去过”，便戴上护目镜，往上层驶去。

*

路途比想象中近，当克劳德看着前面金碧辉煌的欧式建筑物时，毫不犹豫地转了个弯，经过前面的绿化带，停在了侧门。

此时的工作人员还在盘点着卸下的货物，克劳德直接把保鲜箱取下，向站在门边穿着西装的中年男子走去，“这是刚刚漏了的货物。”

那人转头打量了他两眼，随后看到箱子上的标识，突然一转烦恼的神情，礼貌地说道：“非常感谢，我们还在想要不要回去一趟。”

克劳德看他接过箱子，便转身准备离开。就在此时，那人喊住了他，“请问您现在有空吗？”

克劳德看他面露难色，问到：“怎么了吗？”

“我们有员工突然请假了，现在人手不够，你感兴趣吗？工作内容很简单的，就是帮忙布置一下会场，端一下酒而已。”

克劳德原本还想快点回去打探信息，但看到眼前的人苦恼的神色甚至带上了请求，最终还是问道，“报酬呢？”

“这方面好说。”

克劳德看他那么爽快，与他商讨好报酬后，便跟着他走进了更衣间。

当他换上了一身白色衬衣，外面套上黑色的马甲，带上白色手套时，刚刚那个工作人员——大堂经理，还在解释着工作内容。

“等下把花都搬到三楼主会场布置。其余时间，你只需要在场内走动看有什么需要就好了。”经理看着穿着一身贴身的侍应服，还是如此帅气的克劳德，满意地点了点头，“走吧。”

克劳德调整好领带，点了点头，便把衣柜铁门关上，跟着经理走进了会场。

*

在刻着壁画的穹顶之下，落地窗边挂着红色的轻纱，华丽的水晶灯泛着黄色的光晕，照亮着下面的觥筹交错。

克劳德刚把最后一杯香槟递给了走来的哨兵，便收起空着的托盘走上了二层，准备换上新的美酒。

舒柔的音乐从宴会开始便没有停过，他一步步走上阶梯，余光看着下面穿着西装、礼裙、军礼服的哨兵和向导，三三两两的聚在一起，或欢笑、或羞涩地交换着信息，再带上点红晕邀请着适合的人走进会厅中央，轻轻起舞。

看来是场哨向的相亲宴会。他这么想着，收回了视线，转身准备走进二层长廊。

就在此时，一个身影突然撞上了他的胳膊，夹在臂弯的托盘随之脱手滚落在了地毯上。

“抱歉。我不是有意的。”那人匆忙地说着，弯身捡起托盘，一脸歉意的递给了克劳德。

“没事。”克劳德礼貌地接过后，往内侧躲了躲，避开周围的视线。

“这里人太多了，一时间没留意。”那名哨兵挠了挠头，眼神撇过来又快速地移开，有点不好意思地说着，“为了补偿，我有什么能帮到你的吗？”

“不用了。”克劳德轻皱起眉头。

“或者我能邀请你跳一支舞吗？”灿烂的笑容带上些许羞涩挂在俊朗的脸上，甚是有吸引力。

“我没兴趣。”克劳德冷漠地回了一句，直接转身离开。

“但是……”那个哨兵看着克劳德冷峻的脸庞，伸手想要挽留，话里有点焦急，又有点惋惜。但克劳德完全没有理会，径直走进无人的储备室内，把黏在背后的视线完全隔绝。

随着铁门“砰”的一声关上，他的表情瞬间变得严肃了起来。或者在别人眼中，这是相亲场合里简单的一次示好，但他并没有忽略那状似害羞的视线里，一闪而过的审视。

看来这里有危险，还是找准机会离开吧。决定好后，他拿起桌上备好的酒，放在托盘上，调整了下表情，便打开门穿过长廊往一层走去。

但当克劳德刚走下楼梯，便感到一股冷冽而又无法忽视的感觉突然从对侧传来。他动作一顿，迅速抬头望去，视线穿过人群，看着那边落地窗边轻纱吹起，一个银色长发的侧影靠在露台上，在夜空下轻晃着红酒杯，似笑非笑地听着身边的人说着什么。

他立刻收回视线，下意识屏住呼吸，脚步后退，不动声息地转身回走。但当他抬头瞬间，只见几个神罗装扮的警卫突然从二层长廊冒出四处张望，而刚刚那个撞到他的哨兵正跟他们窃窃私语。

他心道不好，迅速掩去气息，混进一层的人群中，举着托盘，挑着不起眼的地方，就像普通的侍应一样，恭敬地在场中穿行。

这里的人都是哨兵向导，牟然使用精神力只会引起怀疑。他只好小心翼翼地扫过每个出口。

此时人来人往直通外面的空中走廊，虽然很适合混进去，但远远便能看见有警备员晃过。前方大开着的正门，外面就是警备室，太过于明显了。而二层已经有人把守。  
那么就剩下的，就只有……

他再次往对侧看去，然而此时会场的灯光却暗了下来，音乐停下，身边的人也纷纷安静了下来。他跟着停住了脚步，疑惑地往场中的聚光点看去，突然一把宏亮的声音传来。

“恭喜在场各位都顺利毕业了！希望各位以后仍能砥砺前行，前途似锦！！”一个军官模样的人举起酒杯，“不忘神罗一直以来对你们的教育！！干杯！！”

“干杯！!”整齐的回应在会场响起。

克劳德在兴高采烈的人群中却身体紧绷，连带着托盘上的酒也晃动了一下。怪不得萨菲罗斯会出现在这种“相亲”场合，原来这是神罗的毕业生庆祝晚宴！

虽然他也在神罗呆过，但他不是正规的学员，并没有参与这些宴会的资格，更不会知道他们把这种宴会用以促进哨向和谐。

如果只是士兵还好，但现在这里都是神罗的人，那他留在这里就只是自投罗网。

要马上撤退！

他视线迅速穿过人群看向对侧的露台，发现萨菲罗斯身边不断有人上前敬酒，想他一时半会脱不了身，便直接举起托盘挡着脸往露台不远处的侧门靠近。

音乐再次响起，灯光也亮了起来，此时年轻的男男女女在他身边经过，或牵手走向舞池，或后退停靠在旁边的餐桌上围观。而他低头在人流中向前接近着那个雕刻着金色浮雕的褐色大门。

一步、两步……就在他准备跨过门槛时，走廊那端突然走出两三个神罗警备兵向这边匆匆靠近。他微低下头，刚刚抬起的脚后跟无声放下，转身顺着人流再次走进会场。

然而就在他靠近舞池不久，头上的灯光再次转暗，他的左手突然被人从后方用力一拽，他失稳转过身去，右手的托盘便被那人接过，递给了在身边经过的侍应。

“好久不见了，克劳德。”

久违的声音在现实中响起，让克劳德瞬间愣在了原地，心脏鼓动着视线向上，顺着黑色的皮靴、挺直的黑色西裤、贴身的靛蓝色军礼服，抬头对上那双盈着绿光的眼眸，下意识呢喃出对方的名字：“萨菲罗斯……”

萨菲罗斯看着那双眼里倒映着自己的身影，直接拉着他手臂走进了舞池。

克劳德反应过来，左手想把萨菲罗斯挥开，然而对方却加大了力度向前一扯，把他拉到旁边，右手直接搂着他的腰向前走去。

此时一曲刚罢，另一曲新的华尔兹再度响起。周围的人已经一对对的站好准备的位置，纷纷对着舞伴点头行礼。  
“放手！”克劳德被拉着走到舞池稍外面偏暗的位置，直接曲起肘部向攻向萨菲罗斯腰部，却又因为不想引人注意而减轻了力度。  
萨菲罗斯一手接过，顺势让他转过身来，右手搭在他的腰间把他拉近。  
克劳德右手挣脱，手掌向萨菲罗斯下颚击向，萨菲罗斯头微一侧，左手挡下，与他相握摆成舞蹈的姿势，顺势迈开了步伐。  
克劳德左手刚要抬起，萨菲罗斯的话直接制止了他的动作，“周围都是等着你的人。”  
他身体一顿，萨菲罗斯便扶着他的手搭在了自己肩上，“放松点，克劳德，这是最安全的地方。”  
的确，最危险的地方却是最安全的，没有人会怀疑与萨菲罗斯在一起的人会是通缉犯。这么想着，他也只能强压下把萨菲罗斯推开的冲动，低头忍耐。

柔和的灯光下，高级的军官领着简朴的侍应在舞池中跃动，旋转，迈步，圈出一道又一道美丽的弧线。  
圆舞曲下暧昧的距离只有一掌，金发的侍应或者是紧张也或者是害羞，总是把头低下，甚至只差一点便埋在了对方的胸膛上。周围的人即使好奇，也只能从青年不经意抬起的脸颊中，看出他必定长得俊美，但无法辨认清他的全貌。  
而银发的哨兵周身散发出冷冽气息拒人于外，却仅对身前的青年投以无比温柔的目光。  
这样的反差，莫名让围观的人更加好奇而带着畏惧的心态，偷偷地看着他们。

舞步终是轮转，总会有多心的人反应过来，即使他们的视线没有交汇，但青年总是带上点点红晕的脸颊，而又躲避的视线，和哨兵毫不掩饰的直白眼神，形成了鲜明对比。足以让那些自作多情的人发出明白人的笑声，以为他们早已心意相通，但还没说开。

萨菲罗斯在一个个轻快的节奏中，为他挡下一次次试探的目光。精神力如往日般静静流出，为他们隔开了空间，也让身边的人识趣地避让。  
他微微低下头一直盯着克劳德紧绷着的身体，不自觉发笑。他当然知道青年想隐去自己的存在，但他要的就是这个效果。更何况想到他现在低头的样子必定是在咬牙忍耐，就觉得更加有趣。  
“为什么要来这里？”他问。  
“不关你的事！”  
“上面对你很感兴趣，事情可还没解决。”萨菲罗斯拇指磨蹭着他食指指侧，随后又捏了捏，“可要好好藏好。”  
克劳德略带惊讶地抬头直视着萨菲罗斯，果然这些事都与他有关。  
他曾经想过如果是萨菲罗斯来追捕的话，那逃过的几率有多大。以前只有为零，但现在或者能争取到更多的机会。只是……  
他眼眸一转，爱丽丝、蒂法、巴瑞特等人的脸瞬间闪过脑海，他用力握了握手，眼里透着认真。  
不能连累了他们。

“不要那么紧张，我并没有想要抓你。”萨菲罗斯看他神情变得严肃，反而柔和而缓慢地说着：“你可是我的向导啊。”  
克劳德一个愕然，眼里带上怒意，最后看着他身上别上的各种勋章，讥讽一声，“身为首席哨兵，神罗的英雄却用如此下三滥的手段？”  
萨菲罗斯只是一笑，“发生结合热的是你，呼唤我的也是你，我只是帮你而已。”  
强词夺理。他并没有对谁特意的呼唤，更何况这本不是什么召唤的戏码。  
“而且不要忘记，是你引起了我的共鸣。”  
“不可能！”  
萨菲罗斯看他恼怒的表情，轻笑一声，放在他腰侧的手扫过他腰际，故意把声音压低，“那留给你的礼物喜欢吗？”  
“闭嘴！”克劳德厉声道，“为什么这么做？你明明完全不需要！”  
“我们都成为了对方的弱点，不是很公平吗？”  
“这样毫无意义。”  
“这不是你说的算。”  
克劳德咬牙对上萨菲罗斯的眼眸，却又在那平静的目光中，探到溢出的深意时，避开了视线。  
此刻刚好一曲将罢，克劳德不再废话，跟着周围的人停下步伐，本想礼节性地点头后快速离开，但萨菲罗斯却仍然拉紧他的手，没有任何放开的想法。  
他皱眉不耐烦地抬头看去，却只见此刻萨菲罗斯左手背过身后，微微弯下腰，抬起他的手，低头吻在了他指关节上，而那绿色的双眸微微抬起，把他紧紧地锁住。  
湿热的气息透过轻薄的白色手套传来，克劳德瞬间身体一震，汗毛竖起，用力把手抽回。  
而萨菲罗斯乘他转身时再次把他搂紧制住他挣扎的动作，直接走到露台上。

“砰”的一声，克劳德挣扎的动作撞上了露台的木门，引起了露台上正说着悄悄话的几人的注意。但当他们转过身来，对上萨菲罗斯不经意扫过来的一眼时，身体不由一颤，立马匆匆走回到大厅内。

萨菲罗斯看着空出来的场地，走到露台边缘才把怀里的人放开。

“你就应该好好地逃跑。”

“上次的追捕也是你吗？”克劳德腰靠在露台边上，揉了揉红了的手腕。

“不是，很可惜，那不是我。”萨菲罗斯笑道，“我已经说了，我并不想捉你。”

他冷笑一声，“难道你也成了神罗的棋子？”如果萨菲罗斯没有说谎，那就是神罗那边与他出了问题。这样或者他的朋友会少几分危险。

“你在害怕吗？”萨菲罗斯似笑非笑地看着他。他与神罗的博弈一直存在，到底谁是谁的棋子还不能下定论。“如果我跟神罗决裂，你会怎么选择？”

“你与神罗的事情与我无关。”克劳德皱起眉头。

萨菲罗斯沉默半晌，微低下头来。而克劳德就这样静静地与他对视。

此刻或者是风太温柔，也或者是一直以来的习惯，他竟在沉默中，开始毫不避讳地观察起他来。

这是他第一次看到萨菲罗斯穿上别的正装，剪裁贴身的靛蓝色军礼服上，领口别上了象征地位的领章，右肩上斜搭着天蓝色的绶带，左胸襟前扣着各种象征功绩的徽章，身下黑色的西裤勾勒出他修长的双腿，最后束在黑色的军皮靴里。

这样的人无论走到哪里，都很引人注目，跟他一起只会暴露身份。这么一想，他迅速抬头，透过萨菲罗斯看向了门口方向。果不其然，在半掩着的门边已经聚集了不少看戏的人，状似不经意地偷偷看着他们。

克劳德借着萨菲罗斯的身形避了一避，瞥了眼露台下面空无一人的地面，随后视线上移看到二楼的一个平台时眼前一亮。

而萨菲罗斯突然伸手在他旁边的花篮里抽出一朵黄白色的百合，在指间捻动一下，递到他的面前，露出一个温柔而又熟悉的笑容：“听说它的花语是‘重逢’，真是适合。”

此刻遮蔽月亮的阴云转散，银白色的月光撒下抚摸上那人的侧脸，照亮了那个动人心魄的笑容。克劳德在恍惚间忆起那个给他鼓励与指导而又遥不可及的人。

只是现在他已经不再渴求。

他一刻不留转身想跳上露台护栏，然而肩膀就被萨菲罗斯压着。

“你真是冷漠啊。”

“懒得跟你说。”克劳德挥开他的手，萨菲罗斯直接一拉让他转过身来，把他压在了露台边缘上。

“不留点纪念吗？”

“啊？”克劳德讶异一声，还没反应过来他说什么时，萨菲罗斯已经托起他后枕，低下头来覆在他双唇上。

柔软的发丝随之垂下，克劳德惊讶得微张着嘴唇，然而就此被乘了虚，被对方舌尖撬开了他的贝齿，挑逗着里面湿软的粘膜。

他双手推拒着萨菲罗斯的胸膛，牙关咬下，然而萨菲罗斯就像早有所感 ，微微退后，只留水润的痕迹泛在两人唇间。

萨菲罗斯看着那双眼里明显的恼怒与羞愧，猛地把他下巴托起，再次吻了下来。

克劳德想故技重施，然而萨菲罗斯直接借着身高和位置的优势，把他抱得更紧。

水声在唇间溢出，短促的呻吟被对方吞下，香槟的甜味在唇齿游走，不知是醉人了人，还是迷了景，让克劳德感到心跳渐快，月色也朦胧了起来。

被对方强势拥吻时，舌尖上被吸吮的酸麻感觉比他理智更快地蔓延开来，让身体颤抖，呼吸变促。他很快察觉出了不对劲，下意识地舌尖推拒一下。

然而一个动作，吻，便变了味。

月光之下，两人在露台上肆无忌惮地拥吻，而门口的人“不经意地”看着，不禁为他们的大胆而发出惊叹。

萨菲罗斯看已有成果，立马发出警告意味的精神力，把那些想要看戏的人全部逼退。

随后听到露台门被关上的声音时，才把克劳德放开。

他稍稍拉开距离，借着亮光看着克劳德脸颊上不自然的红色，还有唇上暧昧的水光，满意地挑起唇角，又在旁边花篮拿出了艳丽的玫瑰，放在了他胸前的口袋中，“我下次去接你。”

“啊？”克劳德用手背狠狠地擦着嘴唇，疑惑一声。随后又觉得哪里不对劲似的，移开了视线，翻身跳上露台，对着萨菲罗斯警告一句，“没有下次。”

萨菲罗斯看着清辉之下，克劳德如矫健的豹子侧身蹲跪在露台边上，微风撩拨过他耳边的碎发，夜色下那双蓝眸发着清澈的亮光，以锐利而肃杀的目光盯着自己时，他唇角不易察觉地再次弯起，“逃跑也可以，只要你能逃得掉。”

对上那个志在必得的表情，克劳德咬了咬牙，转身一跃跳下了平台。


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 39-40 正文end

39、自白

“听说了吗？上次的毕业生舞会。”  
“你是指首席的事？这不是全部人都知道了？”  
“哎，每年首席都被逼着去舞会，上面的人还一直为他操心，谁想到原来人家早就有主了。”  
“不是舞会上认识的吗？”  
“据说，看他们的举动比较像是早就认识，只是不想公开的样子……”  
“啊~没想到首席藏得那么深啊。有人看到那个人的样子吗？”  
“听说是个金发青年，除此之外……大家都像失忆了一样，全都讲不清。”  
“那肯定是用了精神力影响吧，看来首席把他保护很好啊。”

前面两个研究人员还在窃窃私语，但特意压低的声音怎么逃得过经验丰富的哨兵。在门口经过的副官一听着那边的笑声，眼神瞬间露出厉色，向前正要警告他们。突然一只手挡住了他的步伐。  
“长官？”副官看向站在旁边的人。  
萨菲罗斯摇了摇头，收回手，“开会要紧。”随后转身向电梯走去。

这些他都不在意。毕竟这就是他想要的效果。为了他的所有物。

“是！”副官拿着一叠资料，在后面步步跟随。

周围的人熙熙攘攘的，看到萨菲罗斯走来纷纷让出一条道来，对他敬礼或点头。此时刚好一趟电梯下来，里面的人陆续走出，抬头看到他时瞬间一愣，随后眼里带上点慌张和亮光，视线随他移动，对他敬礼。  
“长官！！”  
萨菲罗斯只是习以为常地点了点头，越过他们走进电梯。随后看着他们偷偷回头又各自散去，直到面前的电梯门关上，上面映照出自己的影子。  
他很清楚他们眼里的，是仰慕。他身边从不缺乏这些人，千篇一律的仰慕，而又敬而远之。他也不会觉得他们之间有什么不同，更不会对他们投以同样的感情。  
但，有一个人是不同的，那双蔚蓝色的眼里盛过星辰，忍含过泪水，也曾填满愤怒与憎恨，是勇敢而又小心翼翼的却步，是脆弱而又坚韧的尝试。

是他的一个意外。

电梯平稳上升，他透过玻璃看着下面逐渐变得渺小的人，挑起了唇角。

他对他一开始不过是利用罢了，最多只是对他糅合了哨向的特性感到兴趣。然而对方竟然凭借“残缺的”精神力就抵抗了他的侵占，甚至把他挡在了外面。这些都出乎了他的意料，但又像战斗中的博弈让他兴奋。  
所以后来即使他反抗逃离，他也只觉得是博弈的延续、游戏的开始。

也正如所料，没有多久克劳德就为他带来了新的乐趣。

与爱丽丝在教堂里的一次次详谈，与蒂法在酒吧里饮下的一杯杯辛辣调酒，与合作伙伴拌嘴最后互相信任，还有参与那些“温馨”的聚会。他都凭借着那短暂的哨向链接，从克劳德眼中直接看到，从他的精神域中直接感到。

与爱丽丝的相遇，他在感谢在担忧，与她的相处，他会放松也会不知所措。与蒂法的重逢，他会无可奈何也会释然，与她的合作，他会全心信任也会不自觉地变得柔软。当然还有那偶尔梦境中对亲情残留的愧疚与绝望。  
这些情感都是炙热而真挚的。是颤抖、涌现、从心发出的暖流，或激烈，或疼痛，无一不是心脏跳动的痕迹。

这是他第一次，感到心脏被别人牵动。是即使对着从小培养他的神罗，也没有过的情绪。

于是潜藏在克劳德精神域内，便成了习惯；追寻他走过的路，也成了自己想做的事情。  
但后来的发展再次脱轨，那每一幕、每一事的最后都定格于一个焦点——克劳德。他的不情愿、嫌弃、没兴趣而又口硬心软。偶尔会有委屈，也会有小脾气，但内心却十分温柔。

一切开始变化，原来能触动他的、让他兴奋的、在意的，并不是什么好奇，由始至终都是克劳德。

他对他产生了欲望，所以想要占有。

于是，他撒网，毕竟他不乏这样的耐心，最后收网，因为他势在必得。

“叮——”

门就在此刻再次打开，萨菲罗斯踏出电梯门，走到会议室前，接过副官递来的一叠资料。

“这些是我们收集到的证据。”副官说。

萨菲罗斯扫过上面的几张照片，眼里闪过一抹笑意，“辛苦了。”

“人也已经扣押了下来，他们对贩卖资料的事情供认不韪。只是……”副官想到接命令抓捕那几个的研究人员时，那些人如见到救命稻草般抓着自己嚷嚷着罪证的样子，突然脸色有点为难，“只是他们的精神状态……”

“有这些就够了。”萨菲罗斯抬了抬手上的资料。有了这些上面的人不信也会信，毕竟只要是对他们不利的信息，他们都会一并抹除。

“不过至今丢失的资料仍然没有找到。”副官抽出手中的一份文件夹，递给了萨菲罗斯。

萨菲罗斯快速地翻过几页，看着那些半真半假的数据，勾起了唇角。

这是他与神罗交易的筹码。毕竟对比控制他，制造更强大兵力对他们来说更有吸引力。而且舞会之后，他们锁定克劳德也只是时间问题，倒不如现在加以利用，让他们以为自己多了个把柄，也能让他们以为找到了新的研究方向。

“关于追捕A级哨兵克劳德・斯特莱夫的事情……”副官还在说着。

“不需要了。”

“但是这些人都与克劳德・斯特莱夫有关。”过这么长时间他们已经把克劳德及他身边的人调查得彻底，但萨菲罗斯仍然没有下达抓捕的命令。这让副官不能理解。“虽然没有直接证据，但当时他与博士有定期的接触。我们推断他参与其中，并很有可能……”

“资料都在我这里。”萨菲罗直接打断他的话，转身把会议室门推开，随后缓慢而清晰地说了一句，“他是我的人。”

这个答案轻飘飘地过来，副官瞬间便明白他指的是克劳德是他指派下去的卧底。但不知是不是听了那些流言蜚语，此刻他的内心却冒出了一个想法。

然而只要一想到这个可能，他身体便不由一颤。他慌忙忍下内心的惊讶，抬头看着萨菲罗斯走进会议室的背影，迅速找回镇定，端正地守在了门侧。

上级的事情，不是他能议论的。

*他在感谢也在担忧，他会放松也会不知所措；他在无可奈何也在释然，他会全心信任，也在变得柔软。还有那些梦境中残留的愧疚，与绝望。

40、

会议刚刚结束，一切如他所安排的进行了下来。即使上面某些人知道真相，也只会顺着他的话说下去，不会与他撕破脸皮。

毕竟他们也阻止不了。

萨菲罗斯放下手上的文件，扫过坐在斜对面神情疯狂的研究部部长，和在他身后脸色发青的部下一眼，起身离开了会议室。

虽然这次用上了一部分克劳德的真实资料，但能与他匹配的人，他们就不会惘加伤害。毕竟那是唯一能控制他的“弱点”。

他唇角微扬，而这个“弱点”，能抵御黑暗哨兵的入侵只会是强者。虽说是彼此的弱点，但根本无人可以插足。这样克劳德便恢复了自由。

萨菲罗斯越过守在门口向他敬礼的士兵，向走廊那边的落地窗走去。突然旁边侯厅室传来一阵读书的声音，让他停下了脚步。

“深渊之迷 是女神的礼物  
我们追寻的 便是飞翔  
在不断彷徨的心之水上面泛起微微的的波纹”  
“loveless第一章。”萨菲罗斯推开了侯厅室的门，往里面并排坐在沙发上的友人们点了点头。  
杰内西斯轻哼一声，把手上的书合上，“你很清楚啊。”  
“会议结束了吗？”安吉尔朝着正走进来的萨菲罗斯打了声招呼，问道。  
“他们大概还需要一些时间。”萨菲罗斯想到会议室里那些人忍而不发的脸，笑了笑，坐到了他们对面的双人沙发上。  
“哦？关于资料泄露的问题？”杰内西斯身体稍稍前倾。

萨菲罗斯的唇角挑起，看似微笑却不带笑意，“最近你做了点多余的事吧。”

“举手之劳而已。”果然萨菲罗斯很快就查到了自己身上来，杰内西斯一笑，带上了点挑衅，“那我们去比试一场。我要跟你分个高低。”  
萨菲罗斯仍然从容，“可以。”  
“等下我们还有会议。”安吉尔听着他们带上对话，直接打断道。最近的局势并不稳定，现在没必要争这些。  
“我要夺回属于我的名誉、地位。”但杰内西斯并没有理会他的警告，仍然一脸自信地说着。他从来认为自己无论是能力还是功绩都不会输给萨菲罗斯，但最后得到首席位置以及英雄名号的却不是他。   
“仅仅因为这些而发起挑战吗？”名誉、地位他根本不在意，萨菲罗斯不紧不慢地对上杰内西斯带着锐气的视线，“喜欢就拿去。”

“我倒要看看你能从容到什么时候！”杰内西斯说着站起身来，准备往训练场走去。  
萨菲罗斯刚要跟着起身，然而此时手腕上的通讯器却闪烁着绿灯。  
“看来只能等下次了。”他敛下眼神，站起身来直接往外走去。  
安吉尔在后面问了一句，“等下的会议你又不参加了吗？”  
“这个任务比较重要。”说着，萨菲罗斯露出了笑意，直接推开门离开了侯厅室。

屋内突然安静了起来，杰内西斯看着关上的门，下意识地说道，“即使是没有约定的明天，我也必定会回到你所在的地方。”

“又是loveless吗？”安吉尔看着杰内西斯眼里的好奇，问道：“你知道些什么？”  
杰内西斯一笑，转头看着窗外难得的晴空，飞鸟翱翔，最后落在地上，“就像风筝与线，找到了与世界的联系而已。”

安吉尔不明所以。

*

“欢迎下次光临。”  
伴随叮咚一声，克劳德推开了玻璃门走出了公路驿站。

这时外面烈日当空，四周一片荒漠，正蒸腾着热气。他走到了停靠在外面的芬尼尔旁边，把刚接到的货物放在车上。  
看着一切准备妥当，他直接跨坐车上，把芬尼尔启动，引擎声随即响起。然而此时云狼却突然显形，朝着他后方的小山坡跑去。

他眉心一凝，立刻从机车上下来，手握上背后剑柄，警惕地看向云狼消失的方向。然而那里除了一片黄土并没有察觉出危险。但他只皱了皱眉头，并没有放松。云狼经他的培育已经很久没有失控了，现在突然行动起来那附近肯定有问题。

他迅速伸展开触丝，扩大搜索范围。突然一把低沉的声音略带笑意从他后面传来，  
“克劳德。”

他一瞬心慌，转身下意识把剑抽出。然而放在剑柄上的右手却被对方紧紧压着。  
“放松点。”  
“萨菲罗斯！”克劳德抬眸对上他带笑的眼神，咬牙用力一挣，向后跳开，语气带上怒意，“你来做什么？”  
“我来兑现承诺。”  
克劳德一愣，某句在梦境中听过无数次的话闪过脑海……  
而萨菲罗斯站在原地，看到他眼里闪过的惊讶，露出了笑容：“跟我走吧。”  
“我拒绝！”克劳德回神，没有犹豫。  
“你在害怕什么？”萨菲罗斯扫过他双手，“你戒指上的资料？”  
“你想说什么？”克劳德并不感到意外，上次舞会时他已经发现他知道了。  
“你已经安全了。”  
“你做了什么？”他内心有不好的预感。

“只是帮他们实现了梦想罢了。”既然是疯狂的科学家，那为科学奉献一生就是他们最高的梦想。

“我没兴趣。”他说得轻松，但克劳德感觉那并不简单。不过那些人最后如何，都是他们罪有应得。

萨菲罗斯笑了几声，“你已经自由了，跟我来吧。”  
“不可能。”答案不会改变。  
“你无法反抗。”  
“别开玩笑了！”  
“我说过了，我比你更懂你，只是走完你当时没有走的一步而已。”  
克劳德一瞬愕然，“如果向前一步，便是万劫不复” 这句话瞬间闪过脑海。  
“你我注定纠缠一生，我会一直陪在你身边，”萨菲罗斯对克劳德伸出手，脸上笑容温柔，语气放缓，“所以，你的选择呢？”

听过无数次的话再度从对方口中说出，克劳德看着那只手，视线移开掩饰过眼神那一刻的异样。但当他看到云狼与白虎靠着站在山坡上，两双兽瞳盯着自己，就像等待着自己答案时，他迅速瞥过停在身后的芬尼尔，强制收回云狼，直接跨步上车离开。

耳边全是风的啸声与引擎轰鸣，芬尼尔以全速向前驶去。后面的驿站已经看不见了，而眼前的路仍然只有黄沙枯草和看不见的尽头。

他不知道萨菲罗斯什么时候会追来，但只要逃避，就无法向前。

如果这就是他的命运，他愿意承担。

既然注定纠缠一生，那就来吧！

正文END


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这部分内容是最初始大纲删减了的部分，因为正文大纲我后来改了不下三次，所以会出现与前文矛盾、不合理的地方。  
> 大概下面内容说是番外，倒不如说是IF线。  
> （只是随便找个理由让老萨放飞，逻辑不严谨，理由不充分，但随便吧，就是个IF。）

1、

克劳德坐在芬尼尔上，戴上护目镜便发动引擎沿着公路驶去。他一下子就调到最高速穿梭在车流中，即使遇到往来车辆也只是技巧性回避，没有减速。

然而这样危险的行为，还是在隧道里被拐弯处突然变道的新手司机给制止了。他一个急刹堪堪避开，一阵刺耳响声，随后水泥地上画出了黑色的痕迹，最后车身差点撞在了隧道壁上。

新手司机急刹后停在了路中间。他急冲冲下车围着自己的新车绕了一圈，发现没有任何伤痕后，怒视着一脸面无表情的克劳德骂骂咧咧的。  
“你怎么开车的！不长眼吗！……”

克劳德原想下来看看他的情况，怎料对方先他一步走了过来。他任由他骂了一阵，看他如此精神，也没有心情与他争论，便道了声歉。

“你这人怎么这样！”那个司机上前想要扯着他胳膊，然而没等他接近，克劳德便转过头来警告他一眼。

司机动作一顿，原本还想要克劳德赔偿，但现在看到那视线里透着的冷意，他身体禁不住打了个寒战，匆匆跑回车上，留下一句：“下次小心点！！”

克劳德看着他用着生疏的技巧匆匆离开后，便再次转动芬尼尔的手柄，继续朝着隧道出口驶去，只是这次他减慢了速度。

他知道自己有点烦躁，而原因不在刚刚那人身上，而是在萨菲罗斯身上。

那次驿站相遇之后，他们经历了一段无效沟通的时间。虽然他已经选择面对，不再害怕萨菲罗斯，但每次发现对方根本说不通时，还是会马上离开。

这样的情况持续了很久，直到萨菲罗斯因为任务外出才消停了点。而那段时间，他也终于空闲了出来搬进了蒂法与爱丽丝为他安排的临时房子里。

他原本以为至少能过段安静的生活。谁知道几天后的一个晚上，他便被一阵敲门声惊醒，打开门便看到穿戴着一身装备的萨菲罗斯站在了他的门口，毫不狼狈地说了句 “借住一晚”便不等他回答，直接堂而皇之地登门进屋。不但使用了他的浴室，还霸占了他的单人床。最后还隔三差五地拜访，甚至搬了些用品进来。

想到这里，他啧了一声，如果不是萨菲罗斯以帮他修复精神域为条件，他当初或者就不会退让了。

但，或者也是这个原因，他们的链接变得更加紧密。所以他现在才莫名地感到烦躁与不安，才会预感萨菲罗斯那边出了问题。

虽然他不会理会萨菲罗斯那边发生了什么，但始终两人算是命运共同体，有事也必会牵涉其中。

去找他吧。

这么想着，克劳德心里叹了口气，把芬尼尔推到最高档驶上了山路。

2、

克劳德凭借着哨向链接来到了荒漠中的一座废弃研究所。

他看着在外巡逻的人员，偷偷抢来一套神罗的衣服，穿戴上久违了的装备，潜入其中。幸亏神罗的头盔把大部分脸容都遮盖住了，他的行动并没有被人发现。

当他凭借直觉走到了研究所下层，看着躺在休眠舱里的萨菲罗斯时，还是忍不住皱起了眉头。

他站在休眠舱旁，扫过附近的显示屏，翻了翻挂在旁边的记录，然而上面并没有萨菲罗斯受伤的记录，也没有他异常的情况，只有“哨兵计划”几个字样，和麻醉药剂注射的记录。

这并不像是在治疗，更像是在研究。

克劳德抿了抿唇，按停了睡眠舱，看着里面的气体完全泄出，等着萨菲罗斯醒来。

然而萨菲罗斯还是没有动静。

他感到不对劲，看着萨菲罗斯的睡颜，额头贴上睡眠舱的透明玻璃闭上眼睛，直接让云狼进入他的精神域内把他唤醒。

果不其然，萨菲罗斯白色的屏障外筑起了一层又一层异色的围墙，克劳德冷笑一声，金色的触丝伴在云狼身边，直接打碎那些高竖的禁锢，潜入他的精神域中。

一秒、两秒……  
时间静默流逝。

直到薄汗从他额边流下，他缓缓张开双眼退后一步，看着透明玻璃后的萨菲罗斯慢慢地睁开双眼。

突然附近的显示屏上数据不断转红，随后尖锐的警报声传出。瞬间几队警卫冲了进来。

克劳德迅速转身，抽出背后的大剑。

“发现入侵者！！他……他……”带头的警备兵对着对讲机说了一句，随后看到睡眠舱门突然打开，一下子身体颤抖，说不出话来。

萨菲罗斯缓步走了下来，看了克劳德一眼拍了怕他的肩膀，便向前走去。

他经过时毫不收敛的气场，让克劳德瞬间一愣，愕然地看着他站在了自己身前。

萨菲罗斯可怖的精神力向对面那些警备兵压去，瞬间前面一排的人便倒下了一半。后面那些勉强站着的人明显是训练有素，迅速拿出武器向萨菲罗斯攻去。

而萨菲罗斯闪避开来，直接捡起掉落在地的长剑，毫不犹豫地刺中攻击者的胸膛。

血花四溅，原本干净的研究室，渐渐被红色染上。

萨菲罗斯毫不留手，干净利落地把那些警备完全抹杀。  
动作冷静从容，与以往一模一样，但克劳德却感到他越发疯狂，甚至沉溺于杀意之中。

转眼间最后一名警备兵已经倒在了血泊之中，而萨菲罗斯并没有停止，而是拿着长剑往外走去。

克劳德感到不对劲，喊停了他：“到底发生了什么事？”

萨菲罗斯停下步伐，转过身来对上克劳德探究的眼神，稍微收敛起杀意，“神罗背后一直靠人体实验走到现在这个地位。但他们并不满足，现在想要拉拢自己的军事力量控制政府。而我就是他们第一个不安定因素。无论我如何选择，他们都会以我为首要目标铲除。”

克劳德皱起眉头，“这些你一直知道？”

萨菲罗斯摇了摇头，神罗也是藏得深，早就对他隐瞒了事实。“当然他们想要提取我的数据量产更多的哨兵，就不会轻易让我死去。”

说的话过于冷静，一下子让克劳德不知道萨菲罗斯被从小养育的地方背叛，是不是也在憎恨或者悲伤。

“那些屏障对你来说毫无难度，为什么不反抗？”

“我需要时间。”他本想将计就计理清一切。只是没有料到克劳德会先一步来到这里。

果然，相处久了，他也开始接受了吧。

“接下来你要怎么做？”克劳德问，他有很不好的预感。

“纠正错误。”萨菲罗斯突然一笑，笑容后理应拥有的愤怒，都被困在睡眠舱时消磨了一通，现在他只有冷静和在沉睡中计划好的一切。

他向他伸出了手，“克劳德，跟我来吧。”

克劳德一愣，面对神罗他也曾想过与萨菲罗斯携手对抗，但任意杀戳并不是他的期许。此刻的萨菲罗斯只有冰冷与陌生，或者说，更加疯狂。

“我拒绝。”这是下意识的答案。

萨菲罗斯半垂下眼眸，随后又看着克劳德露出笑意。

克劳德竟从那片刻感到他有些许的失落，但随后脑海中如山体泄洪般汹涌的疼痛让他不得不跪坐在地。

他明明早已学会怎么对付萨菲罗斯的精神力。然而这次从根本上崩裂的疼痛却让他束手无策。  
一切如翻江倒海，他的精神域再一次开始崩塌，疼痛如锋利的刀刃割着他的皮肤。

这是精神图腾的撕裂，是他们结合的断裂，是不惜自损也要的决裂。克劳德咬紧了牙，尽量维持着逐渐模糊的意识。

但对比克劳德，萨菲罗斯只是虚晃一下，便拿着滴血的刀，转身向大门走去，却又在听到身后的痛呻时，停了下来，

“你已经没有价值了。”他不需要向导更不需要束缚。

“我的意义由我来定。”云狼嘶吼着挡在他前面，克劳德利用大剑撑起身体，颤抖的剑尖对准萨菲罗斯。他有预感让他就这样离开，必定会带来不可挽回的后果。

但萨菲罗斯毫不停留地往外走去。

“等等！”克劳德想追出去，然而刚迈开脚步，便直接倒在了地上，随后黑暗袭来，云狼突然消失。他模糊的视线中只有萨菲罗斯离开的背影和最后侧过头来挑起的唇角。

3、

克劳德是被一阵议论声吵醒的。他模糊的视线扫过白色的天花板，身边的一些医用器材，再到自己穿着的一身病人服，便知道这里是医院了。  
他掀开被子，准备从床上坐起，然而身体的酸痛让他一下子软倒在床上。他只好暂时扶着床栏再靠坐在床头上。

此时外面的议论还在继续着。

“医生，他的情况……”这是蒂法的声音。  
“他精神域撕裂的情况很严重。”一把稍微苍老的声音，说着：“如果没有跟他结合了的哨兵帮忙，恐怕维持不了多久。”

“可是，他不是哨兵吗？”  
“原来如此，怪不得他的数据那么奇怪，应该是参加过什么奇奇怪怪的实验吧。”医生停顿了一下，“但基因是不会骗人的。他是一个向导，而且已经跟哨兵绑定了。”  
外面突然陷入一阵沉默，随后爱丽丝的声音响起。  
“如果他是哨向的结合体呢？”  
“那他还是能配合向导的辅助靠哨兵因子撑一段时间。”  
“时间有多久？”  
“大概一年。只要他的精神域根基仍然是向导的基因为主导，那最后还是会崩溃，变成植物人。”  
“那还有别的方法吗?”爱丽丝的声音显得有点着急。  
“他现在的精神图腾已经碎裂了一半，如果能挺过去，或者可以试着与更高配合度的哨兵结合，再度重建。”

然而这个如果的几率就如九死一生的赌局，在场的所有人都很清楚。

“他肯定不愿意的。”蒂法说。  
“我们帮他好好引导哨兵这边吧。”爱丽丝建议着。  
“嗯，我们解决过很多事情，这次一定可以……”

克劳德听着外面的对话，视线飘向窗台外在太阳下飘散的云层，突然觉得今天的阳光有点刺眼。他伸手想把窗帘拉上，然而当他侧身靠过去时，贴在身上的贴件被拉扯着掉了下来，监测器随即响起了警报，外面突然静了下来，几个急促的脚步声后，他的房门便被推开了。  
“太好了，你终于醒了。”蒂法与爱丽丝站在门边一扫脸上的担忧满脸欣喜。  
而克劳德只是默默地收回手，静静地看着他们。

4、

疗养期间，克劳德还是把自己的事情告诉了蒂法与爱丽丝，包括那些实验的事情，还有萨菲罗斯的事情。在谈话最后还拒绝了他们想要帮忙照顾的好意。  
他的反应在意料之中，爱丽丝及蒂法也当然不会轻易放弃。但就在谈话的三天后，克劳德却突然消失了。他们让人帮忙寻找，最后还是爱丽丝在教堂里逮到了他。

爱丽丝站在门边，看着那独自一人静静地坐在花田前的背影，走了进去。“你果然在这里。”  
“爱丽丝……”克劳德一惊，立刻从座位上站了起来。他没有料到深夜时分爱丽丝还会在这里。  
“你在这里做什么？”  
“回来拿点东西。”克劳德看着爱丽丝走到他旁边坐下，便也跟着坐了下来。只是这次稍稍坐开了点，视线有点飘忽。  
“为什么要突然离开。”  
“没什么。”  
“不想拖累我们吗？拖拖拉拉的。”明明是抱怨的话，爱丽丝的语气却带上笑意，“你还是个小孩子吗？”  
“当然不是。”  
爱丽丝笑了几声，“那你为什么这么做？”  
克劳德不自觉地再次看向沐浴于月光中的花田，停顿片刻，声音变得低缓，“我什么也做不了。”  
爱丽丝没有马上回应，而是跟着他的目光看向前面黄白色的花海，待到那抹偶尔飘过的乌云离去，银白色的光轻泻流下，驱散教堂中的阴霾。  
“克劳德，”她轻声说着，“那你想做什么？”  
“……”  
想做什么。  
是想配合治疗勉强维持生命，还是独自寻找恢复的方法，又或者是早早告别挥霍最后的人生……他竟一下子不知如何应答。

或者他更加想的，是去阻止一个人。

“克劳德，”爱丽丝看他逐渐消沉的样子唤了一声，随后转头对上他略带疑问的视线，“你不需要独自承担一切，你并不是只有自己一个人。”  
克劳德稍稍一愣。他们一次次地拉着他融入其中，又一次次地支持他所有的选择，陪他走过了很多的路。这样的羁绊已经在身边很久很久了。  
他看着那双墨绿色眼眸里涌动的流光，随后又看向前方因夜风拂过而汇聚而成的黄白色花海，低声道：“我知道。”  
“那跟我一起回去吧?回第七天堂去。”  
“嗯。”

5、

克劳德跟着爱丽丝回到第七区静养没几天，就开始闲不下来地东奔西跑。

这天他刚跑完第五区回到第七天堂，一推开门便看到蒂法皱着眉头看着什么。

“蒂法。”他唤了一声。

蒂法闻言抬头看着已经走进来的克劳德，身体一顿，说了句“辛苦了”便把桌面上的报纸收到柜子里。

克劳德看她动作有点慌乱，便问道：“在看什么吗？”

“最近的账单而已，没什么。”蒂法笑笑，顺手递给他一杯清水。

“关于萨菲罗斯的新闻吗？”虽然克劳德五感受到影响，但也没有衰退到这几米的距离也看不清报纸上萨菲罗斯的那几个大字，“叛变、屠杀昔日同僚，炸毁基地导致多人伤亡……”

蒂法张了张口，一时间不知所措。

而克劳德看她略带歉意的样子，便解释道：“过来的街道屏幕上，都在播关于他的新闻。”

“对不起，克劳德。”蒂法看他说得这么平静，语气反而有点迟疑，“你……”

咿——

然而她话还没说出口，大门便再次被推开。她转头看着穿着一身白色风衣，梳着背头的年轻男子，又看着此刻坐在吧台前晃着杯子的克劳德，犹豫了两秒，最后带上礼貌的笑容对着那个男人问道：“需要点什么吗？”

而那名男子并没有理会蒂法，而是看着克劳德背影说道：“能跟你单独聊聊吗？克劳德・斯特莱夫。”

“我跟神罗高层没有什么好说的。鲁法斯。”克劳德转过身来，面无表情地对上他的视线。  
鲁法斯无所谓一笑，“神罗……”  
“没兴趣。”  
“以前的事情……”  
“你走吧。”  
“那关于萨菲罗斯的事情。”  
克劳德冷笑一声，“这不是你们造成的吗？”  
蒂法听着他们的对话，马上跑去挂上暂停营业的牌子，把大门锁上。

鲁法斯没有理会他拒绝的态度，自顾自地说了起来：  
“萨菲罗斯从实验所逃出后，一直在追查神罗私底下的交易。神罗视他为眼中钉想要铲除，派了很多人追捕，甚至放出了各种新闻引起舆论。”他突然嗤笑一声，“但最后全部都起了反效果，不仅折损了很多士兵，还让很多看不惯神罗做法的人聚到他身边形成了一股势力。”

“所以你找我什么事？”克劳德听他语气里略带着嘲讽，有点不耐烦。

“萨菲罗斯就在第七区。”  
克劳德身体一僵，皱着眉头看向鲁法斯。

而鲁法斯看他起了兴趣便继续解释道：“神罗有意进行剿灭。第七区很可能会成为战场。但我并不认同他们的做法，所以想跟你合作，又或者说让你帮个忙。”

“雇佣吗？”克劳德不屑地哼了一声，“我凭什么相信你？”

“神罗会不惜一切抹杀不利的存在，你身为萨菲罗斯的向导他们不会放过你的，倒不如和我合作。”

“话说完了吗？”克劳德直接起身经过他身边走向大门，“你们的内部斗争如何我没兴趣。”

“有传言萨菲罗斯要对这里出手，当然这个只是传闻，但无论如何他们的斗争都会波及很多无辜的人，这样你不在意吗？”鲁法斯故意停顿一下，再意味深长地说：“譬如，你身边的人。”

克劳德握上门把的手一顿，随后才把门推开，“不劳你费心。”

“再好好想想吧。”

然而克劳德并没有理他直接离开了第七天堂。

*

午夜时分，房间内没有开灯。

克劳德坐在地上，背靠着落地窗边的墙壁，右手拿着啤酒支在曲起的右膝上，双眼看着对面的墙壁出神。

墙上被透进来的光映得忽明忽暗，他看着那些斑驳的痕迹，晃了晃手中的罐子，感受到液体碰撞罐壁轻微的震荡，再举到唇边把剩下的半瓶完全灌下。

地面上空罐东倒西歪的越积越多，此时一阵小心翼翼的敲门声打破了晚上的寂静。

“克劳德，睡了吗？”

克劳德原本不想理会，但当他听出是蒂法的声音时，还是把手中的啤酒放下，走去开门。

“你果然还没睡。”蒂法看着站在门内带上些酒气却不见醉意的克劳德说道。

“这么晚了怎么来这里了？”克劳德侧过身，让蒂法进屋。

“顺路过来看看。”蒂法说着，走进客厅，“你今晚没来第七天堂，还没吃饭吧？”

“嗯……”克劳德跟在她后面，把门关上。

蒂法走到饭桌刚想把食盒拿出，转眼看到桌子上放满了萨菲罗斯的剪报时，她的动作硬生生停了下来。

克劳德一看急匆匆走了过来，把桌面上的东西推开。“放在这里就可以了。”

蒂法看着空出来的位置，把东西放下。随后坐在了克劳德对面，看着他一点点把那些纸张叠好。

“你想去吗？”她问。

“我不会和神罗合作。”克劳德头也不抬直接回道。

“你想阻止萨菲罗斯吗？”

他没有回答。

“克劳德，”蒂法看着那些剪报上萨菲罗斯的样子，斟酌着问道：“你在担心他吗？”

他却嗤笑一声：“怎么会。”

“因为你是最了解他的人啊。”

克劳德叠着资料的手一顿，随后摇了摇头，“不，我不是。”

“小时候收集对方的剪报，为了追逐对方而加入神罗，最后还……”蒂法知道，无论他如何否认，他们之间的关系都无人能插足。但克劳德总是在逃避。

“蒂法，”然而克劳德直接打断了她，“你们有在隐瞒什么吗？”

“恩？没有。”蒂法疑惑道。

“当时你们是怎么找到我的？”

蒂法一愣，“因为我们一直没有收到你的信息，有点担心，所以就靠着最后一次联系的定位去找你了。”

“研究所吗？”

“嗯。”蒂法敛下眼神。当时他们去到的时候，研究所里到处都是血迹和死人，充满着腥臭的味道，而克劳德就躺在了里面。“我们看到你失去意识，就马上把你送到医院了。”

“你们在那里看到了什么？”

蒂法摇了摇头，并没有打算告诉他。

但克劳德看她回避的眼神，便知道她在隐瞒着什么了。大概也是怕他会因为无法阻止萨菲罗斯而内疚吧。

此时挂在墙壁上的钟敲响了凌晨的钟声。

克劳德看了眼外面漆黑的街道，对着蒂法说道：“现在已经晚了，我送你回去吧。”

“不用不用。”蒂法摆了摆手，站起身来，“我自己就可以了。你好好休息。”

说着便往大门走去，最后又像想到了什么似的转过头来，“记得要趁热吃，还有下次不要空腹喝那么多酒了。”

克劳德点了点头，看着大门关上。

客厅内再次回归安静，只留下指针走过的滴答声。

克劳德看了眼吃盒，最后还是直接拿着叠好的资料回了房间。

他啪地一声打开了头顶上的白炽灯，随后走到落地窗对着的那面墙壁前，一手扯下挂着的黑布，露出了后面画着红线的地图和一张张关于萨菲罗斯的情报。

他把手上的资料归类贴在墙上，随后后退了几步，视线扫过上面的每一份资料，最后拿起笔在地图上圈出了一个区域——第七区下层。

看来鲁法斯并没有骗他，以他收集到的情报，萨菲罗斯的确最有可能在的地方就是这里。

只是这里有太多他想要珍惜的东西，是他最不希望发生的地点。

他静静地看着那个标记着的地方，脑海中重复又重复地响起萨菲罗斯的话：  
“如果我与神罗决裂，你会怎么选择？”

如果是以前，他只会嗤之以鼻。但现在要伤害到身边的人，这里就没有选择。

想到这里，他的眼神不自觉凌厉了起来。此时云狼从他背后走出，蹲在了他旁边。他低头看着精神萎靡，身形小了一圈，只能勉强凝形的云狼，摸了摸他的头，最后呢喃一句：

“我会以自己的方法解决。”

7、

克劳德为了找到详细地点，奔波了两天。最后还是从鲁法斯寄来的信得知了情报与目的地。

他扫过信件上那几行字，最后发现神罗行动的日子就在后天，便打算瞒着其他人连夜出发，赶在事情不可收拾之前找到萨菲罗斯。

然而深夜时分，当他走出街道，便看到了爱丽丝他们站在了路口。

“太慢了。”爱丽丝双手背在身后，向他靠近了点。

“为什么你们在这里？”克劳德停下脚步。

“在等你啊。”爱丽丝笑着后退了两步，催促道：“出发吧。”

克劳德一愣，“你们回去吧。”

“事情就发生在我们身边，我们不能袖手旁观。”蒂法走到爱丽丝旁边，对着克劳德说：“我们也想保护这里。”

克劳德有点犹豫。

此时坐在吉普车上的巴瑞特探出头来，催促一句：“真不像你。快去把事情解决掉吧。”

“你想去阻止他吧？”爱丽丝作为向导知道克劳德与萨菲罗斯联系有多深，所以无论如何，现在的结果他都会感到内疚。但如果屹立不前，那就无法改变。那也不是她一直认识的那个克劳德。

“一起追上去吧。”她说。

在那三道催促的目光中，克劳德说不出拒绝的话来。他想要阻止萨菲罗斯，可能仅仅是为了当时的失败而后悔，但现在，他有了不同的意义。

“走吧。”他说着向前走去。

8、

根据情报，萨菲罗斯就在边缘地区的一间机械工厂里。克劳德他们连夜赶来时，已近正午。

他们停靠在稍远的地方，从高地处观察着这间平平无奇甚至看起来经营不善的工厂。然而一阵枪声与爆破声打乱了他们的计划。

“已经开始了吗？”蒂法略带惊讶，明明神罗的行动日期是在后天。

“神罗果然不讲信用！”巴瑞特说。

“不能等了。”克劳德皱起眉头，站起身指着正门，“他们的突破点在背后，我们从那边进去吧。”

“嗯。”

9、

因为神罗的入侵点主要在背后，虽然前门也布满了硝烟的痕迹，但那只是佯攻，所以克劳德他们来到的时候，前门区域根本没人。

他们很顺利地潜入，偶尔遇到几个敌人也不成威胁。只是越是深入，里面打斗的痕迹越是明显，墙壁上布满弹孔，染上血迹，各种被爆破的门，还有地板也变得坑坑洼洼，出现了裂痕。

“走吧。”克劳德并不想久留，他有感觉，萨菲罗斯就在最上层。

然而越是靠近顶层，追兵越来越多，无论是追随萨菲罗斯的人还是神罗的人都把他们当成敌人看待。

混乱之中，先脱队的是巴瑞特。

明明还差一层，便能到达萨菲罗斯的地方，但那些人对他们穷追不舍。

“你们先走吧！”巴瑞特啧了一声，停下脚步，转身举枪对准身后的追兵，说道，“这样打来打去的，萨菲罗斯很可能早就走了！”

克劳德看着巴瑞特的背影，犹豫了两秒，最后说道：“这里就拜托你了。”

巴瑞特一笑，按下了他们之间连接的铁门，“就交给我吧！！”

随后火光乍现，硝烟漫起，爆破的声音最终被铁门隔绝。

他们看着紧闭上的门，转身继续跑上顶楼。然而顶层地面的皲裂越发厉害。跑在最后的爱丽丝一不小心踏空，地面直接碎裂开来。

克劳德在她稍前的位置，立马反应过来转身伸手，但也已经来不及了。眼看着爱丽丝往下坠去，旁边一个黑影闪过，直接跟着跳了下去。

“蒂法！”他喊了一声。

此时蒂法已经单膝着地，冲过去扶起坐在碎石堆中的爱丽丝。

“没事吧？”

爱丽丝撑着地面慢慢起来，看着蒂法摇了摇头，略带担忧道，“你呢？”

“我没事。”蒂法说。

幸亏下面是夹层并不算高，两人都没有受到什么伤。他们看着对方脸上沾上的灰尘，对视一笑，随后一同转向还在上面一脸担心地看着她们的克劳德比了个拇指以示安好。

克劳德松了口气，伸手把她们拉了上来。

然而他们刚站稳，两侧的楼梯便传来凌乱的脚步声。

克劳德凝神举剑，把蒂法与爱丽丝挡在身后。

就在此时，蒂法与爱丽丝从他身后走出，站在了他身前。

“你去吧。”蒂法背对着他拉了拉拳套。

克劳德一愣，“不行。”蒂法只是普通人，即使带上隔绝精神力的装备，对着这么多训练有素的人，还是很危险。

“不相信我的实力吗？”蒂法侧头对他笑着说。

“去吧。”爱丽丝走到蒂法旁边，拉着她的手，与她对视，“我也会留在这里。”

那两双眼眸里酒红色与绿色碰撞，涓涓细流萦绕在她们身边，这是别人无法进入的境地。

克劳德看着她们两人，最后咬紧牙关，转身向着背后透着不详气息的铁门走去。

10、

铁门后，是一个空旷的房间，除了一片往外蔓延的血泊、划上剑痕的墙壁、崩裂的石柱，和躺在地上苟延残喘的人外，就只有萨菲罗斯背对着他悠然自得地站在中央。

“萨菲罗斯。”克劳德踏上那一片染红的路，提剑对他。

“你还是来了，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯转过身来，左手向地上一挥，粘稠的血液沿着刀刃滑下。

“你到底要在这里做什么？”

“第七区是神罗人体实验的主要区域。他们知道我在这里，必定会想抢先毁灭证据。”

克劳德抿紧唇。这么看来神罗的目的除了萨菲罗斯，原来还有第七区。

“只是实验的罪证根本无法对付神罗。”萨菲罗斯突然笑了一声，“所以真正的罪证，是被毁灭的第七区。”

政府一直都默认着神罗的实验，即使以后他们把握了神罗的罪证，最后还是会因为千丝万缕的关系而放过神罗。所以萨菲罗斯想要一个最直接而不可饶恕的证据，最简单的，就是一个被摧毁的区域。

“开什么玩笑！”克劳德双目怒视。

“要来阻止我吗？”而萨菲罗斯只是一笑，举起正宗。

克劳德咬牙向前冲去。他别无选择。

大剑与太刀碰撞，瞬间蜂鸣而起。克劳德挥剑垂直而下被正宗正面挡下、挥开，他后退两步再次挥下，白色的剑刃上，映出了他凝重的侧脸。

而萨菲罗斯看似在试探，但下手的力度完全不见收敛，只是简单的一挥，剑气所及的墙壁便崩裂开来，夕阳余光照射进来，映出了里面的斑驳，剥落而下的碎块，和争斗的身影。

不用多久，克劳德衣服、皮肤都有了割破的伤痕，气息也开始不稳了。原本的快攻以他的身体状况根本维持不了多长时间，看似向前的攻击，脚步却在不断后退，最终还是被一次正面的砍击逼到了边缘。

碎裂的墙体在两边落下，他靠着断裂的墙壁时，已经开始感到力不从心。但抬眸看着含笑踱步而来的萨菲罗斯，他仍冷静地握紧剑柄，摆出攻击的姿态。

他瞥了一眼旁边的沙堆，看准时机一手扬起，借着对方回避的一瞬，阔剑对准他的心脏挥去。

然而萨菲罗斯的长刀先他一步，穿破尘埃直直刺进他的胸膛。只是或者尘埃起了作用，剑锋差了一分偏离了主动脉的位置。

克劳德痛呻一声，一手握紧正宗的刀刃用力拔出，身体后退再次撞在了墙壁上。

而萨菲罗斯视线落在他痛苦的面容上，看着他在墙角挣扎。

“还不放弃吗？”他抬剑对着克劳德，脸上的笑容没有变过。

而克劳德咬牙向侧翻滚拉开了距离，以大剑撑地站起，喘息间视线也没有从萨菲罗斯身上移开。

此刻血液沿着伤口流下，一股血腥的味道从喉咙涌出，但都被他强行压下。精神域的崩裂因为他一次次强行的使用而越发严重，他的触感已经不比以前，身体也变得更加沉重。但他仍然凝视着前方的人，拿着剑，一次又一次地向前冲去。

而萨菲罗斯只是抬手挡下那些看似猛烈而又杂乱无章的攻击，随后一推，看着克劳德退后了两步，说道：“太轻了。”

克劳德用力蹬地再一次向前，再一次与他剑刃相碰。但他知道这样并不是办法，身体已经成了拖累，倒下只是时间的问题。

既然哨兵的能力不足以对抗，不如……

他转念一想，瞬间收紧放在萨菲罗斯身边的触丝，把他包饶着试图与他链接。

萨菲罗斯只是一笑，毫不在意。

锵——

剑刃的声音一直在耳膜响起，火花在划过的剑锋亮起，剑间较力推拒。就在他越发力不从心时，最后大剑还是被对方一挑，脱手飞开。

但克劳德一刻不停，直接向前一步抱着还没收刀的萨菲罗斯，在他略带惊讶下收紧身边所有的触丝。

“去吧。”

到你的精神域去。

11、

漆黑的虚空中，寒光还在闪现，剑刃之间相触的鸣响还在回荡。

克劳德挥动的大剑再一次被对方挡开，眼看着距离再次被拉开，他喘着气，目光紧紧锁着对面的萨菲罗斯。同样的局面已经发生好几次了，当初把萨菲罗斯拉进精神域内是想把他锁在这里，争取时间，然而每次相遇，最终都只会变成战争，被他刺中，被迫消散。

“凭着我们残留的链接想把我困在这里吗？”萨菲罗斯笑了一声，“那你能坚持多久？”

克劳德咬牙并没有回应。

萨菲罗斯看着他抿紧的唇，轻笑一声，“为什么不想战斗？”

“我可不记得对你有留过手。”克劳德皱眉，瞥了一眼萨菲罗斯身后的白虎，而他却无法唤出云狼。不过白虎貌似也没有攻击的打算，只是一直盯着他，甩了甩尾巴。

“是吗？”萨菲罗斯一笑，举起正宗他正面攻了过来。

克劳德举剑相挡却仍然被逼退了几步，脚边扬起些尘埃，而萨菲罗斯已经改了攻势。

剑刃碰撞的声音急促奏起，在昏暗的环境中划过一道道银光。每一次用力砍下，都能感到振动的共鸣传到手心，紧绷的力度让肌肉颤抖。

正如萨菲罗斯所说，克劳德的精神状态并不稳定。在再次侧手挥剑挡下迎面而来的攻击时，他的身体慢了半分，被对方的剑刃割破了脸侧的皮肤。此时割裂的痛疼，血液的温热，还有击打的力度，让他明白到原来精神状态的触感也会如此真实。

但他并没有停止，刚站稳脚便向萨菲罗斯攻去。而萨菲罗斯却突然后退了一步，他趁机挑开了他的刀刃，一跃而起，直直向着他颈部砍去。只是在靠近那刻，无来由的心慌让他剑锋突然转向向他肩部划下。

萨菲罗斯垂下眼眸只一侧身，随后长刀刺入克劳德的胸膛，再毫不犹豫地抽出，转身一句：“追上来吧。”

克劳德跪在地上，刚想喊一句等等，但咽中涌上的腥味让他忍不住咳嗽。他一手掩着嘴巴，血液还是滴在了地下。

他抬头看着萨菲罗斯离开的背影，才刚刚站起，身体已经开始虚化，随后涣散。

12、

克劳德再一次醒来时，站在了第一次经过过的地方。只是现在那些神罗大楼、实验室、图书馆全都只剩下残砖败瓦，如果不是看到一些象征性的标记，他根本不会认出这里。

胸膛的疼痛还没完全褪去，他下意识摸了摸那残留的痕迹，不明白萨菲罗斯明明有多次把他驱逐的机会，却每次都不会刺中他的要害。

但想一想，以对方的个性或者只是在玩乐，想看着他在痛苦挣扎罢了。不过也说得对，他仍然要去寻找他。

只是他的意识每次消散后再次凝形时，免不得一次比一次虚白，身体一次比一次沉重。他知道时间已经不多了，如果不抓紧，可能就会直接在这里消失。

他往四周看了一眼，想找到萨菲罗斯的线索。突然身后传来窸窣的声音，他眼神立变，抽出大剑转过身去，只见要寻找的人就站在了他不远处，弯身捡起地上摊开的书，翻了翻。

“太慢了。”他说。

“你什么都没有。”克劳德看着四周被摒弃的一切，说不出的荒凉，到底这个人拥有什么，又或者什么样的东西才能留在对方心中。

而萨菲罗斯仍然翻着那本书，“为什么要犹豫？”

克劳德握着剑柄的手紧了紧。他知道萨菲罗斯说的是刚才突然改变攻势的事，这不是第一次，但他却不知如何回答。

“还是说你在期待着什么？”说着，萨菲罗斯合上书，抬眸看向一脸呆愣的克劳德。

“没有！”接触到他探究的视线，克劳德立刻厉声反驳。

而萨菲罗斯把书放下，随后一笑，“认真点吧。”

克劳德皱着眉提剑向他冲去。而萨菲罗斯侧身用正宗挡开他刺过来的剑刃，随后抬手挡下他正面的砍击。

克劳德不断追击，剑刃贴着萨菲罗斯面容划过，瞬间他发现他眼里有着掩饰不了的失望。他不明其意，但感到有点恼怒，握剑手一紧，蓄力从右侧挥去。

萨菲罗斯刀刃下来，他手腕一转向上一挥，锵一声撞开防御，剑锋一转从右侧空挡直靠着他腰际下去。眼看皮衣边缘已刮出裂痕，他手竟再次轻微颤抖，只是一瞬破绽，便再次被对方推开，锋利的刀尖刺入他的肩膀。

克劳德咬牙压下疼痛。

“你还抱着能说服我这种的想法吗？”萨菲罗斯抽回刀，冷漠地看着血液从克劳德捂着伤口的指尖渗出，“太过愚蠢了。”

“我根本没有这种想法。”克劳德粗喘着再次拿起大剑。他还记得当初萨菲罗斯离开的那个背影有多么决绝。

“那你在等什么？”萨菲罗斯只是看着他，拿着正宗的左手低垂，“你根本没有杀意。”

对他没有杀意？克劳德冷笑一声，等萨菲罗斯回心转意机会微乎其微。

“这样有什么意义？”

“战斗的意义吗？我可以给你。是蒂法，还是爱丽丝，还是巴瑞特，还是所有曾经与你相关的人?”他看着克劳德变得凌厉的眼神，笑着说道，“绝望会让你有了意义。疼痛会让你感到活着，克劳德。”

克劳德表情变得凝重，果然，比起沉入那些无谓的思考，身边人被威胁的作用比什么都大。

他想保护那些想保护的人。

这本来就是他来这里的目的。

他的眼神闪过锐利的光，向前攻去的气势更盛，下刀更加狠厉，景物的残骸都被他混杂着精神力的剑气所及直至粉碎，地面崩裂，空间开始错乱。最后这个曾经盛载着萨菲罗斯寥寥无几痕迹的地方，真的变成了空无一物。

克劳德一开始还有点慌忙地凭着蛮力攻击，不过须臾已经适应了节奏，把萨菲罗斯凌厉的攻击完全挡开，在沙石横飞的空间中跃起，挥剑打下从下方追上来的攻击，看着萨菲罗斯下落的身影，一个转身借着飞来的巨石，用力蹬地，空中接下萨菲罗斯挥来的剑气，在两人再次接触地面时，先一步向前挥开他的刀刃，用阔剑拦腰刺入。

鲜红的血液溅出染上他的手臂是如此温暖，手下破开皮肉的感觉从刀尖传入，皮肤之下坚韧的肌肉，再到柔软的内脏，最后坚硬的脊髓都是如此的真实。

而克劳德一瞬震惊，视线一直落在萨菲罗斯脸上，看到他露出惊讶的表情那刻，世界变得无比安静，就像只有他心跳的声音。

然而他的内心却是空落落的，有什么东西消失了。心脏剥脱下最后一片感情，是痛苦的，是破碎的，是隐藏在伤疤下不愿承认的存在。

疼痛涌出，脑海中却闪过几个画面。

那些安宁日子里，坐在一旁等他醒来的侧影；静默午后，坐在沙发上静静翻书的声音；不知道什么时候桌面上换上的鲜花；受伤时，抢过绷带帮他包扎伤口的模样；还有莫名其妙地陪他走过那一段段无聊路程的时候。

虽然他都在嫌弃，只觉麻烦，但久而久之，竟然也就成了习惯。

一切微小的发生麻痹了他的抗拒，那间小屋子里不经意间留下的痕迹，都证明着萨菲罗斯还是渗入了他的生活之中。

他握剑的手开始颤抖，此刻终于明白为什么每次接近要害总会下意识移开。

仅仅因为对方遵守过他的承诺，那个甚至不能算是承诺的承诺，不过是单纯的一句话——我会永远陪在你身边。

原来，他追着他的脚步并不全是想要阻止他。原来，除了厌恶，他对他竟还有一份深藏着的感情。说是恨，却在长久陪伴下不断消磨，说是爱，却又拥有着无法愈合的伤痕。

但现在，没有了永远。

克劳德敛下眼神像要逃避些什么，也像是疑惑着什么。就在此刻，一声不易察觉的笑声从前方传来。他向前望去，只见萨菲罗斯突然露出了笑容，随后如黑雾般消失。

他一个愕然，身后却突然响起了对方带着笑意的声音。

“你终于下定决心了，值得表扬。”

克劳德想转过身去，却发现身体被禁锢着不能动弹。

“但我不想让你消失。”

“你想说什么？”听着由远及近的脚步声，克劳德开始焦急。

“你一生最勇敢的事情是什么？”

“别废话！”脚步声停在身后，对方的气息就贴在背后上，克劳德眉峰蹙紧。

“不是参加人体实验加入神罗，也不是为了无意义的理由跟我战斗，”萨菲罗斯贴近他耳边，说话间右手沿着他腰线向下覆在了云狼图腾的位置上，声音也变得轻柔，“而是对我……”

“住口！”克劳德一瞬心惊，精神力猛地冲出破开了萨菲罗斯的压制。他有预感那句话会如锋利的刀片割开他的伤疤。

而萨菲罗斯看着他向后跳开的动作，绿眸里盛载的是自信和肯定，“我比你更懂你，克劳德。”

“你根本不懂。”他们总是理念不同，无论是神罗时期，还是被迫相处的时期。

“神罗的做法你认同吗？”

“你们没有区别。”说着克劳德便冲了过去，跳起劈下，眼看萨菲罗斯转向左边，剑刃紧紧跟随。

克劳德不断追逐着他的身影，不管身上的疼痛，任由血液流下，直到剑刃再次贴近他的皮肤，他的血肉，他的心脏。每一次血花绽开，都是一次心慌。但不同以往，此刻他无比冷静，冷静得知道每一次挥剑的颤抖都是他不想下手的证明。

也是，他对他的感情从来复杂，只是一直没有面对罢了。他对他的仰慕贯彻了他的青春，根本无法完全磨灭，总有些美好还藏在心底，保存着那份回忆。

那，曾经尝试付出的感情。

然而现在，染血的黑衣还黏在了身上，锋利的刀刃仍悬在他身边的人头上。他要做的只有挡下对方高扬的攻击，再向前冲去。

即使下不了手，也不能退缩，脚再麻木，也只能向前，手再颤抖，也无法停止。

直到眼前一片血红，他不再有心慌。

13、

已经不记得这是第几次变成白雾在黑暗中醒来了，他走在这片黑色之中，甚至有点忘记了为什么要来到这里，他只记得他要找一个人，他想见一个人。

他开始寻找，却找不到出路。在越发慌乱时，云狼突然背对着他蹲在他的面前。

克劳德习惯性伸手想抚摸，然而云狼扭头看了他一眼，便向前奔去。他愣了一下，匆匆跟着跑去。

在一片又一片的黑暗中穿过，身边除了虚无再无其他，眼看一切不复存在，他不禁在想，这里除了萨菲罗斯，到底还剩什么。

此时前方突然出现一道紧锁着的褐色大门，眼看云狼直接冲了过去，大门敝开消失，随即耳边传来一丝风声虫鸣，他停了下来，低头看着着脚下一片茂盛的百合花海，才发现自己站在了一处悬崖上。

此时微风从身后撩过，带起了几片绿叶和黄白花瓣。他用手接着，又任由它随风飘走。最后抬头，入目一片银色星辰。

繁星汇聚成河，向远处延伸，夜空寂静，只有几声鸣响相伴，克劳德焦急的情绪莫名地安静了下来，只感到似曾相识。

断崖之上，银河之下，深刻的记忆中，他有过心动，有过伤痛，有过想向前一步的冲动，最后又折于现实之中。

但无论何时，他还是会忍不住把目光投向天空，看着星海流动。

在回归到平静时，云狼再次从他身后走出，蹲在了他的旁边，歪了歪头。

克劳德伸手抚摸着它蓬松的毛发，随后看着云狼抖了抖身体，站起绕着他走了一周，再停在他前面，抬起那双有点暗淡的蓝眸。

他静静地与它对视，记录下它淡去的身影。

这是最后一次了。  
刚刚滑过手心的花瓣触手可及的细腻，证明着精神域的主人仍然强大。而他的精神域已经崩塌。  
到头来还是谁也保护不了。

他垂下眼眸，难掩失落。此时一道蓝光穿过，他再次仰头时，几道流星划过，像海面上升起的磷火，灿烂而短暂，却把四周再次照亮。

这就是萨菲罗斯精神域内最后存有的景物吗？  
即使断裂了链接，摧毁过后，仍然能清晰地留下的，是那片诉说的星空，那个决别的悬崖，那片重遇的花海——无一不是与他相关的痕迹。

平静已久的心绪终是起了涟漪，脑海中不断闪过第七天堂的记忆，最后都被萨菲罗斯无数次向他伸手的画面占据。他突然忆起了蒂法的话——你是最了解他的人啊。

他稍稍一愣，心思一沉，在这个无人知晓的世界里，就这样立于断崖之上花田之中，静静地看着远边天际，直到星空渐退，旭日初升。

此时身后一阵微动，绿叶黄花在他脚边扫过。他转过身去，看着白虎振着翅膀落在云狼消失的地方，而他要找的人正赤裸上身站在他的身后。

他从来没有主动对他伸出过手，而现在想赌一次。  
“走吧。”他缓缓抬起右手。  
虽然只有一年。

阳光如水流泻，从他左侧镶上金边，再描绘过眉眼，照亮那一片如海般的碧蓝。此时他紧绷的脸色少有的放松了下来，露出里面最真实的姿态，面容上的伤痕血迹也难掩那刻的释然。

在磨灭之前再次滋生的感情，或成畸瘤，或成最好的疗伤药，也只有时间能证明。  
如果萨菲罗斯仍然执迷不悟，那就由他亲手了断。

萨菲罗斯看着克劳德在晨光中如透明般不似真实的身影，有了触动。

此刻他不得不感叹哨向结合之间的奇妙，或者他可以为他的向导，选择一个比较缓和的方式。

但也不对，克劳德并不是传统意义上的向导。他为的是一个人，一个名为克劳德・斯特莱夫的人。  
萨菲罗斯向前走去，银丝在他身后扬起。  
那么接下来，你会为我带来什么。

此时白虎突然蹲坐在云狼消失的位置，那张开的黑翼再次收紧，露出了底下淡灰的颜色。  
（END）

*以神罗为目标两个人是没有冲突的，只是方法不认可。所以克劳德有了这个举动。而萨菲罗斯目的是不会变的。  
那之后就是两人合作斗神罗的故事了。  
（其实我很想看他们共同作战，但我不会写，所以最后开了个头满足自己。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下可以算一些废话：
> 
> 对于他们两人，克劳德应该是爱恨纠结的。但对于这篇文章里的老萨，说爱恨可能不适合，但他精神域内唯一留下的东西是与克劳德相关的事物，就已经足够说明了。
> 
> 整篇文对克劳德都不友好，我曾经自认是一个会下意识虐攻的人，但对上老萨，我确认过眼神，我真虐不到他。
> 
> 大概对他不友好的地方，就是正文他都不能完全放飞，带着面具在这个世界孤独活着，就像风筝般到处游走飘零。所以克劳德就是风筝线，是他与这个世界唯一的联系。


	24. Chapter 24

耳边传来哗哗水声，空气中飘来一丝饭香，克劳德的意识从沉睡中慢慢转醒。他迷迷糊糊地伸手摸索了一下空荡荡的床边，随后有点不耐烦地睁开双眼，看着逐渐变得清晰的木制天花板却有点愣神。

这里是……

天花板垂下来的淡黄灯光，木制的家具，床头的收音机，黑色的被褥……熟悉的感觉充斥着他的胸腔，在答案准备冲口而出时，突然不远处传来瓷器碰撞的咣啷声。他稍稍一愣，如往常那般把手枕在脑后，等待着一把有点絮叨声音。

“你真的越来越出息了。这么说来，你现在肯定很抢手吧。”

果然不用多久妈妈的声音就从料理台前传了过来。他弯起了唇角，平淡地回道：“才没有。”

“那边有很多诱惑也很辛苦吧。要是有个可靠的恋人能照顾你，妈妈就能放心了。妈妈可是没办法陪你……”

“我不需要。”克劳德直接打断，坐起身来，看着克劳迪亚在厨房忙碌的背影，偷偷舒了口气。

“你啊，需要成熟一点的人，带着你一步步向前。”克劳迪娅并没有因为克劳德的态度而停下，“那种类型的人最适合你了。”

“我一个人也能过得很好。”

克劳迪亚轻叹一声，“不要勉强自己啊。”

“完全没有！”

“现在身边没有适合的人吗？”

克劳德刚想反驳，突然脑海里闪过一个人，他一愣，立马回过神来，“没有！”

克劳迪亚却轻笑着，“你的性格，还真是不坦率。”

“不是！”克劳德皱起了眉头。不是这样的，妈妈的原话应该是……

“现在陪在你身边的人，不是很合适吗？”克劳迪亚还在说着：“那个比你年长银发……”

“不对！”克劳德感到心慌，立刻从床上起来。然而抬眸间周围化成一片白色，而应该在厨房的克劳迪亚已经站在了他的面前。

仍然是那件褐色长裙，金色的长发被绑在身后，随着她抬头的动作而晃动。只是金色里掺上了一点银丝，眼角多了一些细纹，但那双跟他一样的蓝色眼眸还是那么熠熠生辉，带着一贯的温柔，如大海般把他包容。

记忆中的她，总是很精神。

“克劳德，”克劳迪亚看着他那呆愣着的表情，唇角微微弯起，“妈妈我真的非常高兴，我可以放心了。”

“妈妈……”他的声音变得颤抖，心脏像要跳出胸膛般快速地鼓动着，抬起的手想要触碰，却又害怕一接近便会消失，而停在半空，最后再无力收回。

即使他知道这是假象。

克劳迪亚看他半垂下眼帘掩饰着眼里的落寞，明明想要却又害怕的神情，直接向前一步，伸手抚摸着他侧脸变得坚毅的线条，无奈地说：“你怎么还像个孩子一样。”

在他脸侧的手有点粗糙，带着点油烟的味道，却让他感到安心。

“才没有。”话间少了平时的锐气，现在他只想浸入这刻的温柔中。

“是是。”克劳迪亚像哄孩子一样用手拍了拍他的肩膀，最后慢慢把手收回。

“这一路走来你一个人一定很辛苦吧，对不起。”克劳迪亚愧疚地看着他眼里的疑惑和不舍，随后向前一步给这个曾经遍体鳞伤的儿子一个用力的拥抱，“所以一定要幸福啊。”

克劳德回抱着这个温暖的怀抱，直到怀中的温度慢慢消失，最后只留下点点碎光时，他伸手任由光点落在手心，最后随风飞去远方，轻声回了一句：“嗯”

克劳德再次醒来时，看着灰白色的天花板半晌，才想起这里是蒂法和爱丽丝为他暂时准备的房子。他慢慢坐起身来，看着床头柜上的黑色丝绒盒子，突然明白了什么似的，伸手拿了过来，仔细地观察着。

他不断反转着盒子，摸过边缘，但无论他如何查看，这仍然是一个空着的只有巴掌大小的方形首饰盒。这是在上次蒂法转交给他的袋子里找到的，是克劳迪亚为数不多的遗物。

他对这个盒子也没有特别的记忆，完全想不明白为什么在那场大火中，克劳迪亚偏偏就带着这么一个毫不起眼的盒子。他只能猜测是她慌忙逃跑时随手抓到的。只是最后没有逃过，而紧紧攥在了手心。

昨晚他也只是很偶然地把它放在了床边，但没有料到因此而再见到克劳迪亚，甚至从她那里得到安慰，从她那里得到祝福。

他笑了笑把盒子打开，虽然里面仍然是空荡荡的，但现在他却感到里面藏着无比珍贵的东西——是克劳迪亚留下了的精神波动，是她对他的浓烈思念，所以才会有了昨晚的“梦”。

不管是真是假，也已足够。

突然外面传来了几声脚步声，克劳德看了看门的方向，把手上的戒指放在盒子里面，掀开被子起身准备去客厅看看。

他刚把门打开，便闻到了一阵饭菜的香味。他稍稍一愣，抬头往厨房的方向看去，只见外出归来的萨菲罗斯正穿着白色的衬衣，挽起了袖子把刚刚弄好的煎蛋放在碟子上。

他双手交叠着，侧靠在门沿上，“神罗的首席还会做饭吗？”

“任务会遇到很多情况，生活技能是必不可少的。”萨菲罗斯没有理会他那不好的语气，只是把炉火关掉，转头看他还穿着睡衣刚刚醒来的样子，笑着说道：“难道你连这些都不知道？”

“当然不是。”说着，眼神却有点游移。

萨菲罗斯嘴角上扬了几度。他们已经住在一起一段时间了，怎么会不知道克劳德连食物都分不清。

“先去洗刷吧。”他说。

克劳德有点心虚，没有再说什么，便回了房间洗刷了一番。当他再出来时，萨菲罗斯已经把厨房简单地收拾了一遍，正弯身把两份早餐放在桌面上。

“过来吧。”萨菲罗斯侧头看了他一眼，随后站在了桌子旁边。

克劳德看他等自己过去的样子，轻轻把卧室的门带上，走了过去。然而他刚刚靠近，便被萨菲罗斯拉了一把，随后嘴唇被对方轻啄了一下。

他伸手习惯性地把他推开，脸色不悦地看着面前的人。

而萨菲罗斯稍微移开后，直接握上他推拒的左手，再次俯身靠近他耳边说了一声，“早上好。”

耳边湿热的吐息让克劳德身体一颤，下意识后退把手收回。萨菲罗斯顺势把他推到桌缘，直接低头吻上他的双唇。

突然被对方覆盖下来，克劳德先是一愣，腰紧紧抵住桌缘，手下意识再次挡在了两人中间，随后又收回。即使过了这么久，他还是有点不习惯。

但萨菲罗斯并不介意，反而双手环抱着他，把他压得更紧，咬上他微张的唇瓣，扫过他的敏感的粘膜，吮吸着他的舌尖。

克劳德仰头接受着他的热吻，唇舌间被他挑逗的动作弄得有点麻痒，紧紧抱着的姿势压着他的胸膛，让他感到氧气也被压榨，呼吸变得急促了起来。

突然一声轻笑从他们唇间溢出，萨菲罗斯后退了点，低头看着克劳德脸上的红晕，调笑道：“这么久了，你还是不会呼吸。”

克劳德一顿，心生不满挑衅了一句，“要来比一下吗？”反正不是第一次了，也不会是最后一次。当然如果他能少说两句话，大概能相处得更融洽吧。

萨菲罗斯静默两秒，看着克劳德眼里染上的薄怒，反而感到更加兴奋。他直接吮吻着他带上水光的薄唇，吞下他一声呜咽，舌尖挑拨着他柔软的舌体，一手托着他后脑，在他发间摩挲。

这个吻带上了萨菲罗斯一贯的强势，即使偶尔的温柔，也掩饰不了内在的随心所欲。克劳德再次被他吻得呼吸急促，意识也开始沉溺其中。

但，他不会输。

他学着萨菲罗斯舌头的动作，双手抱着他后腰，舌尖从一开始的推拒，变成了纠缠，任由津液交替，唇齿交缠。

最后单方面掠夺，变成了双方厮磨。水声啧啧从唇边流出，吐息在呼吸间缠绕。

萨菲罗斯也变得有点急躁。他直接托起克劳德的腰，让他坐在桌子上，身体卡在他双腿之间，一手拉起他睡衣，从下摆潜入摸上他柔韧的腰。

稍微冰冷的手掌触及皮肤时，克劳德清醒了过来，迅速压着那只作乱的手，咬在萨菲罗斯唇上，随后用力把他推开，皱起眉头。  
“够了。”

看着他愠怒的眼神，萨菲罗斯难得的把手收回，但身体却并没有丁点让他下来的意思。

“让开。”克劳德看着他迟迟不行动，再次用左手推着他。

而萨菲罗斯就着这个位置，拉起了他的左手，看着食指末端偏白的皮肤，饶有兴趣地捏了捏那个空着的位置，问到：“戒指呢？”

揉捏的动作过分温柔，克劳德被他弄的身体再次一僵，急着想把手抽回，但还是被萨菲罗斯先一步用力地拉着。

“你在做什么？”克劳德不明所以。

萨菲罗斯没有急着回答，视线还流连在他的指间，只是揉捏的动作从食指变成了中指，再到末指，最后又回到了示指末端。

“以后这个位置要留给我。”

“什么意思？”克劳德蹙起眉头，心跳不自觉加速。

而萨菲罗斯慢慢抬头，对上他带着疑惑的蓝眸，最后轻笑一声，“为你套上项圈的位置。”

END

写项圈，是因为我原本写一篇sm，最后没写出来。

全文完结，感谢阅读。


End file.
